No me dejes caer Vol 2
by TitiCullen
Summary: Luego de varios años de trabajo duro, Bella regresa a la ciudad, más fuerte y lista para colocar las piezas en su lugar, demostrando de lo que es capaz y convencida de que nada ni nadie la hará flaquear. Edward está decidido a recuperar lo que por mentiras y orgullo perdió. ¿Podrá recuperar lo que él mismo destruyó?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**1 .-Remordimiento**

Edward pidió un permiso en el hospital cuando la fase de prueba de su estudio llegó. Así que al menos dos meses estuvo viviendo en Boston, fue un alivio estar fuera de la ciudad que le traía tantos recuerdos desagradables.

De nuevo era soltero y no desaprovechó las oportunidades que se le presentaban, solo buscaba olvidar y al poco tiempo descubrió que lo hacía solo de forma momentánea, el recuerdo de Bella se seguía colando en sus pensamientos. Cuando Tanya apareció en Boston y se le acercó se detuvo por un instante pues la relacionaba con Bella, pero Tanya se encargó de dejarle en claro que no tenían qué hablar si le dolía, y así fue como por varios días salió con ella y un grupo de amigos que tenía en la ciudad, hasta finalmente pasar una noche juntos que en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo hizo sentir despreciable, luego recordó que era libre y no tenía cuentas que rendir.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la ciudad su madre lo apartó para hablar con él, al detectar de que iba la charla hizo ademan de marcharse, pero Esme no se lo permitió.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Edward Cullen! — Le exigió en tono autoritario. Aquel inhóspito llamado lo hizo regresar y sentarse en la silla que acababa de abandonar. — Ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que terminaste con Bella y lo único que estás haciendo es dañarte a ti mismo.

— Estoy trabajado… — Se detuvo cuando una revista le fue arrojada y pudo ver la portada, ahí estaba él en un bar con Tanya en sus piernas y se veía bastante animado. — ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Este no eres tú. — Señaló Esme sentándose en la silla a su lado tomándole la mano. — Lo que te está motivando a actuar de esta manera es la ira, en el fondo quieres que ella se entere y lastimarla.

— ¡Ella lo hizo primero! — Le recordó apartando la mano.

—Eso es lo que parece, pero no por ello vas a destrozar tu reputación. — Indicó. — Además, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar. Ese día actuaste despreciable, no te eduqué de esa forma.

— Querías que la tratara como sin nada, no se lo merece.

— No tenías derecho a traer de regreso sus errores de pasado exhibiéndola ante todos. Hay cosas que se confían a su pareja en privado y un verdadero hombre sabe mantenerlas ahí aun cuando todo termina. — Le dijo con seriedad, pero Edward notó cierta decepción en su rostro. — No te pido que continúes como sin nada, pero quiero que no te destruyas intentado destruirla a ella en realidad. Te amo y me duele ver lo que estás haciéndote.

Tras eso le besó en la frente y salió de la habitación, hasta ese momento fue consciente de que sus otros dos hijos habían escuchado la conversación y solo pudo apretarles los brazos y decirles unas palabras que los dejó sin aliento.

— Esperaba más de ustedes.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Emmett finalmente se estiró.

— Mamá siempre suele pensar lo mejor de las personas, se niega a creer que Bella te traicionó.

— Pero lo hizo. — Secundó Alice. — Aunque ella tiene razón contigo, Ed, no puedes seguir el camino en el que vas. No arruines tu carrera por alguien como ella. Debemos demostrar que a pesar de lo que hizo no te convirtió en una peor persona.

Con las palabras de su hermana en mente reconsideró el camino que estaba tomando, que en realidad no sabía cómo había llegado a él, la única explicación era estar cegado por la venganza, lo cual era absurdo ya que no sabía si la estaba lastimando de verdad. Luego de aquella última llamada el día de su graduación no volvió a tener noticias de ella y Tanya le comentó que nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Esme con ayuda de una socia iban a abrir su empresa de decoración y para eso organizaron un desayuno al que ninguno de los chicos quería asistir en realidad, por saber a quienes se iban a encontrar, pero se trataba de un día importante en la vida de Esme y no la iban a dejar sola.

Al llegar se alegraron de que los dejaran juntos en una mesa apartada de los Swan que apenas les dirigieron la palabra, ellos estaban ahí por Ruth, la socia de Esme. Para hacer el ambiente más ligero Emmett comenzó a hablarles de algunos detalles chuscos que había ocurrido en la oficina haciéndolos reír, momento que fue interrumpido.

— Justo las personas que ansiaba encontrarme. — La voz ronca los hizo girarse y Edward se levantó como un resorte quedando de frente a Demetri.

— Mejor vete de aquí, no quieres problemas. — Le indicó Emmett que ya estaba frente a su hermano para evitar una pelea.

— Brindemos por el éxito de su madre. — Levantó la copa y bebió con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Brindemos por lo estúpidos que son y lo sencillo que resultó engañarlos.

Aquel comentario provocó un silencio.

— Demetri. — Lo llamó Tanya llegando junto a él cogiéndolo del brazo.

— Tranquila, solo estaba hablando con este patético grupo. — Los señaló y se sacudió a Tanya que trataba de alejarlo, sabía que estaba colocado y no media las consecuencias. — Te lo advertí, Cullen, disfruté de sobremanera el arrebatártela. No creí tener tanto poder en su relación, solo la duda fue suficiente para que la apartaras y me hicieras el favor de destruirla. Lo intenté, una y otra vez, pero no conseguía dañarla y finalmente tú lo hiciste por mí, acabaste con ella tan profundamente que desapareció.

Edward se abalanzó sobre él, pero Emmett lo retuvo justo a tiempo. Demetri retrocedió.

— ¿Creyeron que luego de sus humillaciones yo no iba a tomar represalias? — Sonrió con arrogancia. — Siempre me han subestimado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un puño le dio de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo caer de espaldas arrancando gritos de desconcierto que detuvo la música haciéndolos el centro de atención. Emmett mantenía a Edward sujeto para que no se fuera sobre Demetri, aunque ganas tampoco le faltaban.

Se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la boca, pero aun así sonrió.

— No importa lo que hagas, tú perdiste y yo gané. — Fue lo último que dijo reacomodándose el saco y encaminándose a su mesa diciendo a su paso todo estar bien. Tanya iba detrás de él.

Esme llegó hasta ellos incrédula por aquel comportamiento, pero cuando escuchó lo que había sucedido su corazón se contrajo al notar el tormento en su hijo, era consciente del grave error que había cometido, lo abrazo fuerte.

— Ve. — Le pidió al saber lo que quería hacer.

Edward la besó y se marchó con los chicos detrás de él. Esme también les pidió que lo acompañaran. Se dirigieron al apartamento de Bella, pero no pudieron pasar del recibidor, les indicaron que Bella no vivía ya en ese lugar, que sus cosas ya habían sido retiradas, sin creerse que eso fuera del todo cierto, Edward consiguió colarse con ayuda de Emmett que retuvo al guardia. Al llegar al apartamento sacó la llave que aún mantenía entre las suyas y al abrir lo encontró vacío, se quedó ahí de pie mirando a todos lados.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que todos junto con el guardia estaban con él. Les pidió retirarse antes de llamar a las autoridades.

— ¿A dónde enviaron sus cosas? — Preguntó Jasper.

— Un servicio se encargó de todo, fue su asistente quien lo coordinó. — Les informó repitiendo que debían de marcharse.

Lo hicieron, no tenían nada que hacer ahí después de todo ella no estaba. Edward le indicó a Jasper a donde dirigirse, recordaba la dirección de Megan luego de haber ido por Bella una vez. Eran varios apartamentos, pero tuvieron la suerte de que un chico les indicó cual era el de Megan. Tocaron insistentemente hasta que una niña rubia les abrió la puerta, manteniendo la cadena puesta y mirándolos por el espacio disponible.

— Debes de ser Lily ¿Está Megan en casa? — Preguntó Edward.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — Preguntó extrañada desde la rendija de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es, cariño? — Preguntó una voz que Edward reconoció.

— ¡Megan! — Gritó.

Acto seguido la puerta se cerró de golpe y antes de que golpearan de nuevo se escuchó la cadena ser retirada y la puerta volver a abrirse. Megan se mantuvo ahí y le pidió a su hermana ir a su habitación asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Cuestionó.

— Necesito saber dónde esta Bella, fui a su apartamento y se fue.

— No la culpo por querer salir de un lugar plagado de recuerdos. — Le dijo con seriedad. —Lo siento pero no sé en donde se encuentra. Dijo que se tomaría un tiempo, iba a viajar.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Dónde vivirá? — Continúo Edward que la tomó por los brazos, pero la soltó cuando Emmett lo llamó.

— No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. — Sentenció. — Le hiciste mucho daño, no te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Déjala tranquila, después de todo lo que ha pasado merece paz. Le pediste que desapareciera de tu vida y fue lo que ella hizo.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? — La cuestionó. — El dolor de sentirme traicionado me cegó.

— No sé lo que hubiera hecho. — Admitió. — Pero pudiste escucharla, verificar y no echarle en cara sus errores. ¿Crees que ella no se flagela por todo eso?

— ¿Te lo contó?

— Lo hizo, y justo por eso sé que no mereces una segunda oportunidad. — Sentenció a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Edward la detuvo.

— Por favor, Megan. — Suplicó.

Megan negó con la cabeza, veía el dolor auténtico en los ojos verdes, pero recordó la condición de su amiga y como ella abandonó la ciudad y todo lo que era conocido para ella en un intento de comenzar de nuevo alejada de todos los que la habían lastimado.

— No, te enviaré unas cajas con tus cosas. No vuelvas más por aquí o llamaré a la policía. ¿Soy clara? — Preguntó, y al Edward retroceder cerró la puerta y echó la cadena.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Cullen, Esme ya los esperaba ansiosa en la sala, Edward se sentó a su lado y esperó por un largo rato hasta que finalmente Edward habló.

— Se ha ido, mamá, Megan sabe dónde se encuentra pero no me lo dirá. — Esme suspiró con pesar. Justo esto es lo que había temido, que su hijo se equivocara y ahora se atormentaría por lo que habida hecho.

Cuando Carlisle llegó enarcó una ceja ante el ambiente lúgubre que se percibía. Dejó sus cosas en el lugar de siempre y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, hasta donde llegó su esposa.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Le preguntó en voz baja.

— Alguien acaba de descubrir que cometió un grave error al juzgar sin comprobar. — Le señaló a Edward con la cabeza. — Demetri fue al desayuno y aclaró la situación. Todo fue una venganza.

Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Tenías razón, Bella no podía hacer algo de lo que se le estaba acusando.

— Todo estaba ahí y ella no se defendió. ¿Qué querías que pensara? — Protestó Edward que los había estado escuchando aun cuando estaban hablando por lo bajo.

— No era lo que tenías que pensar, era en como sobrellevar ese incidente. Era la mujer a la que planeabas convertir en tu esposa. No le diste el beneficio de la duda, solo la juzgaste y sentenciaste, — lo acusó Carlisle con seriedad. — Tu orgullo estaba tan lacerado, y recordabas tanto lo que ella había sido que olvidaste por completo quien era ahora.

— Alice… — comenzó pero se detuvo ante la mirada severa de su padre.

— Alice también se equivocó, todos lo hicimos. — Aclaró pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su esposa. — No la dejamos hablar, ella no se defendió porque lo creyó causa perdida, todos la juzgamos y la abandonamos. Ninguno estamos exentos de culpa.

— Tengo que encontrarla. — Sentenció con vehemencia.

Carlisle se disculpó y fue a su despacho por el sobre que había mantenido guardado, pensó en ocultarlo, pero creía que ese sería un gran aliciente para que en verdad su hijo hiciera todo para encontrarla. Era una lástima que por una venganza tres vidas se vieran arruinadas. Al llegar a donde estaban le pidió acompañarlo y en el comedor le dio el sobre, quería hacerlo en privado, pero todos estaban en el pasillo expectantes.

— ¿Aún lo tienes? — Preguntó contrariado, después del tiempo los resultados que ahí encontrará no eran relevantes a no ser que se tratara de algo que no desapareciera con medicación.

Abrió el sobre y buscó entre los parámetros hasta dar con uno en específico notando que estaba alterado, aquello le heló la sangre y lo hizo tambalearse.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Gritó arrugando la hoja entre sus manos.

— No podía obligarte, ¿sabes lo que arriesgué por obtener estos estudios? — Le cuestionó viéndolo asentir. — Ella obtuvo la información para la interrupción.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Intervino Esme llegando junto a su hijo, nerviosa al intuir de lo que estaban hablando.

— Bella está embarazada. — Dijo Edward haciendo a los demás contener la respiración.

Jasper que se mantenía detrás de Alice frotándole los brazos se detuvo y suspiró negando. Algo en el fondo le indicaba que encontrarla sería algo como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¡Tengo que encontrarla! Volveré con Megan…

— Ella no hablará, es muy leal a Bella y tras el daño que le ocasionamos no creo que lo consigamos. — Intervino Jasper encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada severa de su novia. — Lo siento, Ali, pero Bella tiene los medios para desaparecer si así lo desea.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las sillas, estaba pensado por donde comenzar para poder encontrarla. Necesitaba conocer la decisión sobre el embarazo, se negaba a pensar que pudiera tomar la decisión de terminar con él, la encontraría así le tomara la vida entera.

**...**

**_Cinco años después_**

Tras ese largo tiempo fuera de la ciudad Bella hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para pasar desapercibida, al primer año de terminar la facultad su ausencia en la empresa Swan así como en el mundo laboral causó revuelo. Algunos la apodaron _la estrella fugaz_, por apagarse al punto de haber estado casi en la cima.

Luego de lo sucedido tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa en su nuevo comienzo. Tras marcharse de la ciudad aceptó el trabajo en una empresa de inversiones muy reconocida en Londres, pero que no era rival para los Swan, o eso fue hasta que ella comenzó a trabajar ahí. Al decidir continuar con el embarazo se centró como asesora independiente, solo John Dupont, el jefe de la empresa _Inversiones Dupont,_ era el único que conocía su identidad, quería mantener el anonimato por su condición.

Megan la alertó del momento en que Edward se enteró de la verdad y le dijo estaba decidido a encontrarla, razón por la que Bella fue mucho más cautelosa. Y solo concedió una entrevista por videollamada asegurándose de que su estado no fuera notado para quitar las especulaciones de las que era acreedora y porque Edward le advirtió a Megan que, de no ayudarlo, la iba a reportar como desaparecida.

En esa entrevista develó que a pesar del revuelo y haberse ganado el mote de _estrella_ _fugaz_ por abandonar su carrera en ascenso no se arrepentía, era cierto que las finanzas dejaron de ser su principal fuente de ingresos, pero no las había abandonado del todo ya que estaba trabajando como asesora independiente. Además indicó que estaba centrada en su nuevo proyecto, ahí dio a conocer que la cadena Rosset era suya y que el hecho de estuviera resurgiendo no era un golpe de suerte o un mejoramientos por parte de Louis Saint-Claire, todo era gracias a una nueva administración y un nuevo dueño.

Y como fue de esperarse se habló de su ruptura con Edward a quien se había visto con Tanya y otras mujeres. Bella se encogió de hombros y solo se limitó a decir que después de todo, las cosas no resultaron y cada uno era libre de continuar con su vida, que le deseaba lo mejor. Aquello le costó un trabajo atroz, cada palabra laceraba y tuvo que mantener una sonrisa. Pero rogaba porque con eso terminaran de crear historias a su alrededor.

La entrevista tuvo un beneficio inesperado, al conocer que ella estaba trabajando como asesora, fueron varios inversionistas los que se acercaron a ella y bastantes de lo que estaban con Charlie, sin si quiera buscarlo, terminó quitándole clientes a su padre y trasladándolos a Dopunt, que mantenía su respaldo a Bella con la consigna de que todos esos clientes se irían cuando ella se marchara. Eso no le importó a John, él estaba recibiendo un beneficio mayor, su único hijo no solo lo tenía a él como maestro, Bella también se volvió su mentora.

Bella estaba profundamente agradecida por el respaldo, y en inicio le cuestionó por qué no había hecho más para crecer, tenían los recursos y el potencial para ser uno de los mejores a nivel mundial, incluso superar a su padre. John solo la había mirado con una sonrisa cálida.

— Algunos me llaman conformista por decir que no necesito más, y que ya tengo mucho más de lo que gastaré en esta vida. — Se encogió de hombros. — Lo que el dinero no me dará extra es tiempo, y prefiero pasarlo con mi familia y los momentos que hemos vivido, esos son los realmente importantes.

Ante aquella conversación Bella obtuvo un nuevo modelo de familia, esperaba que en algún punto pudiera hacer lo mismo con su hijo. Pero antes de poder relajarse iba a llegar a la cúspide porque era un reto propio.

Por otro lado no tuvo casi ningún contacto con sus padres, solo algunos correos esporádicos era solo para tener algo que decir cuando sus amistades le preguntaban por ella. Intentaron quedar para encontrarse cuando estaban en Abu Dabi donde seguían creyendo que estaba su residencia, pero siempre se excusó diciendo estar fuera del país. No deseaba verlos y menos con Evan, sabía que tendrían mucho que decir y no sería nada agradable por lo que prefería mantenerlos lejos hasta que no tuviera otra opción, pero no iban a formar una parte activa de la vida de Evan.

Luego de un año y tras tener a Evan en sus brazos, pudo abrir su propia empresa, manteniendo el respaldo de Dupont. Con los hoteles avanzando por buen camino, las calificaciones subiendo se estaba relajando, sin importar el tiempo ella tenía razón.

Se aseguró de que la empresa fuera representada por una persona de su entera confianza, por eso cuando su padre despidió a Maxwell por negarse a acatar todas sus órdenes ella lo reclutó y lo dejó como representante legal manteniendo el anonimato. En poco tiempo _Diamond Coporations_ fue abriéndose paso y se extendió a lugares con alto flujo. Al final dejó Nueva York, quería que cuando llegara a esa ciudad su nombre tuviera tanto peso que hiciera a los demás tambalearse.

A los dos años de estar Diamond en el mercado, se convirtió en un rival a gran escala, y fue más temible cuando fue abarcando más terreno en otros campos, el siguiente movimiento fue la incorporación de la cadena hotelera a la corporación, en ese momento los hoteles estaban muy bien posicionados y los ingresos eran muy buenos, luego de unos meses se incursionó en bienes raíces, otro mercado lucrativo. Con Diamond llegando a los primeros lugares, empresas más pequeñas comenzaron a resentir y antes de que se viera afectado Dupont, Bella ofreció una pequeña parte de las acciones de su empresa a John, fue su manera de otorgar en ese momento su respaldo y protección.

Charlie por su lado poco a poco fue perdiendo clientes y como seguía manteniendo un renombre en el campo no se preocupó demasiado hasta que fue demasiado tarde, al verse sobrepasado y que cada día su cartera de clientes disminuía cambiándolo por la nueva corporación, hizo movimientos para tratar de retener o recuperar, pero no le fue sencillo. Y cuando los rumores de que Diamond abriría una sucursal en Nueva york se acrecentaron, eso sí lo hizo inquietarse, vio en esa empresa un rival peligroso, no supo a que nivel sino hasta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su propia empresa. Despidió a ejecutivos por no percatarse de ese detalle, pero estuvo más furioso con él mismo por no haberlo visto.

Luego de varios años de trabajo duro, Bella estaba lista para regresar a la ciudad que abandonó en silencio y destruida. Iba a colocar las piezas en su lugar.

El sonido de unos pasos presurosos le indicó que Evan acababa de llegar. Salió a su encuentro y se inclinó para poder abrazarlo. Cada día al ser recibida con una alegre sonrisa y unos pequeños brazos que la envolvían agradecía haber tomado la decisión de mantener a Evan en su vida. Y justo por él trabajaba tan duró intentando hacer un mundo mejor, aún con las grandes responsabilidades adquiridas por la empresa a su poder, se aseguraba de dedicarle el tiempo necesario a su hijo, no quería que él pasara por lo que ella. Con dificultad aprendió a relegar las tareas sin dejar de estar al pendiente de ellas.

Conforme el nombre de la empresa comenzaba a escalar, muchas suposiciones giraban en torno a quien estaba detrás de aquel nuevo imperio. Cada empleado tenía que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad de varios millones de dólares por lo que su nombre nunca era mencionado.

Estaba todo listo para volver a Nueva York, la empresa que tenía en la ciudad funcionando desde hace unos meses estaba quitando clientes a las otras grandes de la ciudad. Charlie era uno de los más afectados y no era coincidencia, ella estaba robando clientes con facilidad, eso sin contar que estaba a nada de obtener ser la accionista mayoritaria y apenas acababan de darse cuenta por lo que Charlie deseaba una reunión con el jefe y no con los subordinados como él los llamaba.

Para el jueves iban a tener una reunión, bueno lo haría con el jefe de la sucursal, pero ella estaría cerca escuchando como se desarrollaba. Iba a descubrir que era ella quien estaba detrás de todo al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo. Ese fin de semana estaba programada una fastuosa fiesta con las mejores familias, inversionistas y clientes de la ciudad donde ella al fin develaría que detrás de todo ese éxito estaba Isabella Swan a quien más de uno subestimó y a quien Charlie trató de hundir, pero ya no estaba más a su sombra, era su momento de brillar.

Evan le cogió la cara entre sus manitas ganándose su atención, Bella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes, era una copia de Edward, solo el color de cabello era idéntico al suyo.

— ¿Qué tal el último día en la escuela? — Le preguntó levantándolo y permitiendo que el envolviera sus piernas en su cintura.

Evan tenía ya cuatro años, era un niño muy inteligente y feliz. Aunque mudarse lejos de sus amigos no le había agradado, aceptó ante la idea de conocer la ciudad de la que Bella y Jacob tanto le hablaban. Jake se mantenía en su vida, ya iba para su segundo año de matrimonio con Leah, y vivían en Texas, aunque viajaban constantemente a Nueva York por trabajo, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a hablar con los Cullen, aun cuando aseguraban habérselos topado en fiestas.

Por otro lado estaba Ángela, la niñera y una muy buena amiga de Bella. La conoció por casualidad, luego de hablar con ella comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando y sabiendo lo terrible que era sentirse sola, no pudo evitar ofrecerle un trabajo que comenzó como parte del personal de casa, para luego del nacimiento de Evan convertirla en la niñera al notar como su hijo se relajaba con ella y la paciencia con que ella lo trataba. El embarazo no había sido fácil, los últimos meses los tuvo que pasar en cama por riesgo de parto prematuro derivados de su presión y un accidente que tuvo.

Ese tiempo en cama fue como una prisión, pero al tener a su hijo en brazos todo se olvidó. Por él estaba dispuesta a todo por su bienestar… Bueno, casi todo, Evan había preguntado en diversas ocasiones por su papá, al inicio lo distraía con facilidad, pero luego de un tiempo no lo pudo hacer más y habló con él mostrándole una foto de Edward y le contó una historia tratando de hacerlo comprender de porqué él no iba a estar en su vida.

Damian, que estaba como vicepresidente en la filial de Londres y a quien convirtió en un buen amigo, le aseguraba que con el paso de los años las preguntas se intensificarían. Él lo sabía muy bien al venir de una familia de padres divorciados, aunque su madre lo crio con amor y sin que nada le hiciera falta, la curiosidad de conocer a su padre nunca lo abandonó, solo que en su caso él murió. Bella sabía que decir que había muerto sería mucho más fácil, pero no quería mentirle a ese grado, en ese momento no se preocupó porque lo vio lejano, pero el tiempo había pasado y ese momento estaba por llegar.

— ¿Por qué demoraron? — Preguntó Bella a Angie que acababa de llegar con la mochila de Evan en el hombro.

— Se negaba a dejar a su maestra.

— ¿Es cierto? ¿No quieres conocer Nueva York, su hermoso parque, el museo…?

— Mis amigos no estarán allá. — Dijo con un mohín.

— Recuerda que solo será un tiempo, para el próximo año estaremos de vuelta y no nos marcharemos de nuevo. — Le recordó besando la punta de su naricita haciéndolo reír.

Lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y lo vio salir corriendo, todos en el edificio cuidaban de que no se lastimara. Bella estaba lista para marcharse solo esperaba a Damian para dar unas últimas indicaciones.

Cuando llegó le firmó un par de papeles y le recordó cómo llevar algunas cosas en su ausencia. Damian era alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos almendrados, era un tipo atractivo pero también gay que la cuidaba de sobra y por esa razón Jacob lo consideraba como de la familia.

Al llegar el ascensor Damian cogió a Evan y lo dejó de cabeza haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita haciéndolo reír hasta contagiarlos a todos. Lo enderezó manteniéndolo en brazos.

— Te voy a echar de menos, pero prometo irte a visitar.

— ¿Y me llevarás galletas? — Preguntó Evan sonriendo ante el asentimiento de Damian.

Bella sabía que las galletas oreo que Damian siempre tenía en su oficina eran para cuando Evan acudía a saludar o simplemente a comer. Siempre dejaba unas pocas a la mano, solo para el antojo no para que se atascara de ellas.

— La empresa no será la misma sin ti aquí. — Le aclaró. — ¿Estás segura de lo que harás?

— He trabajado tan duro por tanto tiempo esperando este momento. — Sentenció con una sonrisa ladeada, ya casi podía saborear su victoria. — Quiero que Charlie sepa que no tenía razón al decir que yo jamás podría manejar una empresa.

— No manejas una empresa. — La contradijo Damian. — Has creado un imperio; hoteles, finanzas y bienes raíces.

— Estoy lista para mostrar al mundo a la auténtica Isabella Swan.

**…**

* * *

Estamos de regreso, con un día de retraso, pero comenzamos el mes de la mejor manera. Gracias por seguir leyendo y las publicaciones intentaremos sean de manera semanal, este tiempo que nos dimos con mi beta fue para avanzar lo más posible y alcanzamos una buena cantidad lo que nos ayudará a no retrasarnos en las publicaciones.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

**Titi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**2.- Rencuentro y Verdad a medias**

Damian los acompañó hasta el hangar donde ya estaba el jet esperando. Bella dejó que Angie se adelantara con Evan antes de dar unas últimas instrucciones y marcharse sabiendo que se verían dentro de un par de días cuando se celebrara la fiesta de la compañía donde se iba a mostrar al mundo.

Evan a su corta edad, estaba familiarizado con viajar en avión, por los constantes viajes a diferentes partes del mundo en donde Bella se tenía que desplazar por trabajo y a otros por puro placer. Como era habitual, Evan se durmió en los brazos de su madre al cabo de unas horas, Bella lo mantenía en sus piernas y apartaba el cabello de su frente con suavidad.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Le preguntó Angie al verla perderse en su mente.

— Sé que estando en la misma ciudad, no podré ocultárselo por mucho tiempo. — Le dijo sin dejar de ver a su hijo. — Solo que cuando él lo sepa tendrá que ser en el momento que yo decida.

Angie asintió aunque en el fondo sabía las nulas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

— Evan quiere conocer a su papá desde hace mucho y sabe que vive en la ciudad. — Le recordó Angie.

— Lo sé, pero el juego está por comenzar y tengo que mover mis piezas con inteligencia.

— Has demostrado ser muy inteligente, ¡ve a dónde has llegado!

— Solo quiero poner las cosas en su lugar. — Sentenció mirando por la ventanilla.

Bella en el fondo sabía que era un ajuste de cuentas, algo que necesitaba hacer para poder vivir en paz. Intuía que tras lo que iba a hacer se ganaría un buen grupo de enemigos por lo que reforzó la seguridad para su hijo, él era lo único que le importaba en realidad.

Luego de lo que le parecieron demasiadas horas por apenas poder dormir, finalmente le notificaron que estaban cerca. Evan al escuchar aquello, se sentó de nuevo sobre las piernas de su madre para ver la ciudad que se iba haciendo visible, cuando llegó el momento de aterrizar Bella lo acomodó y abrochó el cinturón dejándolo junto a la ventanilla sin que se perdiera ningún detalle.

Al tocar tierra un nerviosismo la invadió, pero lo apartó. Antes de bajar, un oficial subió a comprobar que el papeleo estaba en orden antes de dejarlos descender donde ya los esperaba un auto y Megan, que no se contuvo fue hasta Bella para abrazarla.

— ¡En verdad estás aquí! — Chilló emocionada.

— Lo estamos. — Sentenció señalándole a Evan que bajaba por la escalerilla ayudado por Angie.

— Es mucho más guapo en persona que por las videollamadas en las que se colaba. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Megan se acercó a Evan colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Bella vio a su hijo que no dudo en saludarla, pues la veía constantemente por las videollamadas. Megan había regresado a ser su asistente en cuanto abrió la sucursal en Nueva York, pero estaba por ascenderla pues estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo como enlace entre los hoteles, la firma de inversiones y los bienes raíces.

Al abrir la puerta de la camioneta estaba la sillita de Evan. Megan y Angie aunque no se conocían frente a frente parecían buenas amigas, no paraban de hablar durante el camino hasta el que sería su nuevo hogar. Era un penthouse en _Upper East Side_ de Manhathan. La vista al parque era sin duda mucho mejor que el que había tenido anteriormente.

— Podemos repasar la agenda para mañana. — Pidió Bella, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y mañana sería su primer día en la sucursal de la ciudad, además de que su padre tenía una reunión.

— Todos los directivos de los departamentos están citados a las ocho para una reunión contigo. — Le indicó leyendo desde su iPad. — A mediodía está una reunión con Charlie y sus abogados, y la reunión con los Abernathy se pospuso hasta la próxima semana. Y a las cuatro tienes una reunión con la directora para el prescolar de Evan. Finalmente a las cinco y media tienes que estar en el estudio de Zahuir, quien está ansioso de que te pruebes el vestido para la cena de gala.

Bella suspiró el ajetreo comenzaba, pero entre más pronto sucedieran las cosas era mucho mejor.

Al llegar al penthouse Evan corrió por los pasillos para conocer el lugar, un par de mujeres llegaron hasta donde estaban.

— Ellas son Vicky la encargada de limpieza y Dafne la cocinera. — Las presentó Megan.

Bella les estrechó la mano a ambas.

— Es un placer conocerlas, tengo maravillosas referencias de ambas. — Dijo Bella con una sonrisa. — Nos acoplaremos rápidamente. Ella es Ángela, la niñera de Evan y a quien le pueden consultar alguna duda sobre el manejo de la casa cuando yo no esté disponible, ella sabe cómo me gustan las cosas.

— Tengo algunos años de experiencia. — Dijo Ángela con una gran sonrisa.

Bella al dejar de escuchar a su hijo se encaminó por el pasillo hasta entrar a la última habitación donde lo vio entrar y lo encontró en el sillón tratando de encender el gran televisor que ahí estaba.

— Eso lo averiguaremos después, ven a conocer a Vicky y Dafne. — Le pidió Bella tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a donde estaban las mujeres.

Como era habitual, Evan ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su madre, eso solía hacer al conocer gente. Bella les indicó que se le pasaría.

Cenaron entre risas, y después Bella dejó que Ángela se encargara de decir a donde iban las cosas, mientras ella se encargaba de bañar y meter a Evan a la cama.

— Mañana le diré a Angie que te lleve al parque. — Le dijo Bella en un susurro. — Es uno de mis lugres favoritos. Y en la noche podemos ir a cenar lo que quieras. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Sí — dijo Evan entusiasmado.

Bella tomó uno de los libros y empezó a leerlo hasta que Evan finalmente se durmió. Le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza, lo arropó y salió de la habitación dejando una lamparita encendida.

Al estar en el pasillo se abrazó a sí misma, el momento finalmente había llegado.

**…**

Bella salió muy temprano al día siguiente, besó a Evan que abrió sus ojos y la despidió con un "te quiero". Un auto ya la esperaba y la llevó hasta las oficinas, al detenerse frente al edificio, no pudo evitar recordar que por ese lugar su relación había terminado, al inicio pensó en venderlo pero no logró encontrar otro a la venta con su ubicación y tamaño.

Megan la estaba esperando en la puerta y la guio hasta la sala de reuniones donde ya estaban todos, se dirigió hasta Arthurt Maxwell a quien abrazó con afecto.

— Uno de los rostros que más aprecio. — Le dijo Bella apretando sus manos y luego yendo a su lugar. — Buenos días, señores. Las cosas van a cambiar un poco con mi llegada, vengo a sacar del mercado a un par de empresas y eso elevará tensiones, así que prepárense.

Algunos rostros se tensaron, otros parecían animados ante aquello.

— Swan Industries y Abernathy Corporations son las dos principales empresas que quiero que se enfoquen para tener el control sobre ellas.

— Abernathy está intentado encontrar un inversionista, por eso canceló la reunión del día de hoy. — La interrumpió Owen.

— Volverá. — Apuntó Bella con seguridad. — Por otro lado está Charlie, no quiero que por ningún motivo se revele mi identidad. Él está desesperado por retener el control de su empresa, así que no deben de ceder. Yo estaré del otro lado del cristal observando cómo se desarrolla la reunión. Un paso en falso y puede ser la ruina de sus carreras ¿Soy clara?

Obtuvo un asentimiento general. Escuchó atenta la entrega de resultados de cada uno de los departamentos e hizo sugerencias para mover algunos parámetros y poder sumar a capital.

Luego de terminar la reunión y tener videollamadas con otras sucursales, recorrió la empresa para verificar el funcionamiento hablando con algunos jefes de departamento al ver que unos empleados parecían encontrar la forma de perder el tiempo.

Antes del mediodía Bella estaba en la habitación contigua a la sala de reuniones cómodamente sentada con una taza de café en la mano observando cómo se iba llenado, por el intercomunicador le avisaron que su padre había llegado al edificio. Los nervios se hicieron presentes, luego de cinco años lo vería nuevamente.

Cuando entró en la sala también vio a Emmett que lo acompañaba entre el grupo de abogados. Charlie se sentó en la silla indicada y lo vio fruncir el ceño al ver a Arthur entrar en la sala.

— Maxwell, pensamos que quien nos recibiría seria tu jefe.

— Esa era el plan, pero tuvo que asistir a una negociación fuera de la empresa y no alcanzó a llegar. Envía sus disculpas.

— Quería hablar con él personalmente.

— Estoy en su representación, además mañana por la noche podrán hablar directamente en la fiesta.

— Claro que asistiremos, pero ahora hablemos de negocios.

— Charlie, nosotros contamos con un 42% de las acciones y en este momento la corporación Swan tiene serios problemas económicos.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? — Increpó Charlie con rapidez e indignación. — Todo eso son mentiras.

Bella sonrió, su reacción lo dejaba al descubierto.

— Te repito, nosotros estamos dentro, por lo que conocemos el estado real de la empresa. —Le recordó manteniéndose sereno, algo que pareció afectar más a Charlie. Pero Arthur fingió no notarlo y continuó. — Por el número de acciones con las que contamos lo hemos manejado como una fusión.

— ¿Fusión?, ustedes se metieron en mi empresa — Golpeó la mesa.

— Nosotros lo manejamos como una fusión, pero si quieres podemos decir que nos hicimos de las acciones poco a poco y que no se dieron cuenta debido a la incapacidad de tus hombres, ¿imagina lo que pensarán tus clientes de eso? — Abrió los ojos y apretó los puños, no podía decir nada respecto a eso, sabía que tenía razón.

— ¡Es un robo!

— No, Charlie, no es un robo. Simplemente se vio la oportunidad y la tomamos, acéptalo como la ayuda que la empresa Swan necesita desesperadamente. Si accedes a vendernos un 10% quedaremos como accionistas mayoritarios, y podremos hacer lo mejor para la empresa.

— ¿Lo mejor para la empresa?

— ¿Se garantiza una ayuda o un desmantelamiento? — Preguntó Emmett con seriedad.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, Emmett había hecho la pregunta acertada.

— Se analizará a fondo la condición de Swan Industries antes de tomar la decisión final, si mantenerla a flote es más caro que una liquidación…

Charlie se levantó y maldijo por lo alto. Esa explosión a Bella la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, su padre sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja y que podía perderlo todo de un día para otro.

— ¡Tú sabes lo que ha costado Swan Industries! — Apuntó a Maxwell que asintió tratando de no inmutarse. — Es por la que he trabajado por años, a la que le he dedicado cada segundo de mi vida, y tú planeas que la venda, que quede como un socio.

— Creo que eso es lo que te pasa por descuidar la empresa.

— No vine aquí para que me dijeras en lo que he fallado, no planeo venderles ese 10 %, no dejaré que destruyan todo por lo que he trabajado.

— No tienes otra alternativa.

— La buscaré. — Dijo tomando sus cosas. — Quiero hablar con tu jefe, llegaré a un acuerdo con él.

— Imaginaba que algo así sucedería, el lunes te recibirá a la misma hora. — Maxwell tomó sus cosas y se despidió.

Bella vio a su padre tratando de serenarse y hablando con algunos de los hombres que trabajaban para él. Estaba acorralado y por su mirada comprendió que sabía lo que le esperaba.

— Bella, jamás había visto a tu padre…

— ¿Derrotado, acorralado? — Terminó Bella la frase de Megan que recién acababa de llegar. — Eso nos demuestra que cada uno obtiene lo que se merece.

— ¿Estás lista para mañana en la noche?

— Sí, no puedo esperar a ver sus rostros cuando se den cuenta de que la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, soy yo, a la que él osaba llamar incompetente.

— ¿Y si él se niega a vender las acciones?

— Swan Industries pasará a la historia rápidamente. — Tomó un sorbo de café y caminó rumbo a su oficina con Megan siguiéndola luego de que Charlie se hubiera marchado. —Dime, Megan, ¿qué tal va tu relación con Owen?

— Excelente, es un hombre maravilloso.

— Se ven tan bien juntos. — Le guiñó un ojo. — Aún recuerdo como estando en la empresa de Charlie se pasaba por tu escritorio constantemente llevando informes personalmente, cuando podía enviarlos como todos los demás.

Megan recordó esos momentos en la empresa Swan, siempre lo consideró atractivo y muy caballeroso, pero lo sentía fuera de su alcance y por eso se centraba en su trabajo ignorando todo lo que Owen hacia torpemente para acercarse a ella. No fue hasta que coincidieron de nueva cuenta trabajando para Bella que las cosas fluyeron. Owen no estaba dispuesto a perder la segunda oportunidad que se le presentaba y ahí estaban a casi un año de relación.

Megan suspiró y frunció el ceño abrazando el iPad contra su pecho.

— Verás a Edward de nuevo.

— Lo sé, luego de sus intentos infructuosos por encontrarme me presentaré ante él. — Bebió de nuevo de su taza y trató de relajarse, el verlo de nuevo sí la alteraba, pero también quería cerrar ese ciclo.

Bella continúo con su trabajo, después acudió a la que sería la escuela de Evan, la recorrió junto a la directora escuchando el método de enseñanza que era muy similar al que estaba llevando en Londres. Luego de llenar los formularios y entregar la documentación solicitada, le otorgaron el horario de Evan al que esperaban la siguiente semana.

La prueba del vestido fue rápida, era una de las ventajas que se tuvieran sus medidas. Era blanco la parte superior, de mangas largas, lleno de transparencias con su particular diseño dorado, la parte inferior se ajustaba a su figura y por detrás se abría en una especie de cola. Ese vestido iba a resaltar, justo lo que estaba buscando.

**…**

La gran noche llegó, Bella regresó temprano a casa para que la arreglaran. Evan se mantuvo muy cerca de ella jugando y contándole animado todo lo que había hecho con Angie en el parque y su visita de esa mañana al museo Metropolitano. Bella lo dejó viendo televisión sobre su cama mientras ella se colocaba el vestido y al salir llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Te ves muy bonita, mami. — Dijo bajando de la cama con cuidado y acercándose a ella jugando con la tela de la cola fingiendo ser un fantasma.

— ¿No está aquí Evan? — Preguntó Angie llegando a la habitación para llevarse a Evan a cenar.

— ¿Señor fantasma, ha visto a mi hijo? — Preguntó Bella con una gran sonrisa, lo vio quedarse muy quieto.

— Me lo comí — dijo Evan entre risas.

— ¡Y qué voy a hacer sin mi niño! — Bella fingió consternación.

— Es una lástima, esta noche Dafne había preparado unos _pancakes_ para Evan, me los tenderé que comer yo solita. — Apuntó Angie notando como Evan salía de entre la tela del vestido.

— Aquí estoy, yo quiero pancakes — Dijo tomando su mano.

Ambas rieron ante lo sencillo que era hacerlo salir de su escondite.

— ¿Cenas conmigo, mami?

Bella se acercó a él y se colocó en cuclillas acomodando su cabello al que ya le hacía falta un corte.

— Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero tengo que ir a un evento. — Bella frunció el ceño. — Una reunión aburrida de adultos, pronto podrás acompañarme.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Le preguntó extendiendo su manita y mostrando su dedo meñique.

Bella que entendió, entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de su hijo.

— Lo prometo, así como que si te portas bien, mañana iremos a comer pizza. — Ante aquella mención se vio envuelta en los brazos de su hijo, lo cargó y le pidió a Ángela tomar su abrigo y bolso, para ella bajar a Evan al comedor donde estaba esperando su cena.

Lo dejó al cuidado de Angie y se marchó al recibir el mensaje que su auto estaba afuera esperando. Durante el trayecto no dejó de sentir las manos húmedas, buscó en su _playlist_ hasta dar con la melodía que buscaba _Winter _de_ Vivaldi_, era su estación favorita. Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la fuerza del violín. El auto se detuvo antes de que la melodía terminara, pero la había relajado lo suficiente, fue la última en llegar y Megan la esperaba en la entrada.

— ¡Te ves espectacular! — Le dijo Bella al llegar junto a ella, le había regalado un vestido de su diseñador y le sentaba de maravilla.

— Te aseguro que no mejor que tú. — Respondió Megan sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a esos cumplidos, pero ese día se sentía realmente bien. — Ya está por comenzar, todos están en sus respectivas mesas. Tus padres no están del todo emocionados al ser sentados junto a los Hale y Cullen.

— Su comodidad es lo último que me importa. — Apuntó.

Al llegar al saloncito contiguo se encontró a su socio John Dupont y su esposa Grace, quienes le brindaron todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesitó. Echó de menos que James no estuviera, pero estaba en su luna de miel.

Grace le preguntó por Evan antes de alabar su elección de vestido.

— Vas a causar varios paros cardiacos.

— Estoy segura de ello, aunque no será por mi vestir sino por mi mera presencia.

— El momento ha llegado. — Anunció John apretando su mano. — Nosotros nos adelantamos a nuestros lugares y en cuanto haga las presentaciones de acuerdo a lo acordado, puedes tomar tu sitio.

Bella los vio salir y respiró profundo. El juego estaba por comenzar.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que dejaron, creo que esta vez si los respondí todos.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, uno que apuesto están esperando con ansias.**

**TitiC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

* * *

**3.- Isabella**

A los pocos minutos la orquesta se calló y alguien se aclaraba la garganta ante el micrófono logrando que todo el salón quedara en silencio, al escuchar la voz de John dando la bienvenida y que las luces se apagaran dejando solo el escenario iluminado, Bella salió siguiendo a Megan que la llevó hasta su mesa lejos de la vista de sus padres. Bella se inclinó sobre Megan para saludar a Owen que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su novia. Megan le cogió la mano a Bella para tranquilizarla, y se lo agradeció con un apretón.

— Buenas noches a todos, para los que no me conocen soy John Dupont y tengo el privilegio de ser socio de Diamond Corporation. Me otorgaron el honor de ser su anfitrión esta noche en esta ansiada velada organizada para celebrar los cuatro años de la empresa y que ha abierto su décima sucursal en el mundo. — Hubo unos aplausos de sus colaboradores. — Diamond es una empresa que hace solo unos meses llegó a esta ciudad y lo ha hecho como los grandes, posicionándose como una de las mejores por ser una compañía responsable y sobre todo eficaz, lo que no se puede lograr sin un equipo altamente preparado y comprometido con la sociedad. Y agradezco de manera muy personal el haberme elegido como socio aunque solo sea del 5% que es un gran logro tratándose de este monstruo. — Sonrió y hubo varias risas.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor notando que todos estaban al pendiente de cada palabra.

— Es a tu derecha, seis mesas. — Le indicó Megan por lo bajó sin mirarla.

Aunque no lo estaba buscando, no pudo resistirse el echar un vistazo y notar a todos juntos en una sola mesa.

— Detrás de esta corporación ha habido mucha especulación por el posicionamiento tan rápido que ha tenido en sus diversas divisiones que son inversiones, hotelería y bienes raíces. Pero si ha conseguido convertirse en un imperio es gracias a la responsabilidad, inteligencia, entrega y por supuesto la experiencia de la persona detrás de esta corporación, la que lleva las riendas de todo este éxito, sabe de negocios y hacer grandes elecciones para fusionarse, como es el caso de la fusión que está por concretarse con Swan Industries. — Soltó señalando la mesa donde estaba Charlie que se vio obligado a guardar las apariencias y no hacer una escena.

Bella sonrió por lo bajo y lamentó no poder ver el rostro de su padre en ese momento, ahora toda la élite de Nueva York sabía de la fusión y le estaban felicitando, aunque solo los más cercanos sabían que no estaba teniendo opción.

— Y para dar comienzo me gustaría que conocieran los rostros de los directivos de cada una de las sucursales que hicieron todo lo posible para estar aquí esta noche celebrando el fruto de largas jornadas de trabajo. — Dijo finalmente John que comenzó a leer los nombres comenzando por orden de apertura más reciente, así dejando la matriz al final.

Cada uno de los directivos se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía junto a John. Al estar dispersos en el salón, Bella tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa de mantener el rostro oculto a la luz que pasaba cerca siguiendo a cada uno de los directivos. Sabía bien el orden y cuando llamaron al último ella contuvo la respiración. La mano de Grace tomó la mano libre de Bella y le dijo suavemente que todo estaría bien.

— Y por último dejamos Londres, donde se encuentra la matriz de Diamond Corporation. Señores, tengo el honor de presentar ante ustedes a la mente maestra detrás de este éxito financiero, a alguien que muchos están intrigados por conocer. — Las manos que estaban sobre las suyas le apretaron apartando todo nerviosismo; John apuntó su mano hacia la mesa — Reciban a la CEO de Diamond Corporation: Isabella Swan.

Bella se levantó con delicadeza no dejando que se notara su nerviosismo, escuchó los murmullos irse acrecentando entre los aplausos, saludó a algunas personas a su paso. Patrick, su guardaespaldas, iba detrás de ella y la ayudó a subir. John la abrazó y le cedió el micrófono. Bella repasó el salón viendo perfectamente a Demetri con cara de asombro y más allá estaban sus padres y Jasper, fue cuidadosa de no ver a nadie más en esa mesa, regresó su atención a Grace y sonrió.

— Buenas noches a todos, reitero las palabras de mi socio y amigo, sean bienvenidos a esta velada que ha sido organizada para todos ustedes y en especial para dar a conocer a mi gran equipo de trabajo, es gracias a ellos que nos posicionamos entre las mejores. Pero sobre todo, estoy feliz de estar de regreso en esta ciudad que durante muchos años fue mi hogar y donde aprendí todo lo que sé. — Hizo una pausa. — Sé que muchos están aquí solo para conocer quién está detrás de este imperio; curiosidad que se acrecentó por el hermetismo con que me he mantenido durante todos estos años, mi intención no era convertirme en foco de atención, solo quería dejar que mi trabajo hablará y no solo se siguiera creyendo que mi éxito era por asociación al apellido que porto.

Hubo algunos aplausos que Bella recibió con gustó.

— Creé una empresa desde cero en equidad, dando la misma oportunidad a hombres y mujeres. No por ser feminista, solo que en el rubro de las finanzas aún somos pocas y tenemos la misma capacidad aunque no las mismas oportunidades. Algo claro tras los grandes logros obtenidos por mi equipo de grandes mujeres. — Señaló a las mujeres que formaban su equipo de trabajo. — Ellas solo son una muestra de todas las que están detrás y que hacen funcionar la corporación. — Le guiñó un ojo a Megan que se ruborizó, algo que solo notó su novio. Bella se aclaró la garganta. — Sin más, solo puedo agradecer a todos nuestros clientes por la confianza brindada, ya que sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible. — Aceptó una copa que John le tendía. — Gracias por acompañarnos en esta gran noche, me alegra tanto ver rostros conocidos. ¡Disfruten la velada! — Levantó su copa y bebió un sorbo.

Los aplausos se escucharon fuertes y Bella se giró para abrazar a sus jefes de sucursales, y luego posaron para fotografías que al día siguiente estarían en los principales periódicos.

— Simplemente magnífica. — La felicitó John apretándole el brazo con suavidad. Bella sonrió ampliamente, los nervios no se apoderaron de ella y le permitieron dar el discurso que esperaba.

— Disfruten de esta noche, no olviden que el lunes regresamos a nuestras actividades y hay que revisar inversiones y seguir manteniéndonos en nuestra posición.

— También disfruta la noche — Le pidió Anna, su directora en la sucursal de Toronto.

— Lo haré.

Dio media vuelta pero en lugar de ir a su mesa se dirigió a la de sus padres. El momento era perfecto. No se detuvo con nadie, varios trataron de hablar con ella, pero les pidió esperar un momento. Cuando llegó, los primeros en verla fueron Emmett, Rose y Carlisle. Se aclaró la garganta obteniendo la atención de su padre que se levantó de un salto, por lo brusco del movimiento Bella tuvo que saltar hacia atrás.

— Isabella, luces…— Comenzó Renee que fue interrumpida por Bella.

— Perfecta, lo sé. — Miró a su padre y lo saludó con una sonrisa socarrona. — Charlie.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Preguntó entre dientes. — ¿Asesora financiera? ¡Basura! Tú robaste clientes de Swan Industries y quieres hacerlo parecer como trabajo.

— No robé clientes de nadie, al menos no los primeros. — Confesó encogiéndose de hombros. — Admito que estos meses fueron diferentes, he abierto panoramas de algunos empresarios que decidieron elegir a Diamond como su inversora.

— Tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre tus acciones. — Continúo Charlie, aún no se recuperaba del asombro al escuchar nombrar a su hija como la mente detrás de la corporación que quería sacarlo del mercado.

— Tienes una cita el lunes a mediodía — Le recordó y frunció el ceño al ver a Alexander el asistente de Owen acercarse por detrás de Charlie. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos le preguntó: — ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo siento, los Abernathy se acercaron a Maxwell y quieren tener una reunión, parece aceptarán la fusión. — Le informó enarcando una ceja. Bella sonrió satisfecha, estaban justo donde los quería. — Están listos para negociar.

— Lástima que ya está escrito su final. — Saboreó las palabras.

— Van a caer.

— Y lo harán ruidosamente. — Aseguró, iba a terminar con ellos delante de todo el mundo. — Cítalos a las diez, a mediodía ya hay alguien más. — Le señaló a su padre con un gesto que no le agradó a Charlie. — Deja el trabajo y diviértete un poco, te lo mereces. Si alguien más quiere hablar, concrétales una cita.

El chico se marchó y Bella regresó su atención a su padre que molesto por la altanería con que Bella se estaba manejando la cogió del brazo con rudeza, pero Patrick lo obligó a soltarla y le indicó mantener la distancia.

— Gracias, Patrick — Agradeció y le indicó que podía quitarse de entre los dos. Bella miró a su madre que se acababa de levantar tratando de ocultar un poco la tensión que estaba presente entre padre e hija y ya era notada. — Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta, madre, el menú fue pensado en ti. — Notó su confusión. — Puede que estés ante tu última cena en sociedad. ¿No te lo dijo? — Le señaló a Charlie con la mirada. — Está por perder Swan Industries.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — Preguntó temerosa.

— La empresa aún me pertenece y no vas a obtener el 10% que deseas. — Le dijo entre dientes.

— No es que tengas muchas opciones, los bancos no van a financiarte, los acreedores comenzarán a atosigarte, los clientes a marcharse y… solo es cuestión de tiempo. — Aseguró. — Yo te estoy brindando la ayuda que necesitas.

— ¿Ayuda? Quieres acabar con la empresa de la familia. — Siseó.

Bella apartó la vista y la llevó a la mesa encontrándose con las miradas de todos a los que sonrió con suficiencia.

— No me quieras culpar de tus malas decisiones, que la empresa Swan este en arenas movedizas es solo tu responsabilidad. — Le aclaró con firmeza. — Recuerda que en los negocios la familia es irrelevante. Vimos la oportunidad y la tomamos.

Antes de otra cosa Patrick llamó su atención extendiéndole su iPhone. Y tras mencionar que se trataba de Evan tomó el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— Hola, mi amor, te llamó en un momento. — Le pidió y esperó a que él aceptara para colgar y regresar la atención a su padre. — Charlie, piensa bien que es lo que harás, no olvides nuestra reunión el lunes a mediodía, se puntual mi tiempo es valioso.

— ¿Si no voy que harás? — Contratacó.

— Eres tú quien está en problemas y quien debería de razonar la ayuda que se te está brindando. No te presentes y comenzaré a mover mis acciones, y solo eso será suficiente para que comience la espiral que llevará a Swan Industries a la ruina. — Le apretó el brazo sin dejar de sonreír. — Toma tu decisión, pero disfruta de la noche.

Se detuvo frente a su madre y la abrazó para sorpresa de Renee que se tensó al escuchar el susurro de la voz de su hija.

— Creíste destruirme, pero me hiciste más fuerte. — Se apartó con una gran sonrisa y la recorrió con la mirada. — Te enviaré el número de mi entrenador personal, creo que lo necesitas, igual les pediré que no te den postre.

Ante aquello se alejó, al salir del salón le pidió a Patrick darle un momento. Se pegó a la pared y respiró profundamente, aquello había sido demasiado, pero no negaba que se sentía tan bien tener ese control. Con las emociones a raya le regresó la llamada a su hijo que respondió al tercer timbrazo.

— Hola, mami. — La saludó. — ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?

— Por supuesto, espero no llegar demasiado tarde.

— Te quiero, mami.

— Y yo te amo. — Se despidió y sonrió para sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó decirle que lo amas?— Al escuchar aquella voz se giró con rapidez asegurándose de que no se notara su turbación por tenerlo de frente.

— ¿Y eso por qué te importa? — Respondió con otra pregunta y luego una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro y se acercó lo suficiente — Si quieres saberlo, mucho menos tiempo del que me tomó decírtelo a ti.

Aquella respuesta fue algo que Edward no esperaba. Negó con la cabeza, quería tener una conversación.

— ¿En verdad lo amas?

— ¿En serio continúas por ese camino? — Negó. — Daría mi vida por él.

Edward apretó los puños, se maldecía internamente por no poder contener aquellas preguntas. Solo habían fluido.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Pidió extendiendo su mano para tocarla, pero Bella se echó hacia atrás. — Bella, por favor.

— Isabella. — Lo corrigió con énfasis. — Y sobre que tenemos algo que hablar, estás en un error.

Bella intentó regresar al salón pasando lejos de él, pero la detuvo con tres palabras.

— Supe estabas embarazada. — Soltó Edward notando como ella se giraba y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de abrirlos y soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Estás seguro que lo estaba?

— Vi los exámenes. — Confesó acercándose y Bella volvió a retroceder. — ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro bebé?

— ¿Aborté? ¿Lo di en adopción? Lo que sucediera con ese bebé es algo que no te debe importar. — Sentenció tratando de demostrar que no le importaba. — ¿Crees que me quedaría con alguien que me recordara a ti? Yo continué con mi vida, aunque no de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú con la tuya. ¿Qué tal la vida de Playboy?

Edward se llevó la mano al cabello, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un hombre apareció en donde estaban y al verlos una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Interrumpo? — Dijo llegando junto a Bella y tomándola de la cintura.

— Nunca lo haces, cariño. — Lo tranquilizó Bella con un guiño. — Creo que están tocando nuestra canción.

— Eso es cierto. — Coincidió y luego miró a Edward. — ¿No vas a presentarnos?

— Solo el pasado. — Sentenció Bella con un guiño coqueto y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído, el hombre frente a ella se enderezó con la mirada encendida.

— Suena bastante prometedor, pero primero vamos a bailar y dejar que la gente nos vea. — Se la llevó con él.

Edward ardió por aquel comentario, pero se contuvo y la observó marcharse del brazo de aquel desconocido que antes de pasar por la puerta de regreso al salón se giró y le hizo un saludo burlón, como indicándole quien era el vencedor.

Pegó el cuerpo a la pared y se llevó las manos al rostro. Esa noche no había querido asistir a aquella reunión por saber que se encontraría a los Swan, lo que no esperaba era tenerlos en la misma mesa, estos quisieron cambiarse pero no pudieron. Sin más por hacer, Charlie comenzó a platicar con Charles y Emmett sobre trabajo. Lo que llamó su atención era como no dejaba de repetir que al fin conocerían quien estaba detrás de esa corporación.

Ellos sabían por Jasper, que continuaba en la empresa junto a Charles, que la empresa Swan estaba un muy mal momento. Y lo cierto es que Edward estaba intrigado por conocer quién era el responsable de tener a Charlie en aquel estado de incertidumbre, no pudo evitar pensar en Bella y lo mucho que hubiera disfrutado ver al inquebrantable Charlie Swan ansioso por un competidor que lo estaba dejando fuera de juego. Apartó de su mente a Bella, la buscó de manera incansable utilizando sus recursos, pero todo era infructuoso, era como si ella desapareciera, solo sabía que estaba viva por comentarios lanzados por Jasper que lo escuchaba de Charlie. Edward al conocer que residía en Abu Dabi, envió un investigador privado que regresó con las manos vacías. Intentó que le siguieran el rastro por los hoteles, pero luego ella los vendió y de nuevo se quedó sin nada. Recordó la imagen de la boda de Jacob en Grecia donde la vio sentada con la familia Black, después de eso fue a ver a Jacob cuando estuvo en la ciudad para tratar de que le dijera donde estaba, pero ni siquiera lo dejaron pasar del lobby y fue avisado que era una persona no grata como sus hermanos y los Hale, por lo que si intentaba regresar las autoridades se encargarían de él.

Con todo en su contra se dio por vencido, ya se había quedado sin opciones y solo quedaba esperar a que ella dejara de ocultarse. Su error le había costado demasiado caro.

Bebió el coñac que tenía delante como si se tratara de agua. Cuando la orquesta se quedó en silencio y las luces se fueron casi al completo dejando solo el escenario iluminado supo que el evento estaba por comenzar, lo que era bueno ya que tenía hambre.

Escuchó atento al hombre que estaba hablando sin entender muy bien un chiste lanzado, pero lo que si le causo bastante gracia fue el momento en que dejó al descubierto las negociaciones con Charlie, por lo comentado por Emmett se estaba viendo obligado a aceptar contra su voluntad, pero ahí se tragó su enfado y sonrió de forma tirante e hizo parecer que aquel movimiento era algo calculado ante las preguntas de otros invitados.

Al ir presentando a los directivos, Edward notó que era un grupo bastante peculiar integrado por hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades, pero dejó de pensar en aquello al escuchar que se presentaría al CEO de la corporación. No detectó de primera instancia aquel nombre, le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que ocurría y fue la mano de Alice que cogió la suya para evitar estrellara el vaso que mantenía.

Ahí, luego de tanto tiempo, frente a todo el mundo, estaba Bella. Aquel vestido blanco entallado y el cabello recogido con algunos mechones de fuera lo hipnotizaron. Al escuchar su voz su corazón parecía detenerse y todo a su alrededor enmudeció. No podía dejar de verla, la seguridad con la que hablaba y la fluidez, denotaba una madurez que lo sedujo aún más.

Los aplausos lo hicieron recordar donde estaba. La vio posar para las fotografías y luego bajar, hizo amago de levantarse para ir a donde estaba pero Emmett a su lado le indicó que debía de esperar.

— ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto he esperado ya? — Protestó.

— No es el lugar. — Le aclaró con rigidez.

Y ella llegó a su mesa, no pudo entender lo que hablaba con sus padres, estaba absorto mirándola. Lucía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, cuando Charlie la cogió del brazo se levantó para ver como el hombre rubio detrás de ella lo apartaba y se interponía entre padre e hija, al ver la forma en que ella lo apartaba supo que debía de ser un guardaespaldas, tras el poder alcanzado sin duda ella lo necesitaba.

— Edward. — Lo llamó Alice tirando de él para que se sentara de nuevo.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que no dejaría que se le escapara, necesitaba hablar con ella y lo iba a conseguir. Maldijo no tener otro trago, su garganta estaba seca, cuando le pasaron su móvil pudo leer en sus labios el apelativo cariñoso y lo alteró.

Al alejarse de la mesa, notó como Charlie trataba de recomponerse y Renee parecía asustada, no sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero debía de ser algo bastante malo para que los Swan quedaran en aquel estado.

Ignorando a lo que su familia le pidió, fue justo a donde la vio desaparecer. Al notar que su guardaespaldas se mantenía dentro del salón aprovechó ese momento para ir a donde ella estaba, pero no estaba preparado para escuchar el "_te_ _amo"_ que ella soltó, eso terminó con su cordura desencadenando en una confesión que se negaba a creer.

Tal vez esa noche no lo escucharía, pero la obligaría a hacerlo.

Durante toda la noche no pudo más que observarla cuando bailaba con el hombre que los interrumpió, también la observó hablar con diversos hombres, pero fue muy cuidadosa de no acercarse a donde ellos estaban. Charlie se había marchado en el tiempo necesario para no levantar habladurías.

Luego de un par de horas, todos se marcharon. Esme quiso acercarse a Bella, pero Carlisle le sugirió no hacerlo, aceptó pero lo haría pronto.

Estaban esperando sus autos, cuando uno de lujo se estacionó en la entrada, vieron salir al conductor y abrir la puerta, justo en el momento que Bella salía acompañada de su guardaespaldas y el mismo hombre que los había interrumpido a ella y Edward.

— Bella. — La llamó Alice haciéndola detenerse antes de entrar al auto.

Esa escena, verlos a ellos ahí de pie esperando sus autos, la hizo recordar aquella primera vez que se vieron fuera del bar. Aquel día que todo cambió, porque ellos entraron en su vida. Bella solo negó y entró en el auto seguida de los dos hombres y el auto se marchó.

Bella se recostó en el asiento y apretó la mano de Damian agradeciendo el apoyo de esa noche. Sonrió de lado al recordar el shock en su padre, aquello era algo que estaba buscando.

El juego comenzaba.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. Ingrid, Mar91, Smedina, Karlie7, Norellys, Dommy, BC, Wenday, Poppy, Brigitte. No puedo responder de manera individual a ustedes porque no tienen cuenta, pero sepan que aprecio sus comentarios.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente se viene la reunión padre e hija, esta vez la última palabra no la tiene Charlie.**

**TitiC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, y que el leer les ayude a quitar lo que está sucediendo unos minutos de su mente.

* * *

**4.- Zugzwang**

La luz que entraba por la ventana fue la que hizo a Bella abrir los ojos, se iba a estirar pero se detuvo al sentir un cuerpecito pegado al suyo. Al bajar la mirada una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su hijo mantenía su manita cogiendo su pijama y con la otra mantenía su dinosaurio abrazado. Con cuidado se removió quedando frente a él, era impresionante el parecido que tenía con Edward, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y se disculpó por las palabras dichas la noche anterior, donde aparentaba no importarle lo que hubiera sucedido con él. Cada día daba gracias por la elección correcta, Evan era su mundo y quien la mantenía más humana.

Evan se estiró perezosamente y abrió los ojos somnolientos sonriendo al ver a su madre observarlo.

— Hola, mami — la saludó acurrucándose.

— Hola, monstrito — lo besó en el tope de la cabeza. — Es hora de tomar un baño para salir a desayunar e ir al parque.

— No me quiero bañar — protestó arrugando su naricita.

Bella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados pero con una enorme sonrisa. Le hizo cosquillas hasta que él aceptó que se bañaría. Lo dejó viendo la televisión mientras ella llenaba la bañera e iba a la habitación de Evan por sus cosas, se encontró a Angie en el pasillo y le indicó que se preparara para salir, ese día almorzarían fuera.

Luego de más de una hora, salían del edificio rumbo a un restaurante cercano. Evan eligió en donde quería sentarse y con una sonrisa Bella notó como su pequeño solía hacer las mismas elecciones que ella, una mesa con vista al parque y donde podía observar a la gente.

Mientras esperaban Bella pidió el periódico del día y notó la portada del Times, "_La heredera que creó un nuevo imperio_" ahí estaba ella junto con sus colaboradores. La nota hablaba de la sorpresa de la noche anterior al conocer que la corporación Diamond era dirigida por Isabella Swan que luego de apartarse de la empresa familiar se sumió en un anonimato ganándose el mote de _estrella fugaz_, por desaparecer de los radares cuando se tenía augurado un éxito inminente. Pero ella había trabajado en silencio dejando que su potencial fuera el único importante y no se le siguiera encasillando en que su apellido era el que le daba ese impulso. Pues había demostrado que tenía brillo propio.

Dejó el periódico de lado, la conmoción causada era mayor de la esperada. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa en todos sus movimientos y en lo primero que debía de centrar su atención, era en encontrar la forma de decirle la verdad a Edward dejando en claro que no iba a tener ningún derecho sobre su hijo, los medios no tardarían en descubrirlo y temía el momento en que su hijo fuera el centro de atención porque su libertad sería limitada y lo que más deseaba era que Evan pudiera crecer libremente.

Luego del desayuno fueron al parque. Lo dejaron jugar cerca de donde estaba con otro par de niños. Angie que estaba llena de curiosidad y no pudo evitar pedir que le contara lo sucedido, la escuchó atenta y contuvo la respiración ante el encuentro con Edward al que solo conocía por imágenes, pero sabía el daño que le provocó con sus duras palabras al desconfiar.

— Ahora solo debo de encontrar el momento para hablarle de Evan. — Bella suspiró abrazando sus piernas y viendo a su hijo correr riendo alegremente. — Mi hijo es lo más importante y no quiero compartirlo con él, pero merece conocer a su padre y no que me odie después por privarlo de esa oportunidad.

Angie le cogió la mano y le sonrió con calidez. Había estado con Bella por el suficiente tiempo para entender su miedo, lo mucho que se esforzaba por ser una buena madre tratando de no cometer los mismos errores de sus padres, pero siendo muy cuidadosa de no sobreproteger o hacer de su hijo un niño insoportable como muchos en igualdad de condiciones.

— Si eres quien da el primer paso tendrás todo a tu favor. — Le indicó Ángela. — Evan te ama.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el niño corrió a los brazos de su madre que lo recibió gustosa y lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla hasta hacerlo protestar.

— ¿Puedo tener un cachorrito? — Pidió con su mirada más tierna haciendo reír a Bella. Era un embaucador.

— No tenemos espacio, cariño, ellos son más felices en un jardín.

— Lo puedo traer al parque — dijo de inmediato.

— No en este momento, cariño, pero puede que cuando regresemos a Londres lo tengas. Ahí si tenemos un buen espacio. — Le prometió tocando la nariz, aunque no muy feliz asintió y regresó a jugar con sus nuevos amigos.

— Sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere, una mirada dulce y nos tiene en sus manos. — Señaló Angie negando con la cabeza, a ella se la había aplicado ya un par de veces aunque no todas obtuvo lo que quería.

Luego de una mañana de juego en la que Bella se unió a él cuando los niños se marcharon, lo llevó a conocer sus lugares favoritos, y de ahí a comer la pizza prometida. Regresaron a casa antes de que comenzara a llover y eligieron una película, luego de terminar la primera, Evan tomó el rostro de Bella en sus manitas para que lo viera.

— Quiero pastel, ¿escuchas mi pancita? — Dijo haciendo unos curiosos gruñidos con su boca fingiendo eran sus tripitas.

— Solo porque tienes ya más de un mes sin comer uno. — Aceptó tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo. — Tendrás que quedarte porque iré andando a una pastelería cercana y puede llover.

Le prometió a Angie traerle una rebanada del mejor pastel de chocolate y se marchó. Una de sus pastelerías favoritas estaba a solo un par de manzanas, decidió caminar para no tener sentimientos de culpa por todo lo comido durante el día. Luego de varios años su problema con la comida no era completamente superado, aún tenía una vocecita que le increpaba de vez en cuando sus elecciones, pero ya no regía en su alimentación. Desde el nacimiento de Evan y la ayuda de su terapeuta, a la que acudió durante el embarazo para no hacer nada que pusiera en riesgo a su bebé, aprendió a aceptar los cambios de su cuerpo y dejar de ver la comida como un enemigo. Se esforzó para regresar a su peso a base de una buena alimentación y ejercicio, nada de tomar el camino fácil, ahora tenía a alguien que dependía de ella y no pensaba abandonarlo por algo que ella podía modificar.

Al llegar a la pastelería notó que se había convertido en cafetería, pero mantenía su estilo antiguo. Esperó en la fila su turno y al llegar hizo su pedido.

Al salir se disculpó al casi chocar con una mujer y su sonrisa se borró al ver de quien se trataba.

— Hola, Bella. — La saludó Esme con una sonrisa dubitativa, se apartó dejando la entrada libre.

— Esme. — Fue lo único que Bella pudo decir.

— Ha sido toda una coincidencia. — Continuó Esme desviando la mirada levemente.

— ¿En verdad lo ha sido? — Le cuestionó Bella enarcando una ceja. Al verla negar aguantó la respiración.

— Estábamos con Carlisle en la tienda de antigüedades cuando te vi entrar y debido a que ayer no pude conversar contigo, y Edward… ¿Crees que podríamos hablar? — Pidió notando a Bella dar un paso atrás.

— No es el momento.

— Hija, por favor. — Suplicó. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y regresó la vista al interior de la cafetería detectando una mesa libre en un rincón. Después de todo, Esme había hecho mucho por ella y no podía tratarla con la frialdad que a todos los demás, ella solo se quedó en silencio.

— Ahí hay una mesa vacía. — Le señaló y entraron de nuevo.

Bella se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta y dejó que Esme se sentara frente a ella. Una chica se acercó de inmediato y ambas pidieron un café americano.

— El preguntar cómo has estado es una trivialidad, se nota lo mucho que has madurado. — Parloteó Esme. — Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo y saber que estás bien. Edward te buscó incansablemente sin éxito alguno. Desapareciste.

— Ya no me quedaba nada aquí y necesitaba alejarme. — Sentenció envolviendo la taza entre sus manos. — ¿Él sabe la verdad?

Esme asintió, al comprender la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¿Por qué dejaste que una mentira los separara?

— ¿Defenderme? Él estaba convencido de mi engaño, aunque todo tenía explicación, lucía peor de lo que era en realidad y decidió creer en lo que Alice pensó ver en lugar de escucharme. — Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su café para serenarse. — Acepto mi parte de la culpa por ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros que no quería una nueva discusión por causa de Demetri. — Sonrió con amargura. — Aunque él no tenía derecho a exhibirme, al final dejó en claro qué sin importar lo mucho que me esforzara y demostrara cambiar, él me seguía viendo de la misma forma que cuando me conoció.

— Se arrepintió de su actuar.

— ¿Eso fue antes o después de salir con Tanya, Amanda y esa chica latina? — Preguntó con desdén.

Esme se encogió de hombros, recordó las portadas en las que su hijo salió con diferentes mujeres, tratando de aparentar que el romper con Bella no le era relevante. Cuando todo aquel comportamiento era para que ella lo viera y herirla. Al parecer lo consiguió, pero él solo se encargó de romper la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

— Quisiera tener una explicación para ello, pero solo puedo decir que un hombre dolido es demasiado estúpido. Él lo fue. — Señaló. — Cuando supo lo que realmente había pasado fue muy tarde, intentó encontrarte, pero tú ya habías desaparecido.

— ¿Sabías que quiso reportarme como desaparecida para que las autoridades me localizaran? — Le preguntó y la vio negar, aquello era nuevo. — Se lo dijo a Megan para convencerla de revelar mi paradero, fue por eso que tuve que dar una entrevista y echar abajo ese plan. No estaba desaparecida solo alejándome de todo lo que me hacía daño.

Esme bebió de su café y se removió inquieta en la silla, no sabía cómo hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero con solo mirar a los ojos a Bella, esta se dio cuenta de lo que venía.

— Supimos que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste. — Dijo finalmente en voz baja. — Edward ayer me habló de lo que le dijiste y me niego a creer que pudieras hacer algo así al bebé de ambos.

Bella suavizo la mirada.

—Lo primero que pensé fue en interrumpirlo, ¿de verdad deseaba tener a alguien cerca que me recordara a Edward en todo momento? — Negó con la cabeza. — Aunque quise hacerlo, no pude. — Confesó apartando la mano antes de que Esme se la cogiera.

— Soy abuela — Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalinos. Se llevó una mano a la boca al verla asentir. — ¿Está en la ciudad?

— No estaría en otra parte, él está en donde yo esté. — Anunció dando otro sorbo a su café y dejando la taza por la mitad de lado. Su móvil comenzó a timbrar y al ver que era de casa supo que era Evan estaría impaciente por su pastel. Le pidió a Esme esperar y respondió.

— Hola, amor.

— _Mami, pastel, mi barriguita hace grrrrrrr. — _Bella solo sonrió.

— Dile a tu barriguita que ya voy, no tardo demasiado.

— _Mami, te quiero._

— Espero que no tenga que ver el pastel.

— _Noooo._

— No tardo, te quiero, amor. — Le mandó un beso y colgó.

— ¿Es un niño? — Preguntó Esme con un nudo en la garganta y se llevó una mano a la boca cuando Bella asintió. — Bella… tú me… me dejarías conocerlo. — Pidió, Bella desvió la mirada y se volvió al sentir la mano de Esme sobre la suya. — Por favor.

— Creo que sí. — Aceptó mordiendo su labio inferior — Pero con algunas condiciones.

— Las que quieras.

— Ni Edward ni nadie más debe de saber de su existencia. — Dijo tajante notado como ella abría los ojos, le estaba pidiendo que guardara un gran secreto y eso la ponía en una encrucijada, quería conocer a su nieto, pero no quería mentirle a Edward que ansiaba conocerlo también, aunque estaba con la incertidumbre de su existencia.

— Es lo que pido. — Continuó. — Necesito tiempo antes de que él lo sepa.

Esme lo meditó, ella acaba de confesar que iba a decírselo aunque no había un tiempo para ello. La decisión era muy difícil, podía negarse e ir a contárselo a Edward y conocerlo usando la fuerza, pero de inmediato apartó esa idea, Bella era madre e iba a proteger a su hijo a toda costa y con el poder que poseía podía hacer que ninguno de ellos se acercara. Por lo que suspiró tomando la decisión y rogando porque Edward la perdonara cuando se enterara.

— Si así lo quieres, acepto. — Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Bella la observó con detenimiento y notó que ella no la engañaba, vio pesadumbre por ocultar aquello a Edward y eso la hizo levantarse dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa pagando los cafés. — Está esperando este pastel. — Le mostró la cajita.

Al salir Bella le indicó a Esme por donde debían de ir, pero se detuvo al ver a Carlisle salir de un auto negro aparcado. Bella suspiró y supo que irían ambos. La pareja intercambió unas miradas y al parecer eso fue suficiente. Carlisle insistió en conducir hasta su casa y sabiendo que era lo mejor, Bella subió en la parte trasera. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio le dijo al encargado de acomodar los autos, que lo dejara en uno de sus espacios y los guio dentro del edificio.

Ya en el ascensor Carlisle mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa que veía los números ir pasando, cada vez más ansiosa.

— Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dijo Carlisle. Bella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo conseguiste desaparecer?, te buscamos y el investigador privado no pudo dar contigo, te mantenías en movimiento y siempre que llegaba a un lugar tú ya habías partido.

— Tuve ayuda, su investigador privado era bueno y me encontró, pero no iba a permitir que nadie me arrebatara la tranquilidad que tenía. — Admitió sin dejar de mirar los números cambiar en el tablero. — Hicimos un intercambio, yo no develaba algunos secretos que obtuve de él que lo meterían en problemas con las autoridades, si él se encargaba de mantener mi rastro oculto. Con un pago justo él borró toda evidencia y se encargó de mantenerlos lejos de mí.

El timbre anunció que habían llegado a su piso.

— Gracias por esto, Bella. — Agradeció Carlisle aún procesando la confesión.

— Esme sabe el precio. — Dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose a la única puerta e introdujo la llave abriendo y dejándolos entrar.

Los llevó hasta la sala y les pidió esperar, sabía que en ese momento Esme le hablaría a su esposo de lo prometido y no le quedaría más que aceptar, ya estaban ahí.

Al verla llegar Evan bajó del sillón y corrió para buscar su pedido y la miró confundido al ver que su pastel no estaba ahí.

— ¿Y mi pastel?

Bella se colocó en cuclillas, acomodándole su cabello rebelde.

— Está en la cocina, pero también hay unas personas que quieren conocerte. — Le anunció acodando su cabello y sacudiendo sus pantalones. Levantó la vista hacia Angie. — Podrías llevar el pastel de este enano con un vaso de leche a la sala y preparar un poco de café por si los invitados desean.

Ángela asintió y salió rumbo a la cocina. Bella llevó a su hijo de la mano. Al llegar, Esme y Carlisle se levantaron, Esme trató de ocultar un sollozo al conocer a su nieto notando que era una versión de Edward en miniatura, excepto el color de cabello que era igual al de Bella. Intercambio una mirada emocionada con Carlisle quien no pudo contener las emociones que lo invadían.

— ¿Quiénes son, mami? — Preguntó en voz baja.

Bella se colocó en cuclillas y le acarició la mejilla.

— Ellos son tus abuelitos. Esme y Carlisle. Son los papás de tu papi. — Le dijo señalando a ambos que se acercaron hasta ellos colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Evan abrió mucho sus ojos y un brillo se instaló en ellos. — ¿Los papás de mi papi? — Evan preguntó en un susurro. Bella asintió con una sonrisa, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo giró para que viera a sus abuelos.

— Saluda. — Le susurró Bella.

— Hola, cariño, yo soy tu abuelita Esme. — Se le adelanto con una enorme sonrisa limpiando una de sus mejillas, Evan estaba emocionado y se removió de los brazos de su madre para acercarse a Esme y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás triste?

— Lloro de felicidad, deseaba mucho conocerte. — Le dijo con emoción. — ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Evan miró a su madre y Bella lo alentó. Como respuesta Esme se encontró envuelta en unos pequeños brazos. Se levantó sin soltarlo y dejando que las lágrimas continuaran fluyendo, Evan se apartó y vio con curiosidad a Carlisle que no dejaba de sonreírle.

— Yo soy tu abuelito Carlisle y al igual que tu abuelita deseaba mucho conocerte.

— ¿No podían ir a Londres? — Preguntó con simpleza.

Bella vio a ambos sonreír y negar, eso la tranquilizó.

— Lo lamentamos mucho, pequeño, pero no nos era posible. — Se disculpó Carlisle revolviéndole el cabello, el mismo cabello rebelde de Edward. — Eres idéntico a tu papá cuando era pequeño.

Aquella información hizo a Evan abrir aún más sus ojos.

— ¿Papi está aquí? — Preguntó mirando a su mamá igual que Carlisle y Esme.

— Salió de la ciudad, pero cuando regrese lo conocerás. — Le dijo Bella con un guiño.

— ¿Te han dicho lo guapo que eres? — Le preguntó Carlisle para cambiar el rumbo.

— Mi mami. — Dijo sin pensarlo. — Mañana les diré en mi escuela que tengo abuelos. —Levantó ambos brazos.

Al entrar Ángela con una charola con el café, el pastel y la leche de Evan, que estaba en los brazos de Esme, pidió que lo bajara y fue hasta la mesa de centro donde estaba su comida. Bella hizo las presentaciones y dejó que Angie se marchara.

Bella se encargó de servir el café y como siempre, Evan se acercaba y arrugaba la nariz ante el olor, luego llevó su pastel junto a sus abuelos y se sentó junto a ellos.

— ¿A mi papi le gusta el pastel de chocolate? — Preguntó mirando a sus abuelos.

— Le gusta el pastel de chocolate, pero su favorito es el pay. — Le respondió Esme.

— A mí también me gusta el pay. — Afirmó. — Mami dice que es doctor y viaja mucho.

— Es uno de los mejores, yo también lo soy. — Le dijo Carlisle notando como eso parecía sorprenderlo.

— ¿Tienes un perrito? — Preguntó y frunció el ceño al obtener una negativa. — Mi mami no me deja tener uno. Aunque yo quisiera un dinosaurio como Rex. ¿Quieres conocer a Rex?

— Me encantaría. — Aceptó Esme ayudándolo a bajar y verlo salir corriendo.

Bella solo pudo gritar que fuera con cuidado, no tardo en regresar con su dinosaurio de peluche que les presentó. Ante aquella interacción con sus abuelos, se sintió culpable por mantenerlo alejado de su familia, la que evidentemente deseaba, pues llegaba a preguntar por qué sus compañeros tenían abuelos y él no. Conseguía distraerlo, pero sabía muy bien que conforme siguiera creciendo las respuestas absurdas dejarían de ser válidas.

Evan habló de forma incontrolable, haciendo preguntas y diciendo todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no. De la emoción no terminó su pastel y llevó a Carlisle para mostrarle sus juguetes y le ayudara a llevar algunos, le enseñó como se debía de construir una torre de legos y dejó a Rex al cuidado de Esme que lo mantenía en sus manos sin dejar de ver al niño concentrado tratando de armar una torre más grande que la de Carlisle. No tardó en contarles cuales eran sus dulces favoritos y que su mamá no le permitía comer tan seguido.

— Mami, dice que me dolerá la barriguita — hizo un mohín. — Pero yo puedo comer muchos chocolates y no me duele nada.

— Mami, es muy inteligente y solo te cuida. — La defendió Esme.

— Me da muchas verduras. — Se quejó arrugando la nariz haciendo a Esme reír abiertamente.

— Son buenas para que crezcas.

Evan rodo los ojos, al escuchar las mismas palabras que su madre. Bella al ver aquello lo llamó y lo miró con seriedad, el niño bajó la mirada sabiendo que lo habían descubierto. Evan llevó a Carlisle para que le ayudara a llevar sus autos y mostrarle lo veloces que eran.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo, es un niño encantador y muy educado. — Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

— Hago lo mejor que puedo. — Admitió Bella azorada y al mismo tiempo contenta por recibir aquel halago de Esme.

— ¿Cuánto conoce de su papá?

— Sabe cómo se llama y ha visto un par de fotos. — Le confesó Bella. — Me hubiera encantado que no conociera nada de él, pero sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte y podría solo alentarlo a alejarse de mí en un futuro.

— ¿Y tus padres?

Al ver a Bella removerse incómoda intuyó que no lo sabían y eso aunque no fue una sorpresa la intrigo. Había conseguido ocultar la existencia de Evan a todo el mundo.

— No pretendo que formen parte de la vida de mi hijo. — Señaló Bella. — Aunque sé que igual tengo que decírselos, no les daré la oportunidad para lastimarlo, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre.

— Gracias por permitirnos acercarnos a él. — Agradeció Esme entendiendo el regalo que Bella le estaba otorgando.

— A ti y a Carlisle no puedo odiarlos en realidad. — Confesó. — Son quienes me ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no era consciente de ello, y cuando todo terminó aunque guardaron silencio fueron los que me dieron el beneficio de la duda.

Una llamada a Carlisle le indicó que debían de marcharse, tras despedirse y sabiendo que podían volver cuando quisieran, se fueron no sin antes prometer a Evan volver pronto. Bella junto con Evan los acompañaron a tomar el ascensor y esperaron hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Bella le dio un baño a Evan y le leyó uno de sus libros favoritos hasta que se durmió, esa noche no fue trabajo sencillo, estaba inquieto por la visita y no paraba de hablar de sus abuelos. Luego cenó junto a Angie que no hizo ninguna pregunta, notaba como Bella aún estaba debatiéndose consigo misma si lo hecho no era un error. Pero dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y envió un correo a su abogado para programar una cita urgente, necesitaba tener protegidos todos los flancos.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó un poco más temprano para alistar a Evan que iba a su primer día de clases. El niño estaba ansioso y pedía mejor acompañarla a ella al trabajo y no ir a la escuela. Con paciencia y voz dulce, Bella lo tranquilizó recordándole como estaba nervioso en su primer día en su antigua escuela, pero lo bien que la pasó. Así que podía estar sucediendo lo mismo en ese momento.

Desayunaron algo sencillo en casa, y luego de lavarse los dientes salieron rumbo a la escuela en compañía de Angie. Lo acompañaron al salón de clases y vio como al cabo de un momento Evan ya estaba conversando con un niño y la maestra las despidió. Bella llevó a Angie a que se registrara como la otra persona que podía sacar a Evan de la escuela, de ahí se fueron a la empresa y tras bajar del auto este partió con Ángela rumbo a casa.

La mañana en la empresa era rutinaria, Bella revisaba que no se presentaran problemas estando al pendiente de la bolsa, sabiendo en que momento debía de invertir y cuando se tenía que ser más cautelosa. A las diez estaba en la sala de reuniones esperando al padre de Demetri que ya llegaba con retraso por un accidente y congestionamiento vial. Al llegar Bella lo notó demasiado relajado rememorando por unos cinco minutos lo que él recordaba de ella, pero Bella se mantuvo sonriendo cuando era necesario. Aunque bastaron solo unas palabras para que Marcus comprendiera que el conocerla no iba a cambiar el destino de su empresa. Al final Bella dio por terminada la reunión dejando que lo meditara, pero recordándole que sus días estaban contados y conforme el tiempo siguiera su curso la suma de la compra sería cada vez menor. No iba a conseguir nada mejor.

Luego de esa reunión Bella salió de la oficina por un té helado, necesitaba despejarse un poco, Charlie no tardaría casi nada en llegar y estaba segura que ahí sí sería una lucha de titanes.

Llegó con el tiempo adecuado, los demás miembros a los que ella había solicitado ya estaban en sus lugares sabiendo que solo serían meros espectadores, todos estaban curiosos de cómo se llevaría a cabo aquella reunión, solo Maxwell rogaba porque los temperamentos de ambos no estallaran.

El intercomunicador de la sala sonó y Bella respondió al reconocer la extensión de seguridad.

— Charlie Swan está en el ascensor.

— ¿Quienes vienen con él? — Preguntó.

— El mismo grupo de la vez pasada.

Bella se mantuvo junto a la ventana y miró a su grupo, Maxwell le sonrió y eso la relajó levemente. Al escuchar las campanillas del ascensor y posteriormente la puerta ser abierta ella se irguió y movió hasta quedar detrás de su silla manteniendo las manos sobre el respaldo fingiendo estar tranquila.

— Señores. — Fue el saludo indicando los lugares vacíos.

Charlie se mantuvo de pie unos segundos recorriendo la habitación tratando de no demostrar su estado real.

— ¿Así que eres la jefa de esta empresa? — Fue el saludo de Charlie dirigiéndose a la silla que le correspondía frente a la de su hija.

La vio encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa de suficiencia y luego rodear a silla para finalmente sentarse. Durante ese lapso de segundo no pudo evitar comprobar que había cambiado, su cuerpo no era tan delgado, su cabello estaba más corto, pero emanaba una seguridad que no recordaba hubiera tenido antes.

— Bella, podemos llegar a un acuerdo — había modulado el tono de su voz, quería engañarla, pero olvidaba que lo conocía

— Isabella — Remarcó. — Son negocios, iré directo al punto, quiero comprar más acciones, deseo un 20%, pero con un 10% obtengo el control que deseo.

— No venderé. — Sentenció Charlie con voz grave.

— ¿No crees que estás bastante hundido como para negarte? Estás llevando a tus clientes a la ruina, ¿en dónde estás dejando a tu gran empresa?

— Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, venderte lo que falta para quedar en igualdad de acciones, pero se firmará un acuerdo en el que yo mantendré el control de la empresa.

Bella enarcó una ceja al tiempo que la comisura derecha de sus labios se levantaba y al notar que hablaba en serio, negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente clara. Quiero absorber Swan Industries, no me interesa mantenerla como una empresa paralela.

— Tú quieres aniquilar a Swan Industries ¿Así es cómo te manejas? Sacando a la competencia del mercado. — Golpeó la mesa y se levantó con la mirada encendida.

— Siéntate — ordenó con calma.

— ¿Qué? — Estalló Charlie y con una sonrisa cínica apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y mantuvo la mirada fija en su hija.

— Dije que te sentaras. — Repitió Bella sin intimidarse. — Tu comportamiento está tan fuera de lugar que da pena de verdad.

— Soy tu padre niña estúpida a mí no…

Bella golpeó la mesa y se levantó haciendo enmudecer a su padre y muchos pares de ojos se abrieron manteniéndose expectantes.

— Es hora de que pongas en práctica todo eso que me decías. Estos son negocios y el aspecto familiar no tiene cabida. — Le recordó. — No estás hablando con tu hija, si no con la mujer que está dándole una oportunidad a la empresa que estás por arruinar. Sugiero que reconsideres tu postura, no es como si tuvieras demasiadas opciones para continuar con la empresa a flote. No tienes ofertas, los bancos no están dispuestos a respaldarte y tendrás que pagar a tus clientes ¿Cuánto te queda después de eso? ¿Te alcanza para vivir de la misma forma que ahora?

Bella se sentó de nuevo y abrió la carpeta frente a ella, la giró y la deslizó hasta su padre. Charlie se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se sentó de nuevo, jaló de la carpeta y revisó los papeles.

— Son las especificaciones de la fusión. Será el directivo a cargo de Diamond en Nueva York quien tomará la presidencia de Swan Industries mientras se encuentra a alguien capacitado, para asumir tu puesto. — Señaló a Maxwell. — No te dejaré fuera de la empresa, podrás continuar como un Ejecutivo Senior, con un sueldo de seis cifras anual, un horario, tres periodos vacacionales, seguro médico completo y si tienes buenos resultados podrás hacerte acreedor a un bono sustancial.

Charlie cada vez apretaba más los papeles en sus manos.

— ¿Un empleado más? — Cuestionó con dientes apretados. Justo ahí vio como así de fácil ella le estaba arrebatando el trabajo de una vida. — Yo construí la empresa desde cero, la misma empresa por la que te formaste en las mejores escuelas y por la que estás ahí ahora.

— Tomé experiencia. — Admitió. Comenzó a jugar con la pluma entre el dedo índice y medio. — Solo le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad a Swan Industries, sé cuántas personas dependen de ella, pero debido a un muy mal manejo esta ha ido en declive. No me arriesgaré a ser socia de una empresa que está destinada a hundirse manteniendo al mismo líder que ha perdido la perspectiva por la avaricia.

— ¿Y si no acepto?

Bella se encogió de hombros — Ofertaré mis acciones, aunque sé que no obtendré demasiado por ellas. Con esa acción el declive será evidente y perderás todo en cuestión de días.

— Es la empresa familiar. — Su voz se había transformado de la altanera a una cautelosa.

— Es tu empresa, no la mía. — Juntó los papeles que tenía cerca. Y volvió a mirar a su padre. — Estoy otorgándote una tabla de salvación, y como en cualquier negocio tengo mis especificaciones, si no las aceptas no hay trato y es momento de que sientas realmente el peso de tus malas elecciones.

— Te engañas pensando que eres benévola, que haces esto por "ayudar" pero lo único que deseas es hacerte del control de Swan Industries, la empresa en la que no pudiste permanecer.

Bella enarcó una ceja divertida.

— No iba a continuar en una empresa donde mi trabajo no era valorado y se me mantenía atada de manos. — Aclaró. — No olvides que yo renuncié y sin duda fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida, ¿Siegues creyendo que soy inútil y que tu apellido era lo que me daba éxito? — Negó con la cabeza. — Quedó claro que tu apellido no es la clave, tú solo creaste una empresa, mientras yo construí un imperio sin revelar mi identidad.

— Tuviste suerte. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, notando como su rostro se contraía para luego relajarse.

— La gente mediocre lo llama así, pero es constancia, disciplina, esfuerzo y largas jornadas de trabajo. — Se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj viendo un mensaje avisando de la siguiente cita.

— No perderé más mí tiempo, ya te dediqué 20 minutos, y es obvio que no llegaremos a ningún lado. Te daré una semana más para que tomes una decisión, si el martes no tengo una respuesta comenzaré a mover mis acciones y eso te va a hundir. — Sentenció levantándose, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida, antes de irse se giró. — Señores, que tengan un excelente día.

— Isabella — La llamó Charlie sintiendo la sangre helada, la determinación demostrada por su hija era una promesa y le asustaba, de verdad temía el desenlace.

— ¿Vas a firmar? — Charlie negó. — Has una nueva cita y con gusto te atenderé. Zugzwang, Charlie, zugzwang — Dijo finalmente saliendo, sabía su padre comprendería perfectamente el significado.

Charlie contuvo el aliento, aquella simple palabra definía su situación, él era un aficionado del ajedrez y cuando ella era pequeña le enseñó. Le sorprendía que aún recordara cosas, aquella palabra se la dijo incontables veces, era casi al final del juego e indicaba que estaba en desventaja, era su turno de hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero sin importar que decidiera iba a perder una pieza importante, en este caso él perdería su empresa.

La vio entrar en el ascensor y desaparecer. Bella apenas estuvo dentro de ese espacio agradeció estuviera vacío y suspiró.

Su padre había pasado de ser el cazador a una presa más, conforme los minutos avanzaban y se daba cuenta de la encrucijada en que estaba, su seguridad se fue mermando, intentó intimidarla como lo hacía hace años, pero ya no era la misma. Había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y reaccionar solo cuando era necesario, ella se aseguraba de mantener el control y era sencillo porque en verdad lo tenía, de haberlo querido estaría hundido, pero prefirió verlo agonizar arrebatándole lo único que tenía significado.

Al abrirse las puertas Megan la esperaba, por su rostro ansioso sabia quería saber cómo había ido la reunión.

— No firmó, pero sé que lo hará. — Afirmó. — Asegúrate de que si pide una nueva cita sea para la próxima semana. Quiero que la presión lo rompa.

**…**

* * *

**Lamento la demora, por la situación actual en el trabajo me absorbió de mas que no me di cuenta que Andrea ya me había devuelto el capítulo para hacer correcciones. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. **

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente no se lo querrán perder.**

**TitiC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, y que el leer les ayude a quitar lo que está sucediendo unos minutos de su mente.

* * *

**5.- Evan**

Bella comenzó a establecer su rutina en la ciudad. Aunque Ángela acudía diariamente por Evan procuraba comer junto a él escuchando como había transcurrido su día. Generalmente ya no regresaba a la empresa a menos que fuera algo urgente de lo que no pudiera hacerse cargo desde casa.

Continuaba su jornada de trabajo en casa hasta cerca de las ocho, pero hacía tiempo para ayudar a Evan con los deberes vigilando que los hiciera correctamente y no se distrajera.

Había tenido una reunión con su abogado a puerta cerrada al encontrarse a Emmett en el edificio. Pidió mantener el secreto y mantener a Emmett alejado, alegando que se crearía un conflicto pues su hermano era la otra parte implicada.

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Charlie continuó buscando otra forma de obtener capital vendiendo algunas propiedades que eran importantes para él, una muestra clara de que estaba desesperado. Bella consiguió hacerse de un par de ellas, lo que sin duda no le sentaría nada bien a su padre al enterarse.

El sábado en lugar de ir a la oficina decidió que pasaría el día con su hijo, le hacían falta algunas cosas así que fueron a uno de los centros comerciales. Lo dejó entrar en una tienda con Ángela mientras atendía una llamada, al resolver el problema volvió con ellos, encontrándose a Evan con una gorra sobre su cabeza demasiado grande, pero que se negaba a dejar.

— Dice que le queda bien. — Anunció Ángela rodando los ojos que mantenía otra idéntica en su mano pero más pequeña. — Esta dice que la siente justa y que no le gusta.

Bella soltó una risita ante aquel razonamiento tan absurdo.

— Ven aquí, cariño. — Pidió Bella inclinándose para que su hijo saliera de entre las prendas.

— ¿Me la compras? — Pidió levantando mucho la cabeza para poder ver a su madre por debajo de la gorra que le cubría al completo sus ojitos.

— Esa es demasiado grande, pero esta es de tu tamaño.

— Esa no me gusta. — Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Es la misma! — Apuntó Bella tratando de no reír. — Ven aquí y te mostraré que no te estoy mintiendo.

— ¿Bella? — Aquella voz cantarina le hizo borrar la sonrisa sintiendo algo helado recorrerle la columna haciéndola levantarse y ver que cerca del mostrador estaban todos los demás. Vio a Alice tratar de mirar donde estaba Evan, pero Bella se movió tratando de ocultarlo.

Evan salió de su escondite levantando su gorra y tirando de la mano de Bella.

— ¿Mami?

— Angie, llévatelo de aquí — Le indicó Bella señalando la puerta cercana.

Ángela que pareció comprender, lo cogió en brazos y fue rumbo a la puerta, pero Evan lanzó un grito.

— ¡Mami! — La llamó con su voz temblando.

— ¡Cierra la tienda! — Demandó Alice.

Las puertas se cerraron y fue una suerte que no hubiera más clientes dentro. Ángela volteó a ver a Bella como preguntando qué debía de hacer, Bella quitó la distancia y abrazó a Evan que estaba llorando asustado. Le acarició la espalda y le susurró palabras suaves al oído pidiéndole tranquilizarse y asegurando que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Es él? — Preguntó Alice entusiasmada de tener ahí a solo unos pasos de distancia a su sobrino.

— No sé a qué te refieres, pero si no quieres una demanda por privación de la libertad, te recomiendo que abras esa maldita puerta en este instante. — Demandó Bella con voz grave sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su hijo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

— Quiero irme de aquí, mami. — Pidió con voz suave.

Rose se acercó y miró a Evan, después a Bella e hizo un amago de tocarlo, pero Bella retrocedió. Vio como los chicos estaban de piedra, solo Edward no apartaba la vista del cuerpecito que ella mantenía en sus brazos.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Pidió Alice.

— ¿Ahora quieres hacerlo? — Le cuestionó enarcando una ceja con altivez, Alice recordó aquella última llamada y lo cruel que fue. — No lo haré con él aquí.

— ¿No crees que Edward merece conocerlo? — Intervino Rose señalando a su espalda, Bella notó a Edward salir de su trance, levantarse y acortar el espacio.

— Ninguno merece nada. — Le aclaró con rudeza. — ¿Quieren hablar? Hagámoslo, pero quiero que ellos se vayan.

— No es una opción. — Apuntó Rosalie.

Bella cogió su móvil de detrás del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero Rose se lo arrebató con agilidad.

Las puertas se abrieron, tanto Rose como Alice se giraron para ver a Edward que estaba cerca de los controles y vio como Bella le pasaba a su hijo a la chica con la que iba y esta se alejaba.

Evan quería regresar junto a su madre y Bella quería ir con él, pero antes iba a tener que aclarar algunas cosas, Ángela se iba a hacer cargo de su hijo.

Bella se acercó a Rosalie y le arrebató el móvil con rudeza.

— Vamos a tranquilizarnos. — Pidió Jasper que llegó junto a ellas. — ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto de atrás?

Tomó a Bella con suavidad del brazo y no le sorprendió cuando ella se zafó, pero se dirigió a donde le indicaba. Con rapidez envió un mensaje sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara. Se mantuvo junto a la puerta y Emmett fue el último en entrar, la cerró y se quedó de pie ahí como escudo.

— ¿Y bien? Ya tienen mi atención.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre mi hijo? — Explotó Edward finalmente. — He pasado los últimos días haciéndome a la idea de que no existía y de pronto apareces aquí con él.

— Simple, no te quería cerca de él.

— ¡Es mi hijo! — Exclamó Edward levantando las manos.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya olvidaste que soy una puta? — Le cuestionó arrastrando las palabras.

Edward se encogió levemente, escuchar aquellas palabras nuevamente y ver la ira con el dolor mezclados en sus ojos castaños le dolió.

— Basta, Bella — pidió con voz más suave.

— Es una copia de Edward. — Señaló Emmett rodando los ojos.

— Es mi hijo, me has privado de estar con él por 5 años. Así que podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.

Aquello le erizó la piel a Bella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar ver el miedo. Se enderezó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer exactamente, Cullen? ¿Demandarme? — Vio a Emmett asentir y eso solo la hizo sonreír. — Espero que no pienses que la firma en la que trabajas se pondrá de su lado, es la mejor del país y justo por eso son mis abogados. ¿A quién crees que elegirán entre tú y yo?

Edward se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de recomponerse, ahí estaba luego de años buscándola y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que ella se cerrara y sacara las afiladas garras. La estaban amenazando con quitarle lo que ella amaba y Bella era capaz de destrozarlos.

— Esto es solo entre Bella y yo. — Apuntó Edward con firmeza.

— Isabella. — Le recordó.

Las chicas iban a protestar pero se detuvieron ante la mirada severa de Edward. Ellas creían que estaban ayudando al acorralarla, pero era todo lo opuesto y no iba a permitir que se arruinara su oportunidad.

— Solo quiero conocerlo, eso de actuar en tu contra fue solo por el calor del momento. Sería terriblemente egoísta y estúpido tratar de apartarlo de ti. — Explicó acercándose a ella, pero al ver que retrocedía se detuvo. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Bella se relajó ligeramente, pero no bajó la guardia. Ellos estaban amenazando lo que más quería en ese mundo.

— Evan.

Escuchar aquel nombre hizo sonreír a Edward.

Unos golpes en la puerta y la manija siendo girada para ser abierta los distrajo.

— ¿Srta. Swan? ¿Está bien? — Una voz ronca se escuchó al otro lado.

— La tirarán si no abren. — Les anunció Bella volviendo a sentirse segura.

Edward apartó a su hermano y quitó el pestillo, de inmediato dos hombres entraron, el primero era el mismo que la había estado vigilando en la fiesta y fue hasta ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Alertamos a las autoridades? — Bella recorrió la habitación y negó. La tomó del brazo y la dirigió a la salida.

— Solo quiero conocer a Evan. — Pidió Edward sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar aquel nombre sabiendo que era el de su hijo.

— Lo harás, pero no hoy. — Sentenció. — Tengo que arreglar el desastre que ocasionaron. — Esto lo dijo mirando a ambas chicas.

— Solo nos asegurábamos que no huyeras, perra egoísta. — Señaló Rosalie, aquello hizo contener el aliento a todos. Rose se golpeó la frente con una mano antes de murmurar un lo siento a Edward.

— Te avisaré cuando, pero serás tú y nadie más. — Le dijo a Edward, se acercó a Rosalie. — Llámame como quieras, pero lo único que estoy haciendo es protegerlo de personas sin una pizca de sentido común. Ambas manténganse alejadas de mi hijo y de mí.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación seguida por dos guardaespaldas. El mensaje se lo envió a Ángela que se encargó de que ellos fueran por Bella. La guiaron a la librería donde estaba Angie con Evan, estaban sentados en un sillón leyendo un nuevo libro. Se acercó a ellos y trató de apartar toda muestra de enojo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Veo que has encontrado un nuevo libro de animales. — Señaló con él en brazos. — ¿Quieres ir a casa?

— Tenía miedo, mami. — Le dijo envolviendo sus bracitos en el cuello de su madre y pegando su mejilla con la de ella.

— Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero recuerda que yo siempre te cuidaré. — Le acarició la espaldita con suavidad. — Esas personas no querían asustarte, solo actuaron de una forma equivocada. Pero todo está bien.

— ¿Podemos ir por helado? — Pidió.

Bella lo vio entrecerrando los ojos y asintió, todo lo que fuera por intentar borrar aquel momento de su mente. Salieron de la librería y fueron hasta el auto, irían a una heladería en otro lado, no quería continuar en ese lugar.

Tras el helado, fueron al _Times Square_ había mucha gente como lo recordaba, pero era un lugar nuevo para su hijo y Ángela. Entraron a las diversas tiendas y se divirtieron en general, Evan iba cansado al regresar a casa casi al anochecer y parecía haber olvidado el incidente, por lo que Bella se felicitó. Luego del baño y la cena, no tuvo ni tiempo de terminar la primera página del libro cuando Evan ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Le dejó una lamparita encendida, lo besó en la frente, arropó y salió de forma sigilosa.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama revisando mensajes recibidos, al encontrar uno de Esme en que le pedía llamarla en cuanto pudiera, lo hizo. Hablaron por un rato sobre lo sucedido y como al parecer no había pasado a mayores, solo la tensión del momento que ella incrementó al querer sacarlo de la tienda que descubrió era de Alice y Rosalie, esta última era la que estaba enfocada en la línea infantil lo cual era una sorpresa. Tras pedirle el número del móvil de Edward se despidieron y quedaron de hablar pronto.

Le tomó un largo rato decidirse, Edward ya sabía de la existencia de Evan y solo estaría aplazando lo inevitable, así que, finalmente marcó el número y no fueron más de tres tonos antes de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea. Se aclaró la garganta.

— Soy yo, solo para decirte que mañana podremos acordar un encuentro. — Le dijo tratando de sonar impersonal.

— ¿En serio?, ¿mañana? — Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

— A menos que cambiaras de opinión.

— ¡No! — Exclamó con énfasis. — Es solo que no esperaba que fuera a ser tan pronto, luego de lo de esta mañana…

— Al parecer no fue algo tan grave, nada que un helado y tarde de distracción no ahuyentara. — Suspiró tan imperceptible que él no la escuchó, estaba siendo tan fácil hablar, que la hizo recordar aquellos viejos tiempos por lo que se obligó a recomponerse.

— ¿Te parece en el parque?

— Será en nuestra casa, creo que el primer encuentro será mejor en privado en un ambiente en el que se sienta seguro. — Miró su reloj, la llamada se había prolongado más de lo esperado. — Mañana a las cuatro, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje. — Se detuvo por un segundo. — Y, Edward, puedes traer contigo un par de chocolates rellenos de crema de cacahuate. Son sus favoritos.

**…**

Estaba en casa de sus padres cuando recibió la llamada de Bella, tras colgar miró a su padre y sus hermanos que estaban en la habitación.

— Mañana conoceré a Evan. — Dijo con nerviosismo.

Alice se sentó junto a él cogiéndole la mano.

— De verdad lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, actué sin medir las consecuencias en realidad, ojala puedas conseguir que me permita conocerlo también. — Pidió. — Y también a mamá y papá.

Edward asintió y le apretó la mano. Esme que había estado en la planta superior, llegó y se quedó detrás del sillón donde estaba su esposo y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, ninguno dijo nada, solo rogaban que las cosas funcionaran y Edward pudiera obtener una buena relación con su hijo y disculparse con Bella de una buena vez.

Edward solo cenó con ellos y se marchó a casa, quería levantarse temprano para poder ir a comprar los chocolates que le sugirió Bella, el que lo hiciera era una muestra de buena fe, estaba indicándole como ganarse a su hijo del que no conocía lo más mínimo.

Bella le envió la dirección en la madrugada junto con una imagen de una envoltura de los chocolates que le había dicho. Los buscó en línea encontrando los lugares cercanos donde los vendían, esa noche no durmió mucho, estaba impaciente y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

A la hora acordada estaba atravesando la puerta giratoria de cristal al edificio de Bella, se registró y le dieron acceso al elevador privado. Al salir se dirigió a la única puerta y llamó, solo esperó un par de segundos antes de que fuera abierta, una chica del servicio lo hizo pasar y se retiró al escuchar a Bella acercarse. Edward sonrió al verla, aun con ropa casual se veía hermosa, lo que sin duda seguiría extrañando era su larga melena, pero el cabello corto le sentaba bien.

— Llegas a tiempo. — Fue el saludo. — Evan no sabe que vendrías, no estaba del todo segura que lo hicieras al final, así que preferí no entusiasmarlo en vano.

— ¿Él sabe de mí?

— Sabe tu nombre, ha visto algunas fotos, que eres médico y que por trabajo tuvimos que vivir separados. — Le informó. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. — No negaré en confesar que me hubiera encantado que él nunca supiera de ti, pero alguien me convenció de que era un grave error y además él merece saber de dónde proviene. Solo Evan puede tomar la decisión de si te quiere o no en su vida.

— Gracias por esto.

Bella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera algo trascendente, le indicó con la mano una habitación y se encaminó al notar que él no iba a caminar antes que ella.

— Una última cosa antes de que vaya por él. No te atrevas a lastimarlo de ninguna manera o te garantizo que te voy a destruir. — Le advirtió con vehemencia. — Luego tendremos que hablar y establecer algunas reglas. ¿De acuerdo?

— Lo que necesites.

Bella dio media vuelta y fue hasta la habitación de Evan en la que estaba jugando. Al verla llegar le pidió unirse a su juego, pero Bella se sentó junto a él y le acarició el cabello.

— Cariño, hay alguien que ha venido a visitarte.

— ¡Mi abu Esme! — Exclamó alegre, las visitas casi diarias de Esme le encantaban, al verlos juntos Bella comprendió que había sido una buena elección que estuvieran juntos, Esme era cariñosa y le había dado algunos consejos para ayudarla a hacerlo comer cosas que se negaba a probar. Sus consejos le eran demasiado útiles.

Al ver a su madre negar, frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabecita.

— Es papá. — Al pronunciar aquellas palabras Evan abrió los ojos y vio a Ángela que asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Mi papi?

— Sí, cariño, él quiere pasar tiempo contigo y ahora que también está en la ciudad quiere saludarte. ¿Vamos?

Evan tomó la mano de su madre y se dejó guiar, al llegar a la sala de juegos se detuvo y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Bella, y se asomó para ver a Edward que dejó lo que traía en sus manos en una mesita y se levantó, caminó hasta ellos y se colocó en cuclillas.

— Hola, Evan. — Lo saludó tratando de controlar su emoción.

No podía negar que era su hijo, era una copia suya excepto por el color de su cabello, lo que lo hacía más perfecto.

— ¿Cariño? — Lo llamó Bella acariciando su cabecita, él alzó la mirada y notó la emoción y el desconcierto. — Él es papá, ¿recuerdas las fotos?

Bella se colocó en cuclillas dejando que se pegara a ella y mantuvo sus brazos envolviéndolo, no lo iba a forzar. Evan parecía en trance y de pronto extendió su manita ligeramente temblorosa, antes de tocar la mejilla de Edward se detuvo y cuando Edward le sonrió finalmente lo tocó.

— ¿Eres mi papi? — Preguntó con timidez e incredulidad.

— Lo soy.

— Sus ojos son como los míos. — Le dijo Evan a Bella con una gran sonrisa por encontrar la similitud que tanto le habían dicho.

— Los tuyos son mucho más bonitos. — Agregó Bella besando el tope de su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? — Le pidió Edward extendiendo sus brazos, Evan solo se acercó a él y envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

Edward se levantó con él en brazos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, luego de muchos años de estar buscándolo por diferentes medios finalmente ahí lo tenía en sus brazos. Evan le cogió el rostro entre sus manitas y lo vio a los ojos con fascinación.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres el pequeño más guapo?

— Mi mami — la señaló.

— Tiene razón, te traje algo. — Le enseñó una caja azul de tamaño regular.

— ¿Un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños. — Dijo con el cejo fruncido.

Bella sonrió ligeramente, Evan estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos solo en su cumpleaños, las otras cosas que llegaba a recibir siempre eran cosas que necesitaba y uno que otro premio si se portaba bien.

— No lo es, pero es un día especial. — Dijo Edward, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no conocía ese detalle, en realidad no conocía nada de su hijo, pero iba a poner remedio pronto pasando bastante tiempo con él.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

— Claro — Lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo, Evan fue hasta la caja e intento bajarla, Edward le ayudo colocándola junto a él, se hincó y comenzó a intentar quitar el papel, Bella supo que era el momento de dejarlos a solas.

— Estaré un rato en el estudio — Le señaló la pared de al lado. — No me decepciones una vez más, Edward. — Le pidió besando la cabecita de su hijo que seguía intentando abrir su regalo y salió sintiendo un peso, en el fondo esperaba más reticencia de parte de Evan, pero por alguna razón al cabo de unos segundos lo recibió como si lo conociera de siempre. ¿Influiría el hecho de que lo conocía en imágenes y le hablaba de él cuando se lo pedía?

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y trató de concentrarse, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de escuchar que era lo que sucedía en la habitación adyacente, trabajar fue en vano. Escuchaba a Evan reír constantemente y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor.

Edward lo ayudó a abrir el regalo y se felicitó por hacerle caso a Carlisle que le sugirió llevarle ese coche de control remoto. Evan se mantuvo sentado a su lado mientras Edward descubría cómo funcionaba cuando lo consiguió Evan se levantó y pidió el control.

— Mi abu me prometió que me compraría uno igual, tendré que decirle que tú me diste uno. — Parloteo haciendo chocar el auto con una de las patas de la mesita de centro.

— ¿Tu abu?

— Sí, mi abu Carlisle, tu papi. — Dijo apretando los dientes al ver balancearse un jarrón que Edward estabilizó rápidamente. — Él no viene tanto porque trabaja mucho, pero mi abu Esme viene casi todos los días, me hizo galletas de chispas de chocolate ¿Quieres una?

— Ahora no, pequeño. — Dijo con una sonrisa tirante revolviendo su cabello.

Aquella revelación era una traición de sus padres, ellos habían convivido con su hijo desde hace una semana, si sus cálculos eran correctos, y no dijeron nada. Su madre lo había escuchado hablar de cómo se sentía ante la confesión de Bella; cuando ella había estado cerca de Evan. Trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, eso no iba a arruinar ese momento con su hijo.

Bella los vio pasar por el pasillo dirigiendo un nuevo auto a control remoto que chocaba constantemente con las cosas.

Invitó a Edward a cenar con ellos y luego hizo que se despidieran para que Evan pudiera tomar un baño e ir a la cama. Ángela se encargó de ducharlo, mientras Bella llevó a Edward a su despacho, el momento de poner algunas cosas en claro había llegado.

— Has hecho un trabajo extraordinario con él, gracias de nuevo por dejarme estar cerca y no ponerlo en mi contra.

— Al final Evan es el que menos debería de sufrir por nuestras diferencias. Tal vez ahora no lo entiende, pero cuando sea mayor comprenderá las razones reales por las que no estás en nuestras vidas. — Sentenció, le indicó una silla frente al escritorio y ella se sentó en la que estaba junto a él. — Seré directa, esto que hago es solo por él no porque realmente te quiera en la vida de mi hijo. Podrás visitarlo un par de días a la semana, siempre en un horario que esté yo, si sales con él te acompañará Ángela y Patrick, uno de nuestros guardaespaldas. El trato entre tú y yo será cordial, pero no creas que seremos amigos.

— ¡Dios, Bella! No me lo voy a robar.

— Son las condiciones. — Indicó en tono serio dándole a entender que no iba a modificar nada. — Por tu trabajo eres una figura medianamente conocida, pero quiero que Evan mantenga un bajo perfil, deseo que pueda vivir su infancia lejos del asedio.

— Ese es más problema tuyo, tú eres la que acapara la atención. — Apuntó lo obvio. — Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

— Fue fácil el estar en las sombras, pero ahora será más complicado. — Admitió. — Solo quiero que te asegures de tu parte y déjame a mí preocuparme de la mía.

Edward asintió, entrecerró los ojos recordando lo recién descubierto por Evan.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que mis padres sabían de Evan? ¿Desde cuándo?

Aquello tomó ligeramente desprevenida a Bella, pero no dio muestra alguna de sorpresa, solo se encogió de hombros.

— Por favor, Cullen, deja de actuar como un niño pequeño. — Soltó Bella notando que contenía la respiración.

— ¿Qué deje de actuar como un niño cuando mis padres me traicionaron? Ellos sabían de la existencia de Evan y no dijeron nada…

— Lo conocieron la semana pasada, no dijeron nada porque esa fue la condición para conocerlo. — Le aclaró. — Aceptaron porque sabían que en algún punto te lo diría. Así que si quieres reclamarle a alguien, es a mí.

— Ellos te siguieron el juego…

— Ellos eligieron a su nieto. — Se presionó el puente de la nariz. — No sigas actuando como un idiota haciendo esto más grande de lo que realmente es. — Suspiró. — Evan es mi hijo y por esa razón yo decido quien puede o no estar en su vida. Alice, por ejemplo, no la quiero cerca, no me fio de ella ni de los otros chicos.

— También es mi hijo y los chicos son mi familia. — Le recordó. — El que yo no esté en su vida no fue mi decisión.

— ¿Ya olvidaste la forma en que nos echaste?

— En realidad fue a ti. — Luego de aquello Edward maldijo a sus adentros, las palabras habían salido sin siquiera meditarlas, supo el error cometido al notar como ella fruncía el ceño. — Lo siento…

— Tienes razón, pero Evan es una parte de mí que voy a proteger a cualquier precio. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Las condiciones no son negociables en realidad, acepta o mantente al margen.

Edward se llevó las manos al cabello, estaba frustrado. De verdad se esforzaba para llevar las cosas en calma con Bella, pero ella estaba a la defensiva y él no podía evitar responder de forma mordaz incrementando la fricción.

Edward aunque aún molesto se tranquilizó, él no hubiera tomado una decisión tan diferente a sus padres, aunque eso no evitaba que hablaría con ellos.

— ¿Qué hay de tus padres? — Preguntó más sereno recordando a los Swan.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y negó.

— A ellos pretendo mantenerlos muy lejos de Evan, no saben de su existencia y aunque pronto se los diré, eso no cambiará nada. — Admitió.

Aquello lo intrigaba, Bella se las había ingeniado de tal forma que nadie supiera de Evan, se encargó de desaparecer del radar y crear un imperio en silencio. Sin duda alguna era una mujer que sabía conseguir lo que quería.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? — Preguntó una voz grave que los hizo girar y a Bella sonreír abiertamente e ir a abrazar al recién llegado.

**…**

* * *

**Lamento la demora, aunque se tienen listos los capítulos desde hace tiempo, se hacen modificaciones para conseguir abarcar correctamente cada uno de los detalles.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. Esta vez no respondí los reviews, pero lo haré en breve.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, las sorpresas aun no terminan.**

**TitiC**


	6. Chapter6

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, y que el leer les ayude a quitar lo que está sucediendo unos minutos de su mente.

* * *

**6****.- Miedo**

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Preguntó Bella entusiasmada. — A Evan le dará mucho gusto verte.

— Jacob. — Saludó Edward con seriedad.

— Cullen. — Fue el frío saludo. — Le tengo un regalo a mi monstruo y también hay algunas cosas de la que quiero hablar contigo… en privado.

Edward frunció el ceño, estaba echándolo y sinceramente no tenía nada más que seguir haciendo ahí. Le pidió despedirse de Evan y Bella lo condujo a la habitación, se despidió y le prometió que se verían pronto. Bella se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta y les dio tiempo, luego lo acompañó a la salida sin esperar que el ascensor llegara y regresó junto a Jake que se había servido un vaso de coñac.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó al verla regresar. — ¿Ahora eres amiga de ese cretino?

— Ese cretino es el padre de Evan y tuvimos un encuentro desafortunado el día de ayer. — Le quitó el vaso de las manos y le dio un sorbo. — No me complace del todo tenerlo cerca de Evan, pero no quiero verme inmersa en un escándalo por la custodia y que todo lo que he hecho por proteger a mi hijo se desmorone. Sabe las condiciones y ya tengo un equipo de abogados cubriendo todos los flancos, estoy preparada.

Jacob asintió sin estar muy convencido, al llegar y verlos en la misma habitación aunque apartados uno del otro había una vibra magnética que ocasionaría problemas.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

— Necesito un consejo. Tengo la oportunidad de hacerme socio mayoritario en una aerolínea, pero requiero asesoramiento de sí es algo que nos convenga en realidad, queremos introducirnos en un nuevo mercado. — Anunció tecleando en su móvil. — Te envié los documentos al correo. ¿Puedes revisarlos y darme tu opinión?

— Lo haré, pero ¿no quieres ir con Evan antes de que se duerma?, mañana tiene escuela.

Jacob pasó un rato con Evan al que consideraba su sobrino, él decía que era el consentido, pero solo porque era el único. Sam estaba a nada de convertirse en padre, pero esa bebé no remplazaría el amor que Jake sentía por Evan. Luego de que el pequeño se durmiera, pasaron un buen rato hablando y riendo como solían hacerlo cada vez que se encontraban y al final Jacob se marchó pero con la promesa de comer al día siguiente que llegaba Leah a la ciudad.

**…**

Al día siguiente dur**a**nte la cena con sus padres, Edward no pudo evitar decirles que ya sabía que ellos ya conocían a Evan, ambos se tensaron y fue Carlisle quien tomando la mano de Esme le pidió entender que no fue su intención engañarlo, solo estaban dejando que fuera Bella quien se lo dijera ya que era a la única que le correspondía. Edward solo asintió comprendiendo, no podía rebatir ante aquello. Ahora conocía a su hijo y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Durante la semana Edward acudió casi todos los días a pasar unas horas con Evan, un par de ellos se tuvo que retirar antes de lo esperado por tener llamado en el hospital del que ya era jefe del departamento de cardiología. Pero a pesar de que aún era poco tiempo, ya conocía detalles básicos de sus gustos como: su color, galletas y libro favorito, igual que las verduras que no le gustaban y el nombre de algunos de sus amigos en el preescolar.

A pesar de todo Bella estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo como madre, Evan era un niño feliz y lo reflejaba en su espíritu inquieto, la seguridad que tenía y sobre todo que sabía que su mamá siempre estaba para él. Un día llegó y encontró a Bella con Evan en el despacho, ella estaba vigilándolo mientras terminaba los deberes y explicándole como hacerlos de forma correcta dejando en segundo plano su trabajo, con eso quedaba claro cuál era su prioridad.

Para el viernes Bella tenía todo listo para dar la estocada final a los Abernathy, se reunirían el lunes a primera hora, por primera vez estaba impaciente de encontrarse con Demetri, y arrebatarle todo como él lo hizo con ella. Sabía que así aceptaran el trato ofrecido o lo rechazaran su final estaba escrito y por eso decidió que podía comenzar la celebración junto a Evan, le debía un paseo.

Evan fue realmente feliz de saber que iba a pasear y sobre todo por tener a su mamá para él. Fueron al parque donde Evan jugó un rato con algunos niños, luego lo hizo con Bella que corría divertida siendo perseguida por Evan. Comieron algodones de azúcar, _hot_ _dog_ y _pretzel_, este último no le gustó nada y se lo dio a Bella que lo terminó.

Al regresar a casa vieron una película e intentaron llamar a Edward pero no tuvieron éxito, después respondió una mujer que se presentó como una enfermera y les dejó saber que Edward estaba en una cirugía por lo que los llamaría cuando terminara.

Fue cerca de medianoche que el llanto de Evan la hizo despertar, se había quedado dormida leyendo un informe. Descalza fue hasta su habitación encontrándolo inclinado al borde de la cama y al llegar arrugo la nariz al notar que había vomitado. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero ya había pasado por situaciones similares con anterioridad por lo que trató de centrarse en su hijo al que regresó a la cama y le limpió la boca con la sábana, una que al final de cuentas iban a lavar.

— Me duele, mami. — Dijo entre sollozos tocándose la barriguita.

El color pálido en su rostro no le gustó nada y al tocarlo notó que estaba muy caliente. No lo dudó iba a llamar a Ángela cuando ella apareció, le pidió el termómetro solo para comprobar que era demasiado alta. Con rapidez le cambió la camiseta manchada por una limpia mientras le indicaba a Ángela que se cambiara de prisa y llamara al conserje para que tuvieran su auto en cuanto bajaran. Con Evan en brazos, cubierto por una manta y llevando una toalla por si volvía a vomitar, fue a su habitación por unos zapatos para luego salir rumbo al hospital.

Le tomó unos diez minutos que se le hicieron eternos ante los sollozos de Evan que se revolvía en los brazos de Ángela mientras trataba de mantener un paño húmedo en su frente, que para ese momento ya era tibio por el calor desprendido por el niño.

Al llegar vio varias ambulancias por lo que buscó donde estacionarse, a esa hora no le fue difícil, con Evan en brazos fue a la ventanilla de registro pidiendo un médico que lo revisara.

La enfermera le pidió esperar sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía hasta escuchar a Bella alzar la voz.

— ¡Míreme al menos! — Exclamó irritada.

La enfermera levantó el rostro molesta pero al ver el semblante pálido de Evan, que para ese momento ya no estaba sollozando, lo que tenía más histérica a Bella.

— Acompáñeme, solo usted. — Le indicó a Bella al ver que Ángela se movía.

La llevó al interior de la sala de urgencias donde Bella horrorizada cubrió el rostro de su hijo al ver las camillas llenas y sujetos con heridas abiertas y sangrantes lo que la mareó hasta sentir que era tomada del brazo e ingresada a una habitación aparte.

— Déjelo en la camilla, ya viene un médico a revisarlo. — Le dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Cariño? — Lo llamó Bella acariciando su rostro sintiendo que la temperatura había aumentado, un gesto de dolor y un gemido bajo le indicaban que la estaba escuchando. — Te pondrás bien. — Esto último se lo repetía más para ella que para Evan.

— Buenas noches, soy el Dr. Rossi. — Se presentó lavándose las manos y tomando unos guantes para acercarse a revisar a Evan. — ¿Cuándo empezó con molestias?

— Se despertó llorando y había vomitado. — Informó Bella nerviosa. — Lo llevé a la cama como todos los días y no estaba mal.

Vio que descubría el abdomen de Evan y empezaba a hacer algunas palpaciones al llegar a la parte inferior derecha Evan lanzó un grito de dolor y lloró fuertemente pidiendo a su madre.

— Parece que se trata del apéndice. — Le informó el médico. — Lo llevaremos a unos estudios de imagen para comprobar, sí es así, de ahí será a cirugía.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Bella, Evan era tan pequeño y ya estaban hablando de una cirugía.

— ¿No hay otra solución?

— Lamentablemente no. — El médico revisó el expediente. — Veo que su seguro es de cobertura completa por lo que podremos hacer una cirugía laparoscópica que es menos invasiva y de más rápida recuperación. — Le apretó el brazo a Bella con suavidad para tratar de tranquilizarla. — Esto es el pan de cada día, está en las mejores manos y se pondrá bien. Vamos a los estudios.

Luego de menos de quince minutos tenían los resultados y el diagnóstico era el correcto, apendicitis. Dejaron que Bella estuviera con Evan mientras lo preparaban para llevarlo a quirófano, le hablaba suavemente y le cantó para calmar sus sollozos cuando le pincharon el bracito para colocar la intravenosa. El cirujano llegó al aislado de urgencias donde aún permanecían para presentarse e informar a Bella de cómo sería el procedimiento tratando de que ella se tranquilizara.

Lo tuvo que dejar, una enfermera mayor y de rostro severo resultó ser muy dulce, le prometió cuidar de Evan.

— Regrese a la sala de urgencias, algunas de mis compañeras la llevará a la habitación donde estará Evan en cuanto salga y donde le estarán dando información. — Le dio un apretón en el brazo y se fue junto con Evan.

Bella no tuvo más opción que regresar a la sala de espera de urgencias donde estaba una muy nerviosa Ángela, se levantó como un resorte al verla regresar sola con la manta en brazos.

— Apendicitis. — Dijo Bella nerviosa. — Lo llevaron a cirugía.

Antes de poder sentarse la llamaron para terminar de llenar las formas, la enfermera que la llamó era otra a la que la recibió, esta era bastante seca y parecía estar molesta, vio como en general era su trato hacia todos los familiares y pacientes que llegaban a solicitar el servicio por lo que no lo tomó personal.

— Vaya. — Soltó por lo bajo al leer la información proporcionada por Bella.

Lo dejó pasar y fue junto a Ángela que ya la esperaba con un café. Era de la máquina expendedora y la sorpresa fue encontrar un café aceptable. Bella miró su reloj notando que ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y que su móvil no estaba cerca. Maldijo por lo bajo, debía de haberlo soltado cuando se ponía los zapatos.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, al cumplirse el tiempo estimado de la cirugía Bella se acercó a la ventanilla para solicitar información pero le dijeron no tener nada aún. Pidió saber si ya le había sido asignada la habitación que recordaba le habían comentado y también recibió una negativa, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su silla.

Otra media hora más y volvió a acercarse obteniendo la misma negativa y pidiéndole esperar a que ellas le avisaran.

— El que se acerque cada cinco minutos no facilita las cosas. Cuando seamos notificadas le informaremos. — Le espetó la enfermera con molestia.

— ¿Hannah? — Preguntó Bella al ver su gafete.

— Enfermera Wilson. — La corrigió apretando los labios.

— Lo siento, enfermera Wilson, ¿es madre? — Insistió Bella tratando de mantener la calma, que estaba a nada de perder. — Me indicaron que alguien vendría para llevarme a la habitación a donde llevarían a mi hijo, y me estarían informando, pero sigo aquí sin que me digan absolutamente nada.

— Ya le dije que no tenemos información de su hijo, y por si no se ha dado cuenta hay una sala llena de gente esperando información y no entorpeciendo nuestro trabajo.

Aquello hizo realmente enfadar a Bella, pero no iba a armar un escándalo ahí, se dio media vuelta, antes de apartarse escuchó como la enfermera se mofaba.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, exigente la mujer? — Dijo con arrogancia. — Cree que por tener un seguro alto y vestir elegante va a venir a tener un trato mejor que todos los demás. Es la tercera esta noche.

Ángela al notar que Bella apretaba los labios y los puños, fue hasta ella y le impidió hacer lo que estuviera pensando.

— ¿Estoy siendo irracional o exigente? — Le preguntó a Angie que negó y le pidió calma. — Necesito llamar a Edward, pero dejé mi maldito teléfono.

—Tengo su número. — Le dijo Ángela desbloqueando su teléfono y buscado el contacto. — Me lo dio en caso de necesitarse. — Se lo entregó a Bella que solo tuvo que presionar el botón de llamado.

Casi cuando creía que no iba a responder una voz ronca y somnolienta le respondió.

— ¿Está todo bien, Ángela?

— Soy yo. — Dijo Bella levantándose y alejándose de Ángela.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó alarmado al escuchar una ambulancia de fondo.

— ¿Estás de guardia?

— ¡Diablos, Bella! ¿Qué está pasando? — Insistió alarmado y saliendo de la cama. — Estoy en mi casa.

— Es Evan. — Dijo finalmente conteniendo un sollozo, que no pasó desapercibido por Edward y lo alteró. — Lo traje a urgencias, cuadro de apendicitis y lo llevaron a cirugía hace ya más de dos horas y no me dan información.

— Voy para allá. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Bella no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho sintiendo un ligero alivio al saber que Edward podría hacer algo para sacarla del miedo en que estaba sumida por no tener noticias de su hijo.

Edward llegó en _jeans_ y sudadera, y el cabello alborotado, al ver a Ángela fue hasta ella que le hizo una seña a Bella sentada frente a ella. Se levantó y soltó el aire al ver a Edward.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

— No lo creí necesario. — Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada al sentir la forma en que la veía Edward. — Es solo que ya no aguanto más sin saber que está pasando, ¿si algo ocurrió y no me lo quieren decir? Y luego está esa engreída _enfermera Wilson_ que se cree no sé qué. — Le señaló a Hannah, Edward la vio riendo con otras tres. — Annie Hopkins fue la enfermera que me prometió estar con Evan y me dijo antes de irse que me avisarían cual sería la habitación que le asignarían para estar ahí y me mantendrían informada, pero no lo han hecho, me acerqué a pedir informes y aparte de ser antipática fue una perra.

Edward levantó las cejas ante aquello, no recordaba lo intensa que podía ser Bella cuando las emociones la sobrepasaban, la tomó de ambos brazos.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— No me lo dijo de frente, pero a otra le dijo en tono de burla que estaba siendo exigente y solo por tener un maldito seguro de cobertura amplia e ir bien vestida no iba a obtener un mejor trato que todos los demás en la sala. ¡No pedía eso! — Exclamó Bella irritada y al borde de las lágrimas. — Solo pedía información de Evan, por eso decidí llamarte, tú puedes hacer algo ¿cierto?

Por impulso Edward la atrajo hacia sí y le besó el tope de la cabeza.

— Vamos. — La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia el mostrador. Las enfermeras sonrieron abiertamente al verlo llegar, aunque aguantaron nada bien su expresión de disgusto al ver con quien iba. — ¿Cuál es el reporte de Evan Swan?

— Buenas noches, doctor Cullen. ¿Qué no debería estar en su casa descansado luego de esa fenomenal cirugía de la que todos hablan?

— Debería, pero tuve que salir de ella para venir y obtener información. — Le apretó la mano a Bella y negó ligeramente dándole a entender que no tomara sus palabras tan literales. — El reporte, Hannah.

Antes de centrar su atención en la maquina delante de ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Bella que no se inmutó.

— No hay ninguna nota del cirujano por lo que aún debe de estar en el procedimiento. Es el doctor Donovan quien la realizaría. — Le informó. — La habitación asignada es la suite 3 del área de pediatría.

Aquella nueva información hizo a Bella entrecerrar los ojos.

— Espero que solo se trate de una confusión y no tenga ninguna de ustedes nada que ver en este suceso. — Empezó Edward con voz fría y la mirada encendida. — Este comportamiento será reportado por lo inapropiado que ha sido, no solo se dejan en mal ustedes sino que afectan la imagen de este hospital.

— Tiene que haber alguna explicación — intervino la jefe de urgencias que acaba de llegar y había sido puesta al tanto. — Además, Edward, necesitarías estar de servicio para…

— No será una queja como médico. — Aclaró sabiendo las políticas del hospital. — Evan es mi hijo y la omisión de información ha creado más angustia de la necesaria por problemas de otra índole que vienen a descargar con personas que nada tienen que ver.

Aquella revelación hizo a Hannah maldecir internamente y no poder levantar la mirada.

— Con algo así no solo la cabeza de Hannah está en juego, sabes que es tu responsabilidad, Astrid, y hasta tú saldrías perjudicada. — Le recordó Edward con calma viendo a su colega urgencióloga asentir y mirar a Hannah con severidad.

Edward volvió a coger la mano de Bella y le indicó que irían a la habitación de Evan, con una seña llamó a Ángela que los acompañó, y los tres subieron en el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso y de ahí fueron a la suite. La jefa de enfermeras se acercó a ellos.

— Estuvimos llamándola a su móvil pero nadie respondía, en urgencias dijeron que no estaba ahí. — Dijo la enfermera un tanto molesta. — Quería contactarla para avisarle que la cirugía de Evan se retrasó, con el accidente múltiple que tiene lleno urgencias no habían los suficientes anestesiólogos disponibles que están en otras cirugías mayores. — Observó a ambos notando la mirada severa de Edward. — Recuerde que la mayoría están en Denver en un seminario, se llamó para pedir apoyo a otros hospitales y fue así como obtuvimos uno para Evan. — Miró su reloj. — Ya debe de estar por salir de la cirugía. — Por cierto, dr. Cullen, ¿qué hace acá?

— Hola, Sally, Evan es mi hijo, ¿hace cuánto que llamaste a urgencias para avisar esto? — La cuestionó Edward.

— Hace un poco más de una hora. — Respondió extrañada. — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Isabella estuvo en urgencias todo este tiempo, Hannah decidió, por alguna estúpida razón, mantenerla apartada de la información.

— ¡Por Dios! — Exclamó horrorizada, comprendiendo la magnitud del problema.

Edward vio a Bella que mantenía el rostro como piedra no podía detectar que pasaba por su cabeza y no la culpaba si en ese momento sentía tendencias asesinas.

— Trataré de obtener información de Evan directo de los quirófanos y luego me dirás como quieres proceder contra Hannah. — Solo la vio fruncir los labios.

— En este preciso momento lo que me importa es que Evan esté bien, y claro que quiero que esa enfermera reciba su castigo porque parece estar enojada con el mundo.

— Volveré. — Se despidió Edward saliendo de la habitación dejando a Bella con Ángela.

Él se fue acompañado de la enfermera Sally a quien le contó lo sucedido y eso la alarmó aún más, porque ella sabía que era un comportamiento fuera de ética no solo para el hospital si no para la profesión misma. Antes de ir a quirófanos fue a los casilleros para colocarse un uniforme limpio y luego revisó la pizarra para entrar en el quirófano indicado.

— Colton. — Saludó Edward detrás del cubre bocas y manteniéndose a distancia para no ser un distractor, pero donde podía ver el rostro de su hijo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Cullen? Yo estaría en mi casa descansando luego de tu maratónica jornada, remplazo de válvula y luego un trasplante de corazón. — Silbó. — ¿Tienes energía y quieres unirte? — Le señaló el lugar del cirujano residente que estaba frente a él ayudándolo.

— No sería ético. — Confesó y entendió porque un médico no podía tratar a un familiar, una complicación en ese momento y no podría tomar una decisión racional ya que sus emociones lo gobernarían.

Vio a Colton trabajar ágilmente cortando y suturando para finalmente extraer con cuidado el apéndice que dejó en un recipiente. Cuando supo que podía apartar la vista de la pantalla miró a Edward y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Es tu hijo, cierto? — Preguntó viendo el rostro del niño dormido sobre la plancha. Varios pares de ojos de los que estaban ahí se fueron a Edward.

— Lo es. — Dijo sin poder ocultar el orgullo. — ¿Qué tan grave era?

— Aún no era un estado avanzado, pero es pequeño y el dolor era demasiado para él. — Le informó regresando la atención al residente que había extraído los instrumentos. — Dra. Anderson, usted encárguese de las suturas exteriores, puede que solo se necesite un punto por incisión. — Se giró a Edward. — Massimo fue su maestro, así que sabe cómo conseguir que no quede marca. — Le indico a Edward nombrando al cirujano plástico más respetado del país. — Evan es una copia tuya, en cuanto lo vi supe que ese rostro lo conocía, Annie —Señaló a la enfermera que estaba como instrumentista — dijo que apostaba a que era tu hijo.

Edward sonrió abiertamente. Esperó hasta que la dra. Anderson anunció haber terminado. Dejó que se llevaran a Evan a recuperación y fue a lavarse junto a su colega con quien habló de las cirugías de ese día, escuchó las indicaciones y agradeció cuando le permitió quedarse en la sala de recuperación junto a Evan hasta que despertara.

Fue Edward quien llamó a la habitación de Bella y le anunció que Evan estaba bien, solo esperaban que reaccionara de la anestesia para llevarlo a la habitación. Tardó cerca de media hora en abrir sus ojos y vio el miedo al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido.

— Hola, pequeño. — Lo saludó Edward revolviéndole el cabello con cariño. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Y mami? — Preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

— Ella está esperándote en tu habitación. ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó? — Lo vio fruncir el ceño. — Te dolía la pancita, y tuvieron que operarte. Así que vas a tener que hacer caso a mami y a mí. ¿Está bien?

— Me duele un poquito y tengo sueño. — Dijo bostezando.

Edward sonrió revolviendo más el cabello de Evan, él dándole una explicación que no le importaba. Estuvo ahí mientras lo revisaban y era cambiado a una camilla para ser llevado a su habitación. Al llegar iba dormitando y solo abrió los ojos momentáneamente con una sonrisa al ver a Bella que lo abrazó con sumo cuidado y lo besó prometiéndole permanecer ahí junto a él.

Bella mantuvo su manita entre las suyas hasta que se durmió, al levantar el rostro se encontró a Edward apoyado en la pared con la vista fija en ambos y solo pudo agradecer en voz baja a lo que él sonrió con un guiño.

De nuevo comprobaba que todo era más fácil teniéndolo cerca y eso la confundía y molestaba.

**…**

* * *

**Lamento la demora, casi para publicar hubo una observación que nos obligó a mi beta y a mí a mover el orden de algunos capítulos ya que alterarían ciertas situaciones en un futuro.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. Creo que esta vez no me falto nadie de responder, solo las que no tienen cuenta me es complicado, pero sus comentarios son muy importantes. Jacqueline Girón, en el rr que me dejaste sé que pusiste tu correo pero al ponerlo sin espacios fue omitido.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**TitiC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, y que el leer les ayude a quitar lo que está sucediendo unos minutos de su mente.

* * *

**7.- Celos**

El sábado por la tarde dieron de alta a Evan, al ser una cirugía por laparoscopia los dejaban salir más pronto con un listado de los cuidados en casa, y las curaciones a realizar en los puntos de manera diaria, aquello era lo que le daba un poco más de ansiedad a Bella, pero de nuevo Edward llegó al rescate asegurándole que él se encargaría de ello si eso la tranquilizaba.

Antes de irse a casa de Bella, llegaron a la de Edward por sus cosas ya que se iba a quedar con Evan por petición del niño y a lo que Bella no se negó. Aún con paso lento Evan investigó la _casita_ de su papá, así fue como la bautizó al decir que era pequeña, el apartamento que compró cuando estaban juntos lo vendió y la inmobiliaria de Bella lo compró junto con todo el edificio, pero era algo que no iba a comentar en ese momento.

— Mira, mami. — Le mostró Evan una foto que le estrujó el corazón a Bella, era una foto de Edward y suya, justo el día que se comprometieron, las sonrisas de ambos eran envidiables, en ese momento eran como desconocidos, aquella luz que irradiaban los había abandonado. — Te ves bonita.

— Gracias, cielo, déjala donde la encontraste. — Le pidió Bella, viendo que no se movía lo repitió y lo vio ir a una habitación donde luego salió con Edward que lo llevaba en brazos. — Esme y Carlisle están en tu casa esperándonos.

Le ayudó a Edward con sus cosas para que llevara a Evan firmemente. Esme y Carlisle habían estado fuera de la ciudad por lo que no se enteraron de lo sucedido hasta que llegaron y estaban ansiosos de comprobar que su único nieto estaba en buenas condiciones como Edward les había informado.

Al llegar a casa, sus abuelos ya estaban ahí esperándolo y Evan fue cubierto de atenciones que no le molestaron, pero lo que sí lo hizo enojarse fue saber que no podía comer varias cosas que se le antojaban, pero Esme con su gran sabiduría lo manejó y lo tuvo contento en pocos minutos. Luego de la cena acostaron a Evan que estaba cabeceando en la mesa, Esme prometió volver al día siguiente temprano.

Bella colocó un monitor en la habitación de su hijo para poder escucharlo ya que temía que por el cansancio no lo hiciera con la suficiente claridad. Se preparó un café y se quedó bebiéndolo en la isla de la cocina revisando las noticias en su iPad. Al escuchar unas pisadas levantó el rostro y vio a Edward que se unió a ella.

— Gracias. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— No debiste esperar, en cuanto ibas al hospital debiste de avisarme y te habrías ahorrado el mal rato.

— No pasaste por mi mente, si tengo que confesar, actué por inercia. — Se aclaró la garganta incomoda. — En mi desesperación recordé que tú podías ayudar, trabajas ahí. Lo siento. Además, había olvidado mi móvil, fue un alivio que Ángela tuviera tu número, no me lo sé de memoria.

— Costumbre. — Admitió Edward tratando de aparentar que no le molestaba cuando sí lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía. — Pero no estás más sola en esto, está es la clase de cosas en las que puedo apoyarte.

— Gracias, pero no siempre estarás ahí. — Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apagando el iPad.

— No pienso irme a ningún sitio.

Bella apretó los labios. — No vamos a quedarnos en Nueva York, cuando finalice mi trabajo aquí volveremos a Londres.

Aquello fue algo que Edward no se esperaba, creyó que volvía para quedarse y ahora descubría que sus planes eran muy diferentes.

— ¿Cuándo crees que volverán a Londres?

Aquello hizo a Bella morderse suavemente el labio inferior como meditando la respuesta.

— Espero que para enero, así Evan podrá reintegrarse al segundo periodo del ciclo escolar. — Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello no le gustó nada a Edward, eran solo un par de meses.

— Nuestra vida está allá, estar aquí es solo por trabajo y cuando eso termine volveremos a nuestro hogar.

— No puedes hacerlo. — Gruñó molesto y solo vio a Bella enarcar una ceja como pidiendo que la retara para demostrarle que lo haría. Levantó las manos mostrando las palmas pidiendo de esa forma que se relajaran, estaban llegando a ese punto donde nada iba a terminar bien. — Antes de que lo digas, sé que no soy nadie para decirte que hacer con tu vida, pero te llevarás a mi hijo, con quien he comenzado a crear un vínculo y al que quiero en mi vida.

— Podrás visitarlo y tal vez pueda traerlo en vacaciones… — Se detuvo al ver una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Edward y negó. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

— Quiero muchas cosas, Isabella, pero ser padre de medio tiempo no es una de ellas. — Soltó suspirando. — ¿Por qué no te defendiste y me obligaste a ver el error que estaba cometiendo?

Bella levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no estaba lista para esa conversación pero como todo lo anterior no era que fuera ocurrir como ella lo esperara.

— Te expliqué cómo sucedieron los hechos, pero tú no quisiste escucharme. Después de todo lo que cambié y lo mucho que te demostraba cuán importante eras para mí, no dudaste ni un segundo en desconfiar y juzgarme. — Le recordó con dientes apretados. — Estabas tan furioso que no vacilaste en destruirme exponiendo mi pasado, recordándome todo aquello de lo que no me enorgullecía, pero que me seguía lacerando.

Edward se llevó las manos al rostro recordando las palabras de Esme cuando lo encaró y le dijo lo decepcionada que se sentía por cómo había actuado en aquella situación.

— Perdí la cabeza y no negaré que lo que quería era lastimarte al grado que me sentía en ese momento. — Confesó avergonzado, Bella notó que era sincero pero eso no hizo que doliera menos el recuerdo.

— Lo realmente doloroso fue darme cuenta que en realidad todo era una mentira, y que no importaba cuanto me esforzara, jamás iba a cambiar la percepción que se tenía de mí. La cruz con la que cargaré. — Se encogió de hombros.

Estiró su mano para tocar las de Bella, pero ella las retiró y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento no podría tolerar su tacto.

— No es una justificación, solo quiero que entiendas que actué así desde el dolor y la ira. Eras la mujer que amaba y sigues siendo la más importante en mi vida. — Frunció el ceño al ver como ella se echaba hacia atrás y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa sarcástica. — Te busqué, traté de encontrarte por diversos medios, pero nada funcionó.

— Te garantizo que no estaba en los _clubs_ que frecuentabas, ni en los departamentos de tus conquistas y mucho menos junto a Tanya. — Negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca, no quería hablar de aquello, le dolió ver lo fácil que fue remplazada. — Cuando te llamé aquella última vez, era para contarte de Evan, en el fondo esperaba que me escucharas y al saberlo me pidieras quedarme, duele admitir el nivel enfermizo de mi amor por ti… y solo conseguí que me enviaras al demonio.

— Los hombres no somos demasiado listos. — Confesó apretando los labios. — Pensé erróneamente que así te arrancaría de mi piel, pero nada funcionó, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en ti, recordar todos los momentos que comparti… — se detuvo ante un gesto de Bella.

— Después de todo al final le agradecí a Demetri el demostrarme lo fácil que fue hacerte dudar. — Sonrió con melancolía y de forma inconsciente se acarició el dedo anular donde una vez estuvo un anillo. — La pasamos bien y eso fue todo.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa forma? Demetri nos separó, lo planeó y lo consiguió.

— Confesó que solo quería una pelea épica, pero no creyó tener tanto poder para separarnos y eso solo fue posible por la desconfianza.

— ¿Y qué querías que pensara? ¡Te vi en esa terraza con él a centímetros! — Apretó los puños recordando aquel instante en que su mundo se desmoronó. — Te apartaba el cabello y te tocó sin que tú protestaras, simplemente no pude esperar a ver su avance y como lo aceptabas gustosa.

Bella apoyó los codos sobre el mármol y sus manos las llevó a la boca sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, le tomó unos segundos poder hablar sin que la voz se le cortara completamente, pero no pudo ocultar sus emociones. Todas aquellas que se había esforzado por mantener en las sombras, era abrumador sentirlas de nuevo, el dolor en el pecho le hizo volver a aquellos días que pasó en su apartamento llorando y convenciéndose de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba para no llamarlo.

— Fue algo estúpido. — Lo miró a los ojos. — Tocó el tema de la pésima elección que había hecho contigo y lo que me perdía al dejarlo fuera de juego, le aclaré que sin importar lo que hiciera él no conseguía tener una reacción como lo hacías tú con un simple toque. — Al decir aquello sonrió levemente. — Dijo que me demostraría lo equivocada que estaba y como mi cuerpo me desmentiría, por eso su cercanía, jamás hubiera dejado que me besara eso sería engañarte de verdad y no podría haberlo hecho. — Se encogió de hombros. — Solo fue un juego estúpido que me costó todo.

Edward ya no pudo seguir sentado y se levantó manteniéndose frente a ella, pero murmurando palabras inentendibles por hacerlo muy bajo. Se detuvo y volvió a mirarla, había algo que Bella no descifró, pero le erizó la piel. Sin darle tiempo rodeo la isla y llegó a su lado tomándola de los brazos haciéndola levantarse. La misma electricidad los recorrió a ambos, él sonrió ante su estremecimiento y ella se quedó pasmada.

— ¿Lo sentiste? — Le preguntó con voz aterciopelada erizándole la nuca. — Aún te amo, Bella, nunca dejé de hacerlo y quiero tenerte a ti y nuestro hijo en mi vida.

Bella reaccionó colocando sus palmas en el pecho de Edward para impedir de esa forma su avance donde leyó sus intenciones claras de besarla, sabía que ese sería el peor error.

— No puedo. — Dijo evitando mirarlo.

Edward recordó de inmediato al hombre de la fiesta, para él solo era un rostro, aún no sabía su nombre, pero no le agradaba.

— ¿Es serio lo que tienes con él? ¿Es mejor a lo que teníamos? — Insistió sin soltarla viendo complacido como el cuerpo de Bella reaccionaba ante su tacto y sus palabras.

Sabiendo a quien se refería y como su única tabla de salvación no iba a desmentirlo. Necesitaba espacio para volver a poner sus emociones en control.

— Es de forma diferente, me dio una razón para creer de nuevo en el amor. — Dijo con una sonrisa autentica importándole poco lo cursi que sonaba aquello. — Me acepta como soy y lo amo.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para Edward que la soltó y no le sorprendió ver como ella se alejaba poniendo unos pasos de distancia. Un gemido se escuchó por el monitor luego de una vocecita pidiendo a su mami. Bella agradeció porque que su hijo interrumpiera ese tenso momento.

— Yo me encargó de Evan, tú puedes descansar en la habitación de invitados, y por favor, mantente alejado. — Pidió saliendo de la cocina llevándose con ella el monitor y yendo a la habitación de su hijo que le pidió recostarse con ella en su cama.

Se lo llevó encontrándose a Edward en el pasillo al entrar a su habitación y solo la observó entrar a la recamara principal y cerrar la puerta como si él no estuviera ahí.

Había arruinado su oportunidad.

**…**

Edward se despertó y estiró en la mullida cama, no recordaba haber descansado tan bien en mucho tiempo, contrario a lo que esperaba durmió sin problema. Todo parecía que estaba verdaderamente agotado, estiró la mano para coger su móvil y vio que eran cerca de las once del día, demasiado tiempo en cama. Fue a la habitación de Evan para comprobar si necesitaba algo solo la encontró vacía y la cama hecha, la puerta de la de Bella estaba abierta lo que indicaba que debían de estar en la cocina o la terraza.

Antes de ir a su encuentro tomó una ducha, y dejó la sombra de barba que se mostraba en su rostro al no llevar la maquinilla que usaba diariamente. Los vio en la terraza en uno de los sillones, Evan estaba recostado junto a Bella escuchando atento lo que ella le contaba acariciando su cabello y sonriendo. Esa imagen era muy parecida a la que se colaba en sus pensamientos cuando aún estaba con ella, solo que en lugar de Evan veía a una niña con el cabello largo y del mismo color que el de su madre.

— Te dejamos… — Ángela se detuvo y saltó hacia atrás ante la exclamación de susto de Edward que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó llegar. — Lo siento, solo que te decía que tu desayuno está listo si lo quieres.

— Gracias, ¿eres una ninja? — Aquella pregunta la hizo fruncir el ceño y al comprender a lo que se refería negó.

— En realidad estabas en otro mundo, hice el mismo ruido de siempre. — Dijo moviendo sus zapatos dejando que él percibiera un suave rechinido que no podía pasarse por alto fácilmente.

Edward fue a la cocina y Ángela lo siguió después de ver exactamente que lo había distraído. Ver a Bella con Evan entre sus brazos le dejó claro todo, ambos sufrían y su pasado aún tenía demasiado peso.

Luego de desayunar, Edward se aventuró a reunirse con Evan y Bella, al estar cerca y sin siquiera hablar Bella se giró hacia él, era como si hubiera sentido su presencia, o eso le gustaba pensar. Evan fue feliz de tenerlo ahí con él, le habló de lo que habían hecho mientras él estaba durmiendo y sonrió burlón cuando le dijo que roncaba como oso.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y Edward maldijo para sus adentros al ver al recién llegado, Evan gritó de emoción y bajó con cuidado yendo hasta Damian sin correr ya que Bella se lo indicó.

— Hola, enano. — Lo levantó Damian con cuidado. — Tú mami me contó que fuiste muy valiente y por eso tenía que venir a asegurarme de que estabas bien. ¿Tú debes de ser Edward? — Se dirigió a Edward sin acercarse y manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Lo soy y el padre de Evan. — Le recordó enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Traes galletas? — Le preguntó Evan a Damian con una amplia sonrisa obteniendo su atención, él era el único que no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión.

— Puede que sí. — Le dijo señalando una caja de tamaño considerable que estaba en la mesa de la sala de estar. — Pero solo podrás comerlas cuando mami diga que es bueno.

— ¿Puedo, mami?

Bella miró a Edward ya que él sabría si era correcto o no, pero lo notó absorto viendo la complicidad que había entre Damian y su hijo.

— ¿Edward? — Lo llamó escuchando un gruñido que decidió ignorar. — ¿Puede comer galletas Oreo?

— Solo una. — Dijo, aunque en teoría podía comer ya varias cosas, no quería arriesgarse aún.

Vio la alegría en la carita de su hijo que le pidió a Damian llevarlo a su obsequio, desde donde estaba notó con la emoción que desenvolvía la caja y como brillaba su carita al ir sacando un par de paquetes de Oreo, unos cuantos chocolates y el grito de júbilo fue al encontrar Legos. Bella se acercó a ellos admirando el botín y levantando los pulgares a Evan que seguía sacando cosas, Edward maldijo por lo bajo al ver a Damian pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella pegándola a él y besando el tope de su cabeza que ella dejó apoyada en su pecho. Le dolió ver la facilidad con la que Damian acaparaba toda la atención, lo feliz que conseguía hacer a Evan y como Bella parecía sentirse segura a su lado.

— ¿Quieres una, papi? — Le preguntó Evan llegando junto a él ofreciéndole una de sus galletas.

— Solo una. — La tomó y la comió más para no desairarlo que por ganas de hacerlo. —Gracias, pequeño.

— Dam, quieres ver mi coche de control remoto. — Más que una pregunta era lo que sucedería, Bella los dejó ir al salón de juegos y se giró a Edward que no quitaba su cara de enfado.

Edward se acercó a ella sin poder contener su enojo, recordando las palabras de Bella la noche anterior donde le dijo que amaba a Damian, pero su cuerpo aún reaccionaba a su tacto, vio una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, no iba a rendirse sin pelear.

— Evan es mi hijo.

— ¿Dije lo contrario? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja. — Damian forma parte de nuestra vida.

— Y yo estoy ahora en la vida de Evan, tengo derechos sobre mi hijo. — Le dijo entre dientes enfureciendo más notando como Bella rodaba los ojos. — No pienso ir a ningún lado, ni dejar que alguien tome mi lugar y mucho menos ese tipo.

— ¡Dios! Ni siquiera lo conoces.

— Y no me interesa conocerlo. — Le aclaró y apretó los dientes al ver a Evan explicarle como usar el control remoto del coche que él le había regalado.

— Deja de comportarte de forma infantil, si no puedes contener tu mal humor es mejor que te marches. — Le dijo Bella.

— Bien.

Lo vio pasar a su lado, acercarse a Evan poniéndose a su altura y explicándole que se tenía que ir, pero que regresaría más tarde. Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Damian y se marchó. Ante aquello Bella dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones, acaba de enfrentarse a los celos de Edward para lo que no estaba preparada.

La visita de Damian fue breve, estaba en la ciudad por motivos personales cuando supo de la intervención de Evan al que no pudo dejar de visitar y de ahí se fue al aeropuerto con la promesa de regresar la siguiente semana que tenía otro compromiso en la ciudad.

Edward volvió esa noche solo para asegurarse de que Evan estaba bien y se disculpó por no quedarse a dormir, pero tenía que estar en el hospital, lo que era cierto. Aquello lo hizo ver que debía de modificar sus horarios, había aceptado más responsabilidades con su puesto, pero además siempre estaba disponible para las emergencias porque en realidad su vida era el trabajo, ahora que Evan estaba cerca no quería que su trabajo fuera un limitante y algo que Bella pudiera utilizar como pretexto para seguir con su idea de marcharse de la ciudad, iba a demostrar que al igual que ella podía hacer su prioridad a Evan por lo que merecía quedarse.

**…**

El lunes a primera hora Bella estaba alistándose para atender las reuniones del día, Evan se quedaría en casa un par de días más por instrucciones médicas, la sorpresa fue encontrarse a Edward llegando temprano para asegurarse de que Evan estaba bien y tras ducharlo realizó las curaciones.

— ¿No trabajarás hoy? — Inquirió Bella sin poder contener su duda.

— Tomé un permiso para llegar más tarde, quería asegurarme de que este enano estaba bien. Esme llegará dentro de poco como te prometió para cuidarlo junto con Ángela. — Le dijo tratando de no mirarla de forma prolongada.

— Con Esme aquí estaré más tranquila, además espero volver para el mediodía. — Anunció viéndolo asentir.

El timbre se escuchó y casi de inmediato la voz de Esme anunciando su llegada. Evan se removió para que lo ayudaran a bajar de su asiento e ir a su encuentro. Bella presenció como Esme se colocaba de cuclillas y abrazaba a Evan que la llenó de besos. Ladeó la cabeza y un peso se instaló en su pecho ante aquella escena, el cabello de su nuca se erizo al sentir la cercanía de Edward.

— Creo que te llaman. — Fueron las palabras de Edward indicándole el sonido de su móvil.

Bella respondió y se despidió, su momento de marcharse había llegado. Pero antes de hacerlo se colocó a la altura de su hijo y acomodó su cabello con dulzura.

— Recuerda portarte bien con abu Esme y Angie, pedir las cosas por favor y dar las gracias. — Lo besó en las mejillas.

— Sí, mami. — Dijo abrazándola y dejándola ir.

**…**

Aquella mañana Bella tuvo una visita inesperada, la recibió muy a su pesar. La hizo esperar unos minutos en lo que terminaba la llamada y al hacerlo se recostó en su silla viendo fijamente a Alice.

— ¿Y bien? — La cuestionó Bella, la trataba con recelo por lo sucedido en la tienda y hace años.

— Solo quería disculparme personalmente por lo sucedido. No fue la mejor manera y juro que nunca fue mi intensión asustar a Evan.

— Algo que sin duda hiciste, pero lo olvidó rápidamente. — Dijo. — Edward es su padre y por eso tiene una relación con Evan, tus padres son los abuelos que cualquier niño debería de tener y son una influencia positiva para él, pero tú…

En su interior Bella se felicitó por las palabras que hicieron mella en su antigua amiga quien al final también le dio la espalda.

— Tienes que saber que también estoy muy arrepentida por haber dudado de ti, si solo hubiera seguido en consejo de Jasper de hablarlo contigo.

Bella que entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y frunció el ceño.

— El hubiera no existe. — Le recordó. — ¿Pretendes que con tu arrepentimiento se borre todo? Eso no va a suceder, Alice, sé que actué mal, pero me dolió que todos me crucificaran y supe que no importaba lo que dijera, ustedes no lo creerían porque en el fondo su percepción hacia mí no había cambiado. Al final me di cuenta del grave error que cometí, y que no se volverá a repetir. — La miró fijamente. — La gente te abandona, te traiciona…

Alice iba preparada para una pelea, pero no para aquellas palabras tan duras y que ella sintió demasiado personales, porque entendía que al final lo que mandó todo al diablo fue su confesión, lo que creyó ver.

— Sé que no hay nada que diga o haga que pueda cambiar lo sucedido, pero escuché que volverás a Londres, no es justo, Bella, no puedes apartar de nuevo a Edward de Evan.

Bella no pudo ocultar la indignación por tener esa conversación.

— Lo que es una falta de respeto es que te presentes aquí tratando de decirme como dirigir mi vida y la de mi hijo. — Dijo con dureza.

— No es lo que estoy intentando hacer, solo quiero que entiendas que es injusto que ahora que permitiste que uno fuera parte de la vida del otro los separes. — Alice suspiró y se tocó el cabello inquieta, aquella conversación era un callejón sin salida, luego de que las palabras salieran de su boca se dio cuenta del grave error que era hablar de Evan.

— ¿Hablas de separar? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja. — Irónico, ¿no crees?

Ver la incomodidad y el nerviosismo en Alice le caló, por lo que se recordaba continuamente lo sucedido para no doblegarse.

— Si era todo lo que tenías que decir, creo que es momento de que te vayas. — Le indicó queriendo apartarla de su vista. — Y aunque creas que ser hermana de Edward y familiar de Evan te da derecho a opinar, te informo que no es tu asunto y agradecería que en un futuro dejaras que esto lo solucionemos entre Edward y yo.

— De verdad lo siento. — Se disculpó y salió sigilosamente.

Bella se echó hacia atrás quedando completamente recargada en el sillón y con un brazo cubrió sus ojos. Pudo ver el rostro consternado de Alice, era cierto que le dio la espalda y fue el detonante de que todo acabara, pero era injusto que toda la culpa recayera en ella cuando bien sabía que todo era derivado por ocultar algo tan simple dándole armas a Demetri de utilizarlo a su manera.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron contener la respiración.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Megan entrando con el móvil en la mano.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Todo sería más sencillo si pudiera odiarlos en realidad. — Confesó apartando el brazo que estaba sobre sus ojos. Notó la mirada de Megan y suspiró. — Más que odiarlos, me hirió el hecho de que luego de todo lo que hice y demostré, me siguieran viendo como la estúpida chica que era cuando me conocieron. Tras la mentira, de la que hay que admitir la parte de mi responsabilidad, les fue muy fácil darme la espalda y sentenciarme aun cuando les dije lo sucedido y se negaron a creerlo. Fue mucho más duro porque venía de personas a las que quería, las que consideraba mi familia, la única familia que conocía.

Se detuvo cuando se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Megan cerró la puerta que continuaba abierta, sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesita auxiliar que estaba en una esquina y se lo entregó a Bella que lo bebió.

— Espero estés lista. Los Abernathy están por llegar.

Aquella mención hizo que todo pensamiento que no fuera en la negociación se apartara, el tiempo se les había terminado.

**...**

* * *

**Lamento la demora, perdí la noción del tiempo. Creía que era inicios de semana cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario provocando un gran retraso que haremos junto con mi beta todo lo posible por solucionar dando otro capítulo en unos días.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, y que el leer les ayude a quitar lo que está sucediendo unos minutos de su mente.

* * *

**8.- ****Déjà vu**

Bella sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar las ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, en ese momento no podía tener su juicio nublado, ahí estaba la primera cabeza a cortar.

Cuando le avisaron que ya iban en el ascensor tomó su móvil, y recibió la carpeta que Megan le entregó para ambas dirigirse a la sala de reuniones un par de pisos debajo. Al entrar en la sala ya estaban sus abogados entre ellos Emmett y solo los ejecutivos necesarios.

— Buen día, Sr. Abernathy. — Saludó Bella dirigiéndose hasta él, extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con firmeza, luego volteo a ver a Demetri que no se levantó de su asiento y su mirada era dura y retadora. — Demetri.

— Papá me habló de la estúpida oferta que has hecho, si crees que vamos a vender por esa mísera suma, estás muy equivocada.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Su empresa está al borde de la ruina. Esa suma fue hace ya varios días, ha habido depreciaciones, su empresa ha perdido clientes fuertes que eran el atractivo que podía ofrecer.

— Tenemos…

Bella con un gesto de mano le pidió detenerse, apartó su silla y se sentó en su lugar, se apoyó en la mesa centrando su atención en su ex compañero y quien le arruinó la vida solo por tener el ego lastimado.

— El cliente árabe que era su pilar, acaba de firmar conmigo. — Le informó con una sonrisa y un guiño burlón. — La oferta disminuyó un ¿35%? — Le preguntó a Owen a su derecha quien negó.

— 38%. — Corrigió.

Demetri finalmente se levantó golpeando la mesa e ignorando los tirones de su padre que quería hacerlo tomar su asiento.

— Deja los numeritos de lado, con tu patético comportamiento solo te dejas en ridículo y das una muestra clara de porqué jamás podrás ser un líder. — Se mofó. — No estás frente a una amiga. — Esta última palabra lo dijo con comillas en el aire. — Te recuerdo que soy quien está evitando que su caída sea escandalosa. Esta es _mi_ empresa, así que siéntate y compórtate como un adulto.

Demetri no tuvo más que obedecer retomando su lugar al sentir todos los pares de ojos puestos en él.

— Como decía, es lo que vale su empresa ahora en el mercado, apenas seis cifras. — Bella abrió la carpeta, la giró y deslizó hasta dejársela cerca a Marcus que extendió su mano para acercarla y ver el número marcado.

La cara de confusión e indignación se hizo presente, aunque tuvo la sensatez de no actuar como su hijo.

— Estás actuando de una manera irrazonable, hablaré con tu padre y seguro que él te hace reconsiderar esto que llamas oferta.

Bella sonrió abiertamente ante aquella ridícula amenaza.

— Que simpático. — Sonrió con arrogancia. — Puede hablar con Charlie, pero no servirá de nada, parece que no ha comprendido que somos dos empresas muy diferentes y al igual que ustedes, él está tratando de mantener la dignidad en el mercado. No recibirá una nueva. — Le indicó serena.

— Afuera hay varias empresas que estarían dispuestas a asociarse conmigo que es lo que pensé que planeabas a hacer tú. — Soltó Marcus sintiendo el nudo de la corbata cada vez más apretado por lo que se lo aflojó.

— ¿En serio? De ser cierto no estarían aquí. — Le dijo Bella con el mismo tono calmado, pero el semblante burlón. — Soy su única opción. Pero puede llamar a quien deseé, aunque es una pérdida de tiempo.

Como intentando demostrar lo equivocada que estaba, Marcus sacó su móvil y comenzó a hacer llamadas al mismo tiempo que daba indicaciones a su hijo y asistentes que iban con él de a quienes más llamar. Owen miró a Bella contrariado ante la aparente calma que tenía y solo se encogió de hombros y le pidió aguardar. Bella por su parte se apoyó completamente en su silla y comenzó a balancearse mirando en su móvil algunas de las fotos con Evan y respondiendo correos sin perder detalle, sonriendo cada vez más ampliamente al escuchar una negativa y como colgaban lanzando maldiciones por el ridículo que estaban haciendo.

Al notar que habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos Bella se aclaró la garganta.

— Suficiente, creo que es claro que nadie está interesado en brindarles ayuda.

— Y tú tampoco. — Soltó Demetri entre dientes. — Nuestra empresa vale mucho más de lo que ofreces…

— Valía. — Lo corrigió. Giró el folder hacia a Marcus. — Firme.

— No hasta que hagas un mejor ofrecimiento.

— Repito, es mi última oferta y no recibirá una nueva. Esto es todo. — Bella tomó el contrato e hizo amago de levantarse.

— Venderé. — Aceptó Marcus con el semblante pálido, era como si de pronto los años le cayeran encima, justo así se veía alguien que lo perdía todo.

— ¡Papá! — Protestó Demetri.

Bella le dio el contrato nuevamente a Marcus. Dejó que los abogados de los Abernathy lo leyeran e hicieran sus observaciones, aunque al final nada cambiaría. Emmett que estaba presente, se había mantenido en silencio y trabajaba con la mayor seriedad posible, aunque en el fondo estaba con ganas de felicitar a Bella por aquella manera de quitarles todo, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que tan peligrosa podía llegar a ser.

Cuando se firmó todo el papeo, Bella sonrió ampliamente y enarcó una ceja hacia Demetri. Antes de mirar a sus abogados.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que puedo comenzar a hacer movimientos? — Sus abogados asintieron. — Bien. La mansión en las afueras y los departamentos en la Quinta, Décima y Séptima Avenida tienen que estar desalojados para este fin de semana. — Les anunció. Era la casa que Marcus ocupaba con su esposa y uno de los departamentos que ocupaba Demetri. — Ya tengo compradores interesados.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto, Isabella? — Gruñó Demetri ya fuera de sí levantándose de su asiento cada vez más molesto al ver como Bella lo ignoraba

— Eso es todo señores, en verdad que fue un placer negociar con ustedes — Owen les entregó un cheque que Marcus vio fijamente, en ese trozo de papel estaba su trabajo de toda una vida, todo lo que invirtió pasó a ser una suma de apenas seis dígitos.

— ¿¡Estás contenta con arruinarnos la vida!? — Exclamó Demetri acercándose a ella, por su parte Bella se mantuvo en su sitio, no iba dejarse amedrentar.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte nuestra última conversación? — Le dijo con voz grave, eso pareció ser suficiente para que Demetri palideciera. — Tú arruinaste mi vida y yo juré que terminaría con la tuya. Y lo acabo de hacer.

— Todo esto lo has hecho por una estupidez.

— Para mí no era una estupidez, me arrebataste lo único que valía la pena, ahora yo te quité lo único que te importa.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Bella sonrió de lado y se llevó una mano a la barbilla como meditándolo, se acercó un poco más a él. — Suplica y tal vez lo reconsidere.

Demetri la vio fijamente por unos segundos intentando de descifrar si de verdad estaba tratando que él, un Abernathy, perdiera la dignidad delante de todos aquellos presentes que no eran más que empleados. Y ahí estaba Emmett que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

— Veo que después de todo no te importa tanto conservar tu estatus.

Y justo como lo creía, Demetri cayó de rodillas ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

— Tú ganas, hiciste que me humillara delante de ti y de todos. Lo que hice fue algo estúpido pero…

— Eres patético, y siempre los has sido. Lo único de valor que poseías era el apellido de tu padre y ahora ya no vale nada gracias a ti. Por tu culpa, tu familia se quedó en la ruina.

— Estás aprovechándote de una situación para vengarte por una estupidez de hace años. — Sentenció con la mirada encendida levantándose. — Esto te costará muy caro, si llega a los medios…

— ¿Estás amenazándome? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos enarcando una ceja. — Parece que no terminas de comprender con quien te estás metiendo en realidad. Puedes intentar lo que quieras, lo desacreditaré, al final nadie te va a dar importancia porque en cuanto se sepa de su nueva situación serán borrados.

— ¿Eres feliz quitándonos todo? — Preguntó finalmente tratando de contener muy mal el nudo en la garganta al entender la gravedad de su situación y todas las explicaciones que tendría que dar a su familia.

— Solo hice lo que cualquier inversionista inteligente. Debiste de asistir más a clase. — Le respondió mirando a Demetri con la cabeza ladeada. — Tuviste las herramientas para hacer de la empresa familiar un éxito, lo tenías todo y lo dejaste escapar pensando que siempre estaría ahí. A pesar del daño que me hiciste te tengo que agradecer porque me obligaste probarme a mí misma de todo lo que era capaz y aquí lo tienes. — Dijo levantando las manos. — Espero que te mantengas lejos de mí, porque si haces algo estúpido tengo al mejor grupo de abogados — señaló a los hombres que se mantenían en sus lugares. — Y espero fervientemente que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes volviendo a la vida real. ¿Quieres regresar a la posición privilegiada que estás dejando? Trabaja y tal vez hasta ese momento descubras el verdadero valor.

Tras ese discurso dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala dejando a todos atrás, menos a Megan que la acompañó manteniéndose en silencio junto a ella en el ascensor.

— Uno menos. — Dijo Megan para acabar con el silencio.

— Y nos queda uno. — Admitió Bella con una sonrisa ladeada. — Creo que he terminado por hoy, pasaré la tarde con Evan.

Cada vez estaba más cerca el finalizar su misión y poder volver a su hogar, necesitaba poner distancia entre Edward y ella, la estaba afectando más de lo esperado. No era inmune a él como lo había creído.

**…**

Esa noche Edward se presentó junto con Carlisle, encontraron a Evan, Bella y Esme comiendo galletas, que por el olor que aún se percibía estaban recién horneadas. Carlisle jugó un buen rato con Evan y al final cuando Edward estaba leyéndole un cuento para dormir fue que se sentó junto a Bella dejándose saber la verdadera razón de estar ahí.

— Edward me habló de lo sucedido en el hospital. Un hecho lamentable que va en contra de los lineamientos por los que nos regimos en el hospital. — Entrelazó sus manos. — Necesito una queja formal por escrito para poder presentarla al comité de ética del hospital y poder proceder con la sanción pertinente. Edward ya me entregó la suya, pero la más importante es la tuya relatando lo sucedido.

— Sé que fue algo inadmisible, pero no quiero…

— Parece que Edward no te habló de qué tan grave pudo ser. — Suspiró. — Al no localizarte pudo ser alertado Servicios Sociales como si hubieras abandonado a Evan en el hospital. Pudo tener repercusiones graves.

Conocer aquello le erizó la piel y algo pesado se instaló en su estómago. Se había negado a poner esa queja, pero ahora que conocía las implicaciones lo haría, porque no era justo que estuviera en ese puesto de admisión alguien que fácilmente era rebasado por el estrés y sacaba sus frustraciones con los usuarios, no permitiría que alguien más pasara por lo mismo que ella.

Carlisle la vio levantarse y salir de la cocina, intercambió una mirada con Esme, al cabo de unos minutos, Bella regresó con la carta ya firmada y la entregó a Carlisle.

— Esperaba no llegar a esto porque sé que su empleo puede estar en la cuerda floja, pero ahora que conozco el problema que pudo ocasionar hago lo correcto.

Edward llegó para ver como Bella le entregaba la hoja a Carlisle.

— Evan tardó un poco más en dormirse, mañana volveré a primera hora para curar las incisiones, está cicatrizando perfectamente a este paso en unos días quitaremos las suturas, veré con Colton para hacerlo aquí y evitar la visita al hospital. — Le dijo Edward manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Luego se dirigió a sus padres. — ¿Se quedan un poco más?

— No, también nos vamos. — Dijo Carlisle.

Se despidieron y marcharon, Bella se mantuvo en la puerta hasta que las del ascensor se cerraron. Apenas pasaba de las nueve, tenía un par de horas por delante para revisar las proyecciones de las reformas a las casas de los Abernathy, eso de tener compradores interesados era una realidad.

…

Edward comenzó a liberar su agenda para pasar más tiempo con Evan, convenció a Bella de dejar que lo llevara por un helado el día que le quitó las suturas como premio por portarse tan bien aun cuando tuvo que permanecer en casa. Ante aquello no tuvo objeción y lo permitió, claro que Ángela y Patrick fueron con ellos. Aquello fue una muestra clara que aún no se fiaba completamente de él, pero solo le importaba pasar tiempo con Evan.

A mitad de semana Bella irrumpió en la habitación donde Edward estaba con Evan dibujando, al ver su semblante tenso y la intensidad con la que lo miró supo que algo estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Mami! — Corrió Evan a abrazarla. Bella lo levantó y lo llenó de besos hasta hacerlo protestar y lo regresó al suelo.

— Cariño, ¿me prestas a tu papi unos minutos? — Le pidió tocándole la nariz hasta hacerlo aceptar. Luego le indicó a Edward que la acompañara.

La siguió hasta su despacho y supo que algo no estaba bien cuando cerró la puerta y fue directo a su escritorio abriendo un cajón con demasiada fuerza haciendo temblar las cosas sobre este. Luego lanzó un sobre con rudeza en su dirección que él cogió sin entender.

— Solo era una maldita cosa. — Le indicó con los dientes apretados.

Edward extrajo el contenido del sobre, viendo las fotos de él con Evan en el parque, pasó cada una de ellas, no supo en que momento había ocurrido aquello, es más, le sorprendía que los medios se interesaran en él, no lo hacían desde que él se apartó y se enfocó en el trabajo, ahí solo las revistas de medicina eran las únicas en las que apareció. Se detuvo al notar unas de cuando entraba y salía del edificio de Bella.

— Recibí el pedido de una declaración sobre si tú y yo volvimos, y como es claro, de si es nuestro. — Le dijo dándole la espalda, ahí también había un par de fotos de ella con Evan y Ángela en el parque, solo ataron cabos. — Saben que no pueden publicar el rostro de Evan o se harán acreedores a una demanda monumental, pero lo harán público.

— Sabías que esto podía a ocurrir, dime ¿qué es lo que en realidad te molesta: que sepan que tienes un hijo o que ese hijo es nuestro? — Inquirió un tanto irritado.

Bella solo le lanzó una mirada severa, pero no respondió, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

— Tenemos que hacer un frente unido por Evan. — Apuntó sin responder. — La edición en que planean salga esta noticia será a mitad de la próxima semana. En un rato daré una entrevista exclusiva para _Vanity Fair_ donde hablaré de Evan para evitar el amarillismo y que los medios nos asedien más de la cuenta.

— ¿Y qué quieres de mí? — Preguntó aceptando que lo haría.

— Mi departamento de relaciones públicas se está haciendo cargo, pero Esteban te indicará cual es la historia a la que debemos de apegarnos.

Aquello le pareció una locura y negó con una sonrisa incrédula, iban a darle un guion.

— ¡Escúchame! Se hablará solo lo necesario sin entrar en detalles, y debes saber que decir, te buscarán para saber tu parte de la historia. — Le dijo haciéndolo consciente de que si la historia trascendía iba a regresar a ser noticia. — Esto es por Evan y tratar de quitar de él toda especulación, tú y yo somos adultos y podemos manejar esta situación, pero no quiero a la gente merodeando a nuestro hijo impidiendo que haga lo que le gusta hacer con absoluta normalidad. ¿Me doy a entender?

Luego de aquello ya no le parecía del todo descabellado, sabía que últimamente la prensa sensacionalista no había tenido grandes notas, por lo que se agarrarían de esta que sin duda alguna, era algo que les haría vender ejemplares. Podían tergiversar las cosas de forma tan ridícula que crearían historias paralelas que ningún sentido tendrían, pero todo sería por vender. A esa gente no le importaba poner a un niño pequeño en el centro de atención, al final podrían alegar que sus padres eran la noticia y él solo parte de ello, en este caso más Bella luego de su regreso a la vida pública.

— Te respaldaré. — Aceptó tomándola por los hombros notando como ella se relajaba y sintiendo esa sensación de cosquilleo. — Pero dejaré esto en claro, que se hiciera público no es mi absoluta responsabilidad, hay fotos de ambos con Evan. Los periodistas no son estúpidos del todo.

Bella se zafó de su agarre y asintió.

**…**

La tarde fue movida, la entrevistadora que acudió era conocida de Bella así que fue mucho más fácil. Esteban, el jefe de relaciones públicas, admitió todas las preguntas y estuvo presente mientras se realizaba. Edward escuchó solo una parte, pero decidió pasar el rato con su hijo, ya más tarde conocería el _guion_ al que debía de apegarse. Para su mala suerte tuvo que marcharse por un inconveniente en el hospital, y Esteban fue con él ya que debía quedar todo claro esa misma noche, la primicia de la entrevista sería lanzada al día siguiente de manea digital y la siguiente semana impresa.

Esa sin duda fue una noche bastante larga.

Al día siguiente Bella se levantó temprano, tenía una reunión con Charles Hale. Pidió que todas sus llamadas fueran filtradas, la nota se publicaría al medio día e intuía un poco de caos.

A la hora de la reunión Charles se presentó con sus hijos, ver a Rosalie no le sentó nada bien, pero se abstuvo de dejarla fuera y los recibió.

— Lamento la premura de esta reunión y gracias por recibirnos. — Fue el saludo de Charles. — Estuvimos hablando con Jasper y todo lo que está sucediendo con la empresa de tu padre…

— Lamento que tus acciones estén siendo afectadas por este conflicto. — Dijo con sinceridad.

— Estamos dispuestos a venderte nuestra participación si aún sigues interesada, tal vez no es mucha ya que cuando todo comenzó a ir en picada tuvimos que asegurar nuestras inversiones en otros mercados.

Bella enarcó una ceja con una leve sonrisa, al final estaban siendo bastante inteligentes. Abrió los documentos que le entregaron y revisó las acciones, el precio y supo que ahí estaba la oportunidad de obtener el control de Swan Industries.

— No tengo nada contra ti, Charles, ¿sabes que al venderme tus acciones me estás entregando el control de Swan Industries? — Le preguntó y lo vio asentir con un poco de pesadumbre.

— No quiero ser juzgado, pero ahí está invertida una parte de nuestro patrimonio y cada vez tienen menos valor. Tu padre está apostando por medidas bastante arriesgadas y no quiero quedarme sin nada.

Bella comprendió la encrucijada, pero agradecía su honestidad.

— Te pagaré por ellas la oferta inicial que te hice hace algunas semanas. — Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Charles, aquella cantidad era ya más elevada de lo que valían en el mercado, pero no podía rechazarla, solo un estúpido lo haría. — Puede ser una parte y otra en acciones de Diamond dentro de esta filial.

Como lo esperaba Bella, Charles accedió, así que comenzaron con el papeleo y quedaron en firmar el lunes a mediodía. Luego de que se marcharan y saber que tenía lo que tanto deseaba no sintió esa emoción que esperaba.

Siguió con su trabajo tratando de pensar lo menos posible en la tormenta que estaba por azotarla. Megan que estaba al pendiente de la publicación y le avisó cuando estuvo disponible. Bella leyó el avance de la entrevista donde anunciaban la existencia de Evan y las _razones _por las que Bella lo había mantenido en el anonimato deseando que pudiera crecer fuera de foco teniendo una infancia lo más normal posible.

Le envió el _link_ a Edward con una ligera advertencia de que se preparara por si alguien intentaba ponerse en contacto con él, ya que sin hondar dejaban saber que él era el padre.

Lo que Bella no vio venir y en lo que no pensó fue en sus padres, los recordó cuando llegaron a su oficina demandando verla. Tras el escándalo afuera tuvo que salir y al encontrarlos y les indicó que iban a tener aquella conversación a puerta cerrada. Con una seña le dejó saber a Megan que se encargaría de ellos.

— ¿Un hijo? — Chilló Renee apenas estar a solas. — ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

— ¿Por eso fue que te marchaste? ¡Sabías el gran error cometido! — Exclamó Charlie molesto. — Tener ese niño…

— No les voy a permitir que hablen de mi hijo y de lo que evidentemente no saben nada. — Los rebatió con voz alta. Se acercó a su padre. — ¡Evan nunca podrá ser llamado un error!

Renee soltó una risita sarcástica.

— ¡Tú eres lo peor que nos pudo pasar! — Soltó las afiladas palabras, que no tuvieron el impacto que esperaba.

— El sentimiento es reciproco, pero uno no elige. — Se encogió de hombros. — La razón por la que no sabían de su existencia, es justo por la clase de escoria que siguen demostrando ser.

Ante aquello, Renee le dio una bofetada, pero recibió una de vuelta que la hizo llevarse la mano a la mejilla y mirar a su hija incrédula. Charlie estaba tan sorprendido, pero tomó a su esposa por los brazos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy tu madre!

— Eres la mujer que me dio la vida, distas mucho de ser llamada madre. — Se frotó la mejilla levemente, le dolió pero no iba a permitir demostrarlo. — En lugar de estar aquí armando una escena pidiendo explicaciones que no merecen. Deberían estar preocupándose por su futuro y como se deberán adaptar a su nuevo estatus.

Aquello hizo a Renee centrar su atención en su esposo. Charlie negó ligeramente con la cabeza para tranquilizarla, pero ver la sonrisa radiante de Bella, como el gato que se ha comido el ratón, le indicó que se estaba perdiendo de algo y lo iba a saber muy pronto.

— Diamond es la nueva dueña de Swan Industries. — Anunció radiante.

— ¡No te venderé!

— Charles Hale lo hizo, me vendió sus acciones — Le dijo mostrándole la copia de un documento donde se había pactado la compra y solo se esperaría a la firma ante los abogados. — Ya no serás más el presidente de tu compañía. — Miró a Renee que estaba bastante contrariada. — ¿Recuerdas ese chalet que poseías en Aspen, la mansión de los Hampton, así como la casa de verano de las Bahamas? También son propiedad de Diamond.

Ante aquel anuncio Bella notó como la mirada de Charlie se encendía.

— Logan's Inmobility es empresa paralela a Diamond. — Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro de Bella. — Y así de fácil es como se quedan sin nada.

El cinismo fue la gota que hizo explotar a Charlie, tomó con rudeza a Bella por los brazos y la empujó contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza chocara aturdiéndola, al comprender lo que había hecho la soltó y Bella se deslizó contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, en la nebulosa en que se encontraba escuchó la vocecita de su hijo llamándola lo que la obligó a abrir los ojos e intentar levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, una punzada en la cabeza se lo impidió.

Edward que iba detrás de Evan se quedó paralizado una fracción de segundo ante aquella visión, de inmediato tiró del brazo de Evan que quería ir con Bella y se lo entregó a Megan indicándole que lo sacara de ahí y llamara a seguridad. Consumido por la ira no midió palabras y solo le soltó un puñetazo a Charlie que chocó contra su esposa, quien lanzó un grito. Edward lo tomó por las solapas del saco y lo obligó a levantarse.

— ¡Animal! — Gritaba Renee golpeando la espalda de Edward que solo porque se trataba de una mujer no le respondía.

— Sobrepasó todos los límites, Bella no está sola. — Le dijo con dientes apretados.

El gemido de Bella que intentaba levantarse con los ojos entrecerrados y que Charlie no estuviera peleando fue lo que lo obligó a soltarlo con rudeza haciéndolo tambalear e ir junto a Bella llevándola a una silla. Justo en ese momento llegó Owen que perplejo evaluaba la situación y se mantuvo en la puerta evitando que los Swan se marcharan.

Los hombres de seguridad aparecieron y uno se acercó a Charlie y otro a Edward.

— Sáquenlos de aquí. — Ordenó Bella con voz grave haciéndola fruncir el ceño ante la molestia y llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Sintió que Edward era apartado y por impulso cogió su mano — ¡A él no! — Indicó.

— Llévenlos fuera del edificio y será mejor que no se les permita la entrada. — Demandó Edward tomando el control, los hombres extrañados miraron a Bella y luego a Owen que asintió.

Charlie no se opuso y lanzó disculpas que Bella apenas pudo comprender. Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le pidió mirarlo. La cabeza le dolía, pero conseguía ver mejor, aunque la luz le provocó una punzada.

— ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Cómo te llamas? — Parloteó y se calló cuando Bella le cubrió la boca con la mano, pero él se la apartó. — Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital, pediré al neurólogo que te revise.

— Estoy bien, Cullen. — Protestó con una mueca.

— Fue un golpe muy duro y perdiste la conciencia por unos segundos. — Le dijo con voz ansiosa. — Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Evan.

Aquellas palabras fueron las adecuadas, Megan regresó seguida de Ángela que llevaba a Evan en brazos. Angie había ido al baño cuando todo sucedió, pero estaba ya haciéndose cargo de un ansioso Evan, que llorando, pedía a su mamá. Al verla se removió hasta que lo dejó en el suelo y corrió para abrazarla. Bella por su parte lo apretó contra su pecho y le besó la cabecita acariciando su espalda con suavidad al tiempo que le decía todo estaba bien.

— La llevaré al hospital, cancela sus citas. — Ordenó Edward ignorando las protestas de Bella que aseguraba sentirse ya mucho mejor.

Edward convenció a su hijo para que fuera con Angie y él pudiera ayudar a Bella que por muy fuerte que se quisiera mostrar estaba sintiendo un poco de nauseas. Así que aferrada al brazo de Edward se dejó conducir.

Evan no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su mamá, por lo que dejaron que los acompañara. Durante el trayecto en el vehículo de Bella, Edward llamó al hospital para que avisaran al jefe de neurología para que los viera en su consultorio. También envió un mensaje a su madre para que los encontrara ahí, intuía que ella sería de gran ayuda para tranquilizar a Evan y también Bella se relajaría.

Al llegar al consultorio de Edward, Esme y Carlisle ya los esperaban. Evan abrazó a su abuela y le contó lo sucedido haciendo que se le erizara la piel, entendía la ansiedad de su hijo aun cuando Bella se empecinaba a decir que era todo una exageración.

— Solo medidas preventivas. — Le informó Carlisle que le indicó a una enfermera llevarla a una tomografía.

Esme convencía a Evan de ir a la cafetería mientras revisaban a su mamá, Ángela fue con ellos dejando a Bella en manos de los médicos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente? — Cuestionó Carlisle detrás del cristal con Edward y el técnico mientras le realizaban el estudio.

— Llegamos con Evan a su oficina, él salió corriendo del ascensor y supe que no era buena idea cuando escuché los gritos, intenté detenerlo pero él llegó antes que yo pudiera impedir que abriera la puerta, justo en el momento en que Charlie estrellaba a Bella contra la pared. — Recordar el sonido sordo de la cabeza de Bella contra la pared le heló la sangre. — Ella perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos no pude evitar darle un puñetazo a Charlie.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, supo que Charlie fue consciente de lo que hizo al ver su rostro de terror ante la imagen de su hija en el suelo.

El resultado apareció en la pantalla y ambos suspiraron al notar que todo parecía bien, solo algo muy leve. Trasladaron a Bella a una habitación y esperaron por un corto tiempo a que apareciera el jefe de neurología, Edward no admitió ningún residente.

— Hola, Andrew. — Saludó Edward al jefe de neurología que también era su amigo.

— Ya revisé los resultados, es una contusión leve. Solo mandaré unos analgésicos y descanso por un par de días. — Le indicó a Bella que les lanzó una mirada como diciéndoles que ella tenía razón y solo habían exagerado. Le tendió una tarjeta a Bella. — Ahí está mi número, puede llamarme si hay alguna molestia, si el dolor de cabeza incrementa o no aminora. Pueden presentarse nauseas o vómito, también va medicamento para ello.

— ¿Puedo irme a casa?

— Por supuesto, pero hoy no puede hacer ninguna actividad más que estar en cama, mañana puede ser un día casi normal a excepción del trabajo. Podrá regresar a trabajar el lunes. — Dijo con firmeza. — Espero no verla en urgencias Srta. Swan.

Escuchar aquello también fue un alivio para Bella que muy en el fondo temía que algo estuviera mal. Cerró los ojos dejando el brazo sobre sus ojos, se sentía un poco mareada.

Andrew se despidió anunciando que firmaría los papeles para que pudiera irse a casa.

**…**

Bella no sabía si era por el medicamento, pero se quedó profundamente dormida, tranquila de saber que Evan estaba siendo cuidado por Ángela y Esme. Despertó en momentos para ir al baño o comer algo de lo que le llevaron.

En la soledad de su habitación una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cuando creía que había conocido la peor parte de su padre, él se las ingeniaba para demostrarle que no era así. Lo cierto es que ella lo provocó hasta hacerlo perder la razón, pero nada justificaba lo que le acababa de hacer, meditó si debería levantar una denuncia en su contra, pero al mismo tiempo apartó esa idea por revuelo que eso ocasionaría y de nuevo se pondría en el centro de atención llevando con ella a Evan.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, vio a Megan asomarse y al notar que estaba despierta entró y se sentó al borde de la cama.

— Solo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien. Ángela me llamó al salir del hospital, pero me quedé preocupada. — Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

— Solo me siento somnolienta y la cabeza me punza. Estaré como nueva en un par de días.

Al notar una mirada en Bella, Megan pudo adivinar cuál sería su siguiente pregunta, así que se aventuró a responder.

— Solo Maxwell y Owen saben lo que realmente sucedió, los de seguridad han sido discretos. — Se felicitó al notar que Bella se relajaba y asentía levemente. — Ahora me voy, despreocúpate de la empresa, nos podemos hacer cargo de ella por un par de días, solo que sea algo muy urgente te llamaré.

— Gracias, Meg.

La vio salir con la misma cautela con la que había entrado, suspiró y agradeció tenerla aún a su lado, no era solo una empleada, ni siquiera solo amiga, era su familia.

Más tarde recibió la visita de Evan que pidió cenar junto a ella prometiendo cuidarla. Bella disfrutó de ese rato con su pequeño revoltoso, le contó todo lo que había hecho con su abuela, y lo más emocionante fue preparar un pastel, cuando le confesó que era más rico que el de ella, Bella soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano a la cabeza ante una punzada.

— Eso es verdad, cariño, los pasteles de tu abu son más ricos que los míos. — Recordó la última vez que hicieron uno, aunque comible, estaba seco y nada esponjoso como la rebanada que le habían llevado.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — Pidió con su carita angelical.

Tenerlo a su lado siempre le ayudaba a dormir más tranquila, Ángela le prometió que se mantendría al pendiente. Bella le contó uno de sus cuentos favoritos que ya se sabía de memoria y fue así como Evan se quedó dormido y al poco rato ella también lo hizo.

— ¡Mami! — El grito de Evan la hizo incorporarse con demasiada rapidez haciéndole doler la cabeza y lanzar un gemido de dolor, pero aun así tanteó con una mano intentando encontrar el cuerpecito de Evan.

Sintió que Evan era sacado de la cama y una voz masculina tratar de tranquilizarlo, encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos, la claridad la lastimó aún más, provocándole nauseas, pero luego de un momento pudo ver a Edward tratando de tranquilizar a Evan. Lo mantenía abrazado acariciando su espalda y susurrándole palabras dulces. Se acercó a ellos y frotó su espalda.

— Estoy aquí, cariño, todo está bien. — Le decía suavemente manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Evan se separó de Edward para abrazar a su mamá. Bella lo meció por un rato asegurándole que todo estaba bien y pronto lo sintió más pesado y supo se había vuelto a dormir. Entreabrió los ojos para poder acomodarlo en la cama y no protestó ante la ayuda de Edward, la obligó a regresar a ella también a la cama y apagó la luz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Bella en voz baja para no despertar a Evan.

— Vigilándolos. — Suspiró. — Convencí a Ángela con ayuda de Megan de que me permitiera hacerlo para que ella pueda cuidar de ustedes durante el día. Vuelve a dormir.

Bella cogió su móvil para ver la hora y notar que la alarma programada para tomar sus medicamentos estaba por sonar, la reprogramó y tomó sus pastillas.

Tragándose el orgullo miró a Edward que estaba en un sillón junto a la cama — Gracias.

— Descansa.

Ella se giró dándole la espalda y dejando una mano sobre el cuerpecito de Evan. No podía ver a Edward, eso le trajo duros recuerdos de cuando estuvo hospitalizada y él pasaba las noches junto a su cama cuidándola, actos que le demostraron su afecto, lo que le llegó muy profundo pues nadie antes había hecho eso por ella.

Sin poder apartar eso de su mente se quedó dormida.

**…**

* * *

**Sé que prometí darles este capítulo el fin de semana, lamento demorar un poco más. Aunque deben de reconocer que este es un poco más largo que los anteriores.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**9.- No hay más opción**

Edward no estuvo de acuerdo en que Bella no hiciera nada al respecto tras lo sucedido con su padre. Lo único que si dejó claro es que respaldaba su decisión de no quererlo cerca de su hijo.

Por su parte, Edward se presentó en la oficina de Charlie, pero no pudo hablar con él, estaba fuera de la ciudad según su asistente, lo que no creyó, y no podía esperarlo ahí durante horas, sus responsabilidades en el hospital se lo impidieron.

Luego de que la nota fuera publicada en el sitio de internet de la revista, tuvo llamadas para conocer su lado de la historia, a lo que se limitaba a decir que él no tenía comentarios sobre su vida privada. Aunque había salido de casa de Bella antes de que alguno de los dos despertara, se fue tranquilo sabiendo que su madre estaba ahí con ellos vigilándolos, al menos confiaba en que Esme haría que Bella obedeciera las órdenes y se tomara las cosas con calma.

Por la tarde, antes de la hora de la comida, se presentó en casa de Bella y se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina para ver a su hijo subido en un banco ayudando a su abuela a preparar lo que parecía una ensalada, Evan estaba partiendo las hojas de lechuga con sus manos como lo estaba haciendo Esme y las lanzaba a un _bowl_.

— ¿Y si como verduras, puedo comer helado? — Preguntaba siguiendo con su tarea.

— Solo si te terminas todo lo que sirvamos en tu plato.

Edward sonrió al ver como Evan fruncía el ceño, pero parecía resignado. Fue hasta ellos y le dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza a cada uno y luego fue a ver a Bella que estaba recostada en la sala, comprobando que estaba mucho mejor y seguía las indicaciones. Aprovechó ese momento para contarle que periodistas se habían puesto en contacto con él.

Bella trató de mirarlo lo menos posible, agradecía que hubiera pasado la noche con ellos, en el fondo saber que él los vigilaba la hizo descansar de verdad.

— Agradezco lo que hiciste anoche, pero no era necesario.

— Yo no lo creo así. — Suspiró.

— Tu única preocupación debe de ser Evan.

— Pero tú eres su mamá y él estará bien si tú lo estás.

Aquella pobre excusa esperaba que fuera suficiente para que Bella bajara un poco la guardia, no la iba a asustar admitiendo que pasar esa noche en vela fue por ella, sabía que no iba a descansar sin asegurarse de que no había ninguna complicación, ella le importaba y siempre lo haría.

— Tal vez por algunos años te has hecho cargo de todo esto sola, pero no eres débil por recibir ayuda.

— Sé que no soy débil. — Se enderezó. — Me las sé arreglar bien sola, lo que me recuerda la charla que tuvimos. — Antes de que él dijera algo continúo. — Agradecería que nuestros asuntos fueran solo nuestros, eso de tener a Alice señalándome… — Se detuvo al ver su rostro contrariado. — ¿No sabías que fue a mi oficina y habló del error de llevarme a Evan?

— No tenía idea. — Dijo levemente irritado. — Me encargaré de que no se repita, pero tú y yo tendremos que hablar de qué es verdaderamente lo mejor para Evan. Aquí está rodeado de su familia y creo que basta verlo junto a mi madre para que te des cuenta que el apartarlo romperá no solo el corazón de mis padres.

Bella se llevó una mano a la cabeza masajeando suavemente una de sus sienes, él creía que no lo había pensado ya y eso solo le indicaba cuan poco la conocía en realidad. Era cierto que no creía que Evan se apegara tanto a sus abuelos en el corto tiempo, aunque no había cambiado en nada su decisión de regresar a Londres, a su hogar.

— No es el momento de tener esta conversación. La tensión no te ayudará. — Suspiró levantándose de su asiento. — Iré con mamá y Evan a ayudarles con la comida.

Bella se recostó de nuevo manteniendo la vista en el techo. Odiaba encontrarse a la deriva.

Edward pasó la tarde con Evan y vigilando a Bella que en realidad estuviera bien. Esme se fue cerca de las seis, tenía una cita con Carlisle. Al anochecer después de cenar salieron a la terraza para observar el cielo que esa noche estaba un tanto despejado, Edward y Evan estaba recostados en el suelo sobre una manta tratando de encontrar algunas constelaciones, cuando Damian apareció.

— Dam-Dam — Lo saludó Evan levantándose y dirigiéndose a él chocando la mano. — ¿Me trajiste galletas?

Le susurró algo al oído y su rostro se iluminó ante la idea que le estaba proponiendo. Luego se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que guardaría el secreto.

— ¿Qué están tramando? — Preguntó Bella un poco intrigada.

—Ya lo verás. — Le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigir la mirada a Edward que se acababa de poner de pie y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. — Hola, Edward, papá de Evan.

Aquel saludo lo hizo gruñir, porque era sin duda una burla. Pero se enderezó aún más y solo lanzó un _hola_ apenas entendible.

— Planeaba llegar para cenar con ustedes, pero mi vuelo se retrasó. — Se disculpó acercándose a Bella besándola en la mejilla. Se sacó una cajita del bolso interior de la gabardina. — Sé que te felicité en su momento, pero uno de tus regalos no lo tuvieron a tiempo.

Bella se golpeó la frente con la mano lamentando hacerlo por el leve dolor que provocó, su cumpleaños había sido la semana anterior, pero con el incidente de Evan y todo lo sucedido en la semana lo postergó hasta realmente olvidar celebrarlo como lo hacía todos los años.

— El regalo que te compramos con Evan está en la entrada. — Le dijo haciéndole una seña a Evan que le tomó la mano y la llevó con él.

Edward se sentía como un intruso y al mismo tiempo se maldijo por olvidar la fecha. Siempre la tenía presente, pero con todo lo sucedido con Evan y la confesión de que volverían a Londres lo olvidó por completo y ahí estaba Damian demostrando porque era el elegido.

No aguantó la curiosidad y los siguió manteniéndose a distancia. Ahí, en la entrada, estaba un paquete grande de madera que bien podía adivinar se trataba de un cuadro. Bella lo extrajo con cuidado dejándolo en el suelo recargado en la pared.

— Es un Monet. — Dijo Edward ganándose la mirada de los adultos, y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor, ese hombre no se andaba con rodeos y jugaba en las ligas mayores. No escatimaba en regalos, ese cuadro debía de valer una fortuna. — Creo que es hora de que me vaya, pero volveré mañana.

— ¿Me lees un cuento? — Pidió Evan acercándose a él cogiéndole la mano. Ante aquella petición se le hinchó el pecho porque lo estaba eligiendo y no se iba a negar.

Conocía la rutina que fue supervisada por Bella para cuando estuvo en la cama ella se alejó dejándolos a solas. Mientras Damian estaba en la cocina bebiendo algo en un vaso con hielos que tintineaba al moverlo distraídamente mientras continuaba con la vista puesta en su móvil.

— ¿Cómo te sientes realmente? — Le preguntó centrándose en ella al sentirla a su lado.

— Físicamente mejor que ayer, las náuseas prácticamente desaparecieron solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza que aparece en momentos. — Se encogió de hombros. — Edward me sugirió levantar una denuncia, pero descarte la idea.

— Tengo que secundar la idea. — Se llevó el vaso a los labios, y antes de hacerlo respondió la pregunta que ella lanzaría. — Sí, es vodka. Lo traje, sé que no te gusta y por eso no tienes en casa.

— No quiero más atención de la que ya he recibido. La situación con Charlie se pondrá aún más tensa cuando tome oficialmente el control de Swan Industries. — Admitió. — Hice que Megan lo citara el lunes por la mañana.

— ¿Y cuál es su destino?

— Por ahora permanecerá funcionando, milagrosamente ha levantado unos índices importantes. Ya se evaluó a gran parte del personal, se reestructurará de acuerdo a las políticas de Diamond, algunos serán cambiados de cargos, otros ascendidos y solo una pequeña cantidad tendrá que ser despedidos. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño, los despidos era algo que no le gustaba demasiado, pero en las circunstancias en que se encontraba la empresa era la mejor opción.

Una llamada la hizo ir al estudio, era un cliente que deseaba fuera ella quien se hiciera cargo de una situación que se le estaba presentando.

Fue por esa razón que Edward se encontró solo a Damian en la cocina cuando iba a despedirse y sin poder contenerse aprovechó aquella oportunidad.

— Bella habla muy poco de ti. — Le dijo.

— No suele hablar de su vida personal con cualquier persona. — Respondió Damian con tranquilidad. — Di de una vez lo que quieres decir. Somos adultos.

— Bien, puede que hayas estado en la vida de Bella y mi hijo por un tiempo, pero ya estoy con ellos, lo que hubo entre nosotros terminó de forma equivocada…

— ¿Equivocada? Curiosa forma de nombrar la desconfianza. — Lo miró negando con la cabeza. — Si lo que pretendes decir es que ahora que estás aquí vas a tratar recuperarla, te deseo suerte, porque yo no pienso ir a ningún lado. Bella y Evan me importan más de lo que te importaron a ti.

— No tienes idea. — Gruñó apretando los puños.

— No voy a ir a ningún lado, Cullen y si la quieres recuperar tendrás que demostrar que eres mucho mejor que yo. Algo bastante difícil de conseguir. — Lo desafío. — Eres su pasado, pero no su futuro. — Se sirvió un poco más de vodka. — Gracias por cuidar a mi chica, ya estoy aquí y me puedo hacer cargo.

Aquello lo irritó de sobremanera y antes de poder responder Bella regresó y quedó cerca de Damian, que le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

— Edward decía que ya se iba. — Señaló Damian con una leve sonrisa.

— Volveré mañana, le prometí a Evan ver una película. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Bella solo llegó al umbral de la puerta y lo vio salir bastante molesto por la manera en que llevaba apretados los puños, se giró para ver a Damian que volvía a estar sentado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó intrigada y agradecida.

— Solo tuvimos una charla, y vaya que tiene mucho por decir aunque se contiene. — Suspiró y vio fijamente a Bella. — ¿Han hablado?

Solo con ver el rostro de Bella supo la respuesta y negó con la cabeza, eso solo estaba haciendo más complicadas las cosas de lo que ya lo estaban.

— No me veas de esa manera, hablamos o algo parecido. — Admitió haciendo un mohín. — Es bastante complicado, él me saca de quicio.

— ¿Cuántos arañazos le has dado? Te conozco, y sé que si te sientes amenazada sacarás tus afiladas garritas. — Le dijo con tono burlón.

— Las he afilado por un largo tiempo.

— Necesitan hablar de verdad, es peligroso. — Confesó notando como ella se enderezaba contrariada, preguntándose ¿Qué había visto él en esos minutos que ella parecía haber pasado por alto? — Es sentido figurado, él no está listo para alejarse o acceder a los planes que tienes. No es estúpido y solo necesita buscar un poco para saber la verdad entre nosotros.

— Sé que necesitamos hablar, pero con él las cosas son bastantes complicadas. — Tomó el vaso que Damian ya tenía abandonado y bebió lo poco que quedaba de vodka haciendo una mueca, ya no le gustaba. — Lo de la pintura fue espectacular.

— Sé improvisar. — Dijo divertido. — Stephen la recibió esta tarde y me pidió traerla aprovechando el viaje. Y solo se me ocurrió para molestarlo. — Se inclinó hacia adelante. — Es divertido provocarlo.

— Stephen es uno de los mejores marchantes de arte, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. — Le guiñó un ojo. — Me habló de la subasta en Florencia y cuando me mostró el cuadro que estaría no pude resistirme y él pujó por mí. Ambos ganamos, él sube en el negocio y yo tengo un cuadro maravilloso para mi colección.

— Hablando de Stephen. — Miró su reloj. — Debo encontrarlo en la galería para salir esta noche, pero estaré aquí mañana para desayunar con el enano.

Damian se despidió besándola en la frente y se fue. Bella lo acompañó hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Regresó a la cocina para poner las cosas sucias en el lavavajillas y limpió la encimera, luego fue a la habitación de Evan que dormía de lado con la manita colgando y Rex en el suelo, lo levantó y lo regresó a su lado, lo besó en la frente escuchándolo suspirar y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Abrió el regalo que le había dado, en la cajita de terciopelo encontró una pulsera de platino con un colgante de un ave fénix que la hizo sonreír, él siempre decía que ella era como aquella ave mitológica y le gustaba creerlo.

Luego de la rutina se metió bajo las mantas, solo necesitaba descansar.

…

A la mañana siguiente no fue una sorpresa encontrar que no estaba sola en la cama, junto a ella estaba Evan con Rex abrazado. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo, se estaba esforzando para asegurarse de que sobre todas las cosas fuera un niño feliz, que creciera con la seguridad de que no importaba que era lo que deseara para su vida ella lo apoyaría, siempre y cuando no se pusiera en riesgo. Era complicado encontrar el equilibrio, tenía que ser una figura de autoridad, pero sin ser intransigente, y hasta el momento parecía estarlo consiguiendo.

— Buen día, dormilón. — Lo saludó al notar que abría sus ojitos y no pudo evitar imitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro y lo envolvió en sus brazos aspirando ese dulce aroma. —Tenemos que alistarnos Damian vendrá a desayunar con nosotros.

Cuando Edward llegó fue Vicky quien le abrió la puerta saludándolo con amabilidad y lo primero que escuchó que le quitó la sonrisa de los labios fue una carcajada masculina que le irritó, pero no iba a permitir que Damian lo afectara.

Fue hasta la terraza y vio a Evan de cabeza en los brazos de un extraño que le hacía cosquillas en la barriguita, Bella estaba sentada junto a Damian y una mujer que tampoco conocía, fue la primera en notar su presencia indicándole a Bella que ya no estaban más solos.

— ¡Papi! — Gritó Evan con emoción. Pidió que lo dejaran en el suelo para ir a su lado y Edward lo capturó lanzándolo en el aire haciéndolo reír.

— Buen día. — Saludó acercándose incómodo, no es como pudiera salir de ahí.

— Mi tío James me trajo un nuevo libro para dibujar y galletas. — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

— James Dupont — Se presentó James extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con fuerza. — Y ella es mi esposa Jane.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? — Lo invitó Damian manteniendo la mano sobre el respaldo.

Edward no le quedó más que aceptar ante la insistencia de Evan de que sentara a su lado. Ahí se enteró que James era el hijo de John Dupont, el socio que hizo la presentación la noche que ella regresó al ojo público. Aunque amables, mientras intentaban hacerlo participe de la conversación Edward sentía que estaba siendo evaluado. Jane no hablaba casi, pero decía demasiado con su forma de observarlo. Aquel desayuno fue una prueba de fuego que superó no por mucho.

Al recibir una llamada del hospital Edward se disculpó por tener que irse a atender una urgencia. Le prometió a Evan regresar después para pasar la tarde juntos viendo la película prometida. James salió junto a él alegando haber olvidado algo en el auto, pero antes de que Bella pudiera hacer algo los vio alejarse.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor James se aclaró la garganta mirando en el tablero la flecha que marcaba que el ascensor seguía subiendo.

— Ándate con cuidado, Cullen, sé lo sucedido entre ustedes y no voy a permitir que lastimes a cualquiera de los dos. ¿Soy claro? — Le advirtió sin siquiera molestarse en verlo.

— Me estoy cansando de todas las advertencias que creen que necesito, no me importa quien crees que eres, solo diré que te mantengas en tus asuntos. — Dijo enfadado.

— Bella es como una hermana y por eso es mi asunto. — Rebatió. Ante el sonido de la llegada del ascensor, James dio media vuelta regresando al departamento, lo que Edward agradeció, no iba a soportar seguirlo escuchando sin soltar el golpe que estaba deseando.

…

La situación en el hospital no era tan complicada por lo que pudo regresar junto a Evan rogando porque los invitados ya no estuvieran en casa con Bella, al final no podía decir nada porque eran amigos de ella y estaban en su espacio.

Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, ya no había más invitados. Evan lo acaparó de inmediato y lo hizo dibujar junto a él sin dejar de parlotear.

— En nuestra casa de Londres, mami y yo pintamos juntos. Tiene todos mis dibujos guardados en un libro especial y los que le pido colgar los tiene en la biblioteca junto a los cuadros bonitos de esos señores viejos, como el que le dimos con Dam-Dam. — Le dijo sin dejar de pintar con sus crayones muy concentrado. — Mami pinta muy bonito.

— A tu mami siempre le gustó pintar, y le gusta coleccionar cuadros. — Admitió acariciándole el cabello. — Tus pinturas son aún más valiosas y por eso las tiene guardadas en un lugar especial.

— En cuanto termines tu dibujo, ¿podemos ver la película? — Pidió señalando su dibujo que aún no estaba bien pintado.

Bella se unió para ver una parte de la película con ellos comiendo palomitas, cenaron juntos escuchando a Evan de todo lo que quería hacer cuando el invierno llegara a la ciudad. Para eso faltaban algunos meses, pero él estaba impaciente por que llegara esa época, le gustaba ir a patinar y las fiestas navideñas donde esperaba que ese año Santa le trajera un perrito.

Esa noche igual que la anterior, Edward se encargó de leer el cuento antes de dormir a Evan y se despidió sin conversar demasiado con Bella al verla ocupada tecleando con rapidez en su laptop apenas levantado la mirada para despedirlo.

No fue hasta que estuvo en su casa que pudo realmente comprender que recuperarla no iba a ser tarea sencilla. Su hijo, por otro lado, le dejaba ser ya parte de su vida, lo aceptó de una forma súbita como si lo estuviera esperando.

No tenía caso engañarse, él aún seguía amando a Bella. Tras descubrir lo que él pensó fue un engaño, se sintió herido y actúo desde el dolor, porque le había dado todo de él y se creyó utilizado. Cometió un grave error, pero todas las piezas habían encajado a la perfección. Ahora tenía que ser inteligente para mover las cosas a su favor.

**…**

El lunes Bella estaba lista para regresar al trabajo, pero antes acudió a una revisión solicitada por Carlisle, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, los días en reposo le ayudaron y le dijeron que podía volver a su vida normal.

Al llegar a la empresa fue directo a la sala de reuniones donde tenía la junta habitual de cada semana, y tras ver los problemas más importantes y dar soluciones, todos volvían a sus trabajos. Luego firmó con Charles Hale la venta de las acciones haciendo oficial el control de Swan Industries. Bella estaba un tanto ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su padre, desde el incidente que la envió al hospital, se negó a tener contacto y esa vez lo haría solo para proseguir con lo planeado.

En la hora pactada ella estaba en la sala de reuniones y esa vez su guardaespaldas estaba ahí manteniéndose en la puerta. Cuando Charlie llegó el silencio se formó e intentó acercarse a Bella, pero ella le indicó la silla al frente.

— Quisiera hablar en privado contigo un momento. — Pidió Charlie.

— No es una opción. Y estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, no olvides eso. — Le recordó señalando de nuevo la silla que él tomó. — Esto es una mera formalidad ya que no pienso llegar a la empresa mediante un escándalo y quiero hacer la transición lo más pacifica posible por el bien de todos.

— No hay una manera pacífica de hacerlo. Dime, ¿cuánto quieres por las acciones de Charles Hale?

— No están en venta. — Se reacomodó en su silla. — La venta de sus acciones se concretó y desde hace una hora soy la accionista mayoritaria por lo que tengo el control de Swan Industries. Lo primero es que desde este momento dejas de ser el presidente y ese cargo será tomado por Maxwell, por cortesía, ocuparás la oficina que yo utilicé en su momento y te serán asignadas un par de cuentas.

Conforme iba enumerando los cambios, Bella vio a Charlie ir adquiriendo un color rojizo, pero continúo sin inmutarse.

— Puedo tomar acciones legales y eso…

— Haz lo que quieras, pero todo está en regla y solo malgastarás tiempo y dinero, que sugeriría ahorres, no debes de olvidar que ya no estás en posición de darte ese lujo. — Bella entrelazó sus manos. — Mañana tendremos una reunión en la empresa y se anunciarán los cambios, el personal ha sido evaluado y serán reasignados de acuerdo a los criterios de Diamond que son por los que se regirá la empresa. Ha subido algunos índices lo que la hace rentable, pero solo le daré un bimestre más para asegurarme que no fue solo un golpe de suerte, si es el caso la sacaré del mercado para finales de año, es más caro seguir manteniéndola a flote que liquidar al personal que no es esencial para nosotros.

Aquella revelación provocó un silencio. Charlie se puso pálido, eso era lo que más temía, había mantenido la esperanza de que su empresa quedara como una paralela, como otras más, pero le acababa de anunciar que seguía subiendo o sería sepultada. El peso sobre sus hombros era aún mayor.

— ¿Y así sin más destruyes nuestro legado? — Preguntó Charlie con un apenas perceptible temblor en la voz.

— _Tu_ legado. — Lo corrigió. — Para mañana espero que estés reubicado en tu nueva oficina y llegues a tiempo a la reunión, los pormenores se los haré llegar por correo. Recursos Humanos se encargará de hacer firmar los nuevos contratos durante la semana. El tuyo está listo y puedes pasar por una copia, no es nada diferente a lo que te mencioné en la última reunión.

— No firmaré nada, quieres verme como tu empleado y eso es algo que no va a suceder. Parece que tienes el destino ya escrito, porque simplemente no me entregas mi participación correspondiente. — Señaló con dientes apretados.

— Nunca digas nunca. — Se encogió de hombros. — Si es lo que quieres, más tarde te haré llegar un estimado de lo que recibirías. — Cerró la carpeta frente a ella y se levantó. — Nos vemos mañana.

No esperó una respuesta solo salió directo a otra reunión, en el fondo sabía que Charlie iba a cambiar de opinión. Era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que ella se quedara con todo tan fácilmente. Y es ahí donde comenzaba el verdadero juego, lo tendría en sus manos.

Y como si las noticias buenas no fueran suficientes, al llegar a su oficina sobre su escritorio vio el periódico del día, del que solo buscó la sección de la bolsa, encontrándose con la noticia de la caída de los Abernathy que a excepción de Demetri, habían dejado la ciudad para refugiarse en una de las propiedades que les quedaban en Seattle.

Prometió destruirlo y lo cumplió. Ese día era perfecto y se aseguraría que nada ni nadie le quitara el buen humor.

**…**

* * *

**De nuevo nos atrasamos con las publicaciones. Tanto Andrea como yo, lo lamentamos y esperamos comprendan que por cuestiones de trabajo de una u otra se puede complicar un poco, pero seguimos trabajando para darles algo de calidad para leer. Trataremos de enmendar nuestro atraso dándoles un capitulo muy pronto. **

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**10.-****Revelación**

A la mañana siguiente, Ángela tuvo que llevar a Evan a la escuela, Bella debía de estar a primera hora en Sawn Industries. Al llegar, Megan ya la esperaba y agradeció el vaso de café que le entregó. Aquel lugar le trajo tantos recuerdos que apartó de su mente, subieron a la sala de reuniones y los empleados con los que se cruzaron trataban de que ella no notara que la miraban pero fracasaban.

Charlie estaba en la entrada de la sala de reuniones e hizo ademan de tomarla del brazo a lo que Bella se echó hacia atrás y su padre expuso sus palmas a la altura del pecho como dejándole saber que no planeaba hacerle daño.

— Mantente alejado. — Le dijo por lo bajo y siguió su camino lanzando un saludo a todos los presentes.

Los ejecutivos de mayor rango estaban en esa sala, muchos no estaban nada entusiasmados de lo que implicaba estar bajo el ala de otra corporación dirigida por una mujer y más sabiendo que Charlie había sido removido de su cargo.

Bella inmediatamente tomó el control. Habló de las nuevas reglas que debían tener presentes. La forma en que se manejarían las cuentas, los contratos que se revisarían, así como unas nuevas cláusulas que se añadirían a los nuevos, a quien dirigirse en caso de tener alguna duda, por el momento iban a llenar informes diarios que serían revisados.

Al cabo de dos horas todo estaba claro o eso es lo que parecía, Bella se despidió y le indicó a su padre lo vería en su oficina luego de ir con dos ejecutivos más.

Charlie esperó en su nueva oficina, era más pequeña aunque bastante cómoda. Ese lugar le traía suficientes recuerdos del tiempo que su hija había estado ahí, al inicio creyó que necesitaba mano firme para tomar las cosas con la seriedad que el puesto requería, ella tenía una forma diferente de hacer las cosas y al salir de la zona que él creía la única alternativa, la orillaba a retomar el camino que él hubiera elegido, al principio ella lo hizo y fue bastante manejable, pero después se volvió impredecible tomaba decisiones arriesgadas, pero calculadas.

En ese momento fue consciente de lo astuta que era y una parte de él quiso retenerla. Se aprovechó de su inseguridad para mantenerla bajó su control, la anclaba en clientes menores intentando que todo su potencial no saliera a flote. No era sordo y escuchaba como era percibida por los mismos empleados, ahí fue el punto de quiebre, se sentía orgulloso de su talento y veía en ella una sucesora formidable, pero al mismo tiempo vio su tiempo contado, si ella sobresalía lo relegaría y se negaba a ser desplazado cuando tenía muchos años por delante.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un golpeteo y luego la puerta ser abierta, Bella entró seguida de Patrick.

— Veo que te has instalado completamente. — Dijo recorriendo la estancia y deteniendo la mirada en los amplios ventanales.

— No es necesaria la seguridad. — Dijo mirando al guardaespaldas.

— Me temo que lo es y Patrick se queda. — Sentenció. — Además no es como que pretenda durar mucho tiempo aquí. — Se acercó al escritorio. — Tus informes serán enviados directamente a mí, Maxwell es la cabeza de esta empresa mientras encontramos a alguien adecuado, pero yo seré quien vigile de cerca tus movimientos.

— Yo he estado en este negocio incluso antes de que tú aprendieras a andar en bicicleta. No quieras venir a darme lecciones…

— Tienes años en este negocio, pero has perdido la perspectiva y justo fue por eso que llevaste a tu empresa a un declive catastrófico. Sigues aquí porque eres socio y te negaste a recibir la participación correspondiente que creíste injusta cuando es basada en el valor real de Swan Industries ahora en el mercado. No olvides las clausulas en tu contrato, y lo que está en juego en caso de que quieras hacer algún movimiento que perjudique las inversiones.

— Puedes tener el control ahora, pero no te durará mucho tiempo, voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece. — Sentenció, aún continuaba buscando alternativas para recuperar lo que le había quitado y poder obtener el control nuevamente.

— Espero tu reporte hoy antes de las ocho.

**…**

Al regresar a la escena neoyorquina, tuvo que acudir a eventos, algunos de ellos como al que acababa de llegar, organizado por la esposa de un cliente por lo que asistía por mera cortesía, solo permaneciendo el tiempo reglamentario para no parecer grosera.

Ahí se encontró a Tanya; su antigua amiga se acercó a ella y la abrazó, por su parte Bella se quedó rígida al inicio y luego le dio unas palmaditas y se apartó. Le parecía increíble el cinismo, pero también había deseado encontrarse con ella.

— Al fin tengo la oportunidad de verte, desde que llegaste no has dejado de ser noticia. Todo el mundo habla de la talentosa Isabella Swan. — Dijo con una sonrisa, pero la envidia era latente. Giró el rostro comprobando que tenían la suficiente privacidad para hablar. — Lo que le hiciste a Demetri fue despreciable. Se irá del país.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que ustedes me hicieron? ¿Cómo definirías eso? — Le preguntó con la mirada dura. — No intentes mentir, es obvio que tú estabas al tanto de los planes de Demetri, tenías algo que ganar.

Tanya bebió de su copa y se encogió de hombros.

— Y lo conseguí. — Dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, eso hizo enojar a Bella pero su rostro fue imperturbable. — Mientras tú sufrías, él disfrutaba en mi cama.

Aquella imagen le causó nauseas que disimuló dando un sorbo a su copa y luego una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— No debiste de ser tan memorable porque solo fuiste algo pasajero, como lo eres para todos los hombres. — Le recordó y escuchar aquella verdad hizo a Tanya fruncir los labios, porque en el fondo ninguno de sus amantes había permanecido por mucho tiempo con ella. Hacía creer que cambiaba con regularidad porque le aburrían, pero lo hacía por la simple razón de evitar que fueran ellos los que la dejaran. Recordar a Edward solo constataba la afirmación de Bella, él estuvo con ella un par de veces, pero después la sacó de su vida sin ningún problema, ella lo buscó, pero él la evitó. — Tratas de herirme diciendo que lo tuviste en tu cama, pero solo fue porque estaba tan furioso que no era consciente e intentaba olvidarme. Fuiste una pobre sustituta.

Tanya la cogió de uno de los brazos encajándole las uñas y Bella se resistió a hacer una mueca, continúo con la cabeza levantada.

— Siempre te has creído superior restregando tus logros. Pero a pesar de todo eso, solo eres una pobre madre soltera.

— No sientas lástima por mí, soy madre y estoy orgullosa de ello. — Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, le apretó la muñeca para que la soltara. — Si he obtenido lo que he querido es porque he trabajo por ello. Creyeron destruirme, pero solo me hicieron más fuerte. Soy privilegiada, pero a diferencia de ti, puedo asegurar que me lo he ganado y no solo lo heredé o me lo han patrocinado. Te diré lo mismo que a Demetri, mantente alejada de mi familia y de mí. — Se acercó más a ella y le susurró. — Sabes que no me quieres de enemiga. Antes era peligrosa, ahora soy letal.

Tras esas últimas palabras se alejó dejando a su antigua amiga conteniendo la furia, por perder una discusión que ella misma inició creyendo poder herirla, pero las cosas parecían no haber cambiado demasiado, seguía sin entender que para lastimarla ella sola no era suficiente.

Bella habló con más personas y quedó de confirmar asistir a otros eventos, esto era lo que menos extrañaba de volver al ojo público. Solo dos horas después se despidió y acudió a su siguiente reunión con un cliente en un restaurante.

Llegó antes que su cliente y cuando vio a su madre sentada con una de sus viejas amigas no dudó en dirigirse hasta ella. La primera en verla fue Mónica que le sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Quién iba a imaginar que te encontraría aquí? — Fue el saludo de Bella a Renne que acababa de dar un sorbo a su té y lo tragó con dificultad para luego forzar una sonrisa.

Bella se inclinó y la besó en ambas mejillas y luego lo hizo con Mónica para finalmente sentarse en una de las sillas libres.

— Justo le estaba preguntando a tu madre de como consiguieron guardar el secreto de tu éxito. — Preguntó interesada, Bella sabía que no le importaba, solo necesitaba tener una información nueva que poder compartir con su grupo.

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa ¡y vaya que hubo revuelo! — Exclamó Bella sin una pizca de modestia. Renee apretó los labios creyendo que no la veían, tal vez su amiga no lo notó, pero Bella estaba encantada de incomodarla. — ¿No era esta semana cuando se irían a Las Maldivas? — Le preguntó a Renee que suavizó su expresión ante la atención puesta en ella.

— Tu padre tuvo unos compromisos y lo postergamos. — Dio un nuevo sorbo a su té que le pareció amargo, y sonrió a su amiga. — Que es una o dos semanas de retraso.

Mónica le dio la razón.

— Creía que eras una mujer demasiado ocupada como para malgastar tu tiempo saliendo a comer. — Soltó Renee queriendo saber que estaba haciendo ahí, introdujo la cucharilla en un pastelillo de frutos rojos.

— Me reuniré con un cliente. ¿En verdad comerás eso, Renee? —Exclamó lanzándole una mirada incrédula. — A tu edad debes de cuidar más lo que comes. Por eso tienes problemas en tus caderas. ¿Llamaste a Robert? Es un grandioso entrenador. — Se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la boca como si acabara de darse cuenta de un error. — Eso fue un poco desconsiderado, solo quise saludarte, es difícil encontrarte por tus múltiples ocupaciones: desayunos, almuerzos, salones de belleza, compras y esas cosillas.

— Querida, lo haces sonar como si fuera algo banal, pero si tenemos ese privilegio hay que aprovecharlo ¿Tú no lo disfrutas? — La cuestionó Mónica sin detectar el sarcasmo con que Bella se dirigía a su madre que no explotaba por estar en un lugar público con una amiga.

— Disfruto más ganando que gastando. ¿Has probado hacerlo alguna vez? — La miró con una sonrisa ladeada. — Nunca se sabe que sorpresas nos tendrá el destino y puede que así, — chasqueó los dedos, — todo lo que tenemos se esfume y pasemos de ese lugar privilegiado que dices poseer, a ser una más.

— Eso es algo de lo que nosotras no debemos de preocuparnos. — Respondió visiblemente incómoda viendo a Renne que le dio la razón.

No pasó casi nada en que Mónica se disculpó para ir al tocador, aunque en el fondo Bella sabía que solo quería poner espacio. Al estar a solas en la mesa Renee dejó de disimular y vio duramente a su hija.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Quieres avergonzarme? — Exclamó cogiéndole la mano a Bella que tenía sobre la mesa y sin esperarlo Bella la giró quedando la mano de Renee debajo y en una posición bastante incómoda.

— Solo saludar y ver cuál es tu plan para tu nueva realidad. ¿Nadie lo sabe, cierto? ¿Cuánto crees que tu círculo tarde en saber que Charlie es solo un empleado más? — Le soltó la mano y se reacomodó en la silla. — Podrías actualizarte como fisioterapeuta, tal vez cuando esto finalice tengas que hacer uso de tu carrera.

— ¿Crees qué eso va a suceder o me asusta? — Gruñó cada vez más irritada.

— No te asusta, _te_ _aterra_ perderlo todo, porque al final es lo único que te da valor y por lo que la gente te tolera. — Le soltó viéndola enrojecer. — Te empeñabas en hacerme creer eso a mí, pero la verdad es que era tu situación, siempre has sido una simplona, sin el dinero y el apellido de Charlie, no eres nada.

Aquello fue más de lo que Renne pudo tolerar, pero antes de poder coger el brazo de Bella ella se levantó al ver a su cliente llegar.

— Cuidado, Isabella, recuerda con quién te estás metiendo.

— Esa es la diferencia, yo sé a dónde estoy entrando, pero tú no tienes una maldita idea de lo que soy capaz. Hacerte daño no es una opción, destruirte sí. — Le guiñó un ojo. — Ten un grandioso día, el mío lo es.

Se dirigió a donde estaban llevando a su cliente, ese día estaba resultando demasiado movido, primero su padre, luego Tanya y para terminar Renee. Y se sentía tan bien que en cada uno de esos encuentros hubiera conseguido incomodarlos y regresarles una pizca de como a ella la hicieron sentir. La subestimaron y era momento de que comenzaran a verla como era realmente.

**…**

Esa noche Edward llegó a cenar a casa de Bella por petición de Evan, lo llevó a la cama, cuando se durmió fue a buscar a Bella que estaba en la cocina con una taza de té a un lado, el iPad encendido en un canal de noticias y ella trabajaba en su portátil.

— ¿Hoy se durmió casi al instante? — Le preguntó Bella sorprendida de lo poco que tardó, apenas lo vio y continuó tecleando, pero lo notó quedarse de pie frente a ella al otro lado de la isla y al sentir que la observaba fijamente se detuvo de lo que hacía. — ¿Sucede algo?

Lo vio removerse ligeramente y fruncir el ceño lo que la extrañó y causó curiosidad.

— Sucedió algo esta tarde, no quiero mal entendidos. — Bella se irguió automáticamente y quedó expectante. — Tanya me estuvo llamando y al ignorarla se presentó en el consultorio.

Edward vio a Bella enarcando una ceja y sus labios ligeramente curvados. La primera llamada que recibió la respondió, al no tener su número registrado pensó era un paciente, tras decirle que no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decirle le colgó y tras varias llamadas y mensajes, terminó bloqueando el número, lo que no esperó fue que se presentara en su horario de consulta con la intensión de seducirlo, intentó por las buenas que ella se marchara, pero no fue hasta que seguridad llegó que ella se fue.

— Nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la más brillante. — Fue la respuesta de Bella sin una pizca de enfado que esperó encontrar Edward y eso lo desalentó bastante. — Me topé con ella esta mañana en un _brunch_ de la esposa de un cliente. — Bella volvió a teclear sin dejar de hablar. — Tuvimos una conversación en donde saliste a relucir, lastimé su ego y cree que acercándose a ti va lastimarme. — Chasqueó la lengua y lo miró nuevamente. — Ya se cansará.

— Como sea. — Edward intentó restarle importancia. — ¿Crees que mañana pueda llevar a Evan a comer? Saldré en la noche a Londres, tengo que atender un caso y estaré fuera por algunos días.

— Ángela y Patrick irán con ustedes. — Le dijo con seriedad, Edward creía que ya habían avanzado, pero al parecer ella seguía sin confiar completamente.

— Pasaré por Ángela para ir por Evan a la escuela. Lo regresaré a eso de las seis. — Le avisó, recibiendo un asentimiento al tener que responder una llamada.

Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación, se despidió con un movimiento de mano al que Bella imitó y lo vio alejarse. Luego de 20 minutos colgó y finalmente pudo pensar en las palabras de Edward, el que Tanya se pusiera en contacto con él era un movimiento desesperado para demostrarle a ella cuan equivocada estaba sobre sus aseveraciones de que no era alguien memorable. En parte agradecía a Edward por habérselo contado porque no la tomaría por sorpresa, y se felicitó por no dar una muestra real de cómo le cayó aquella noticia, tenía que andarse con cuidado no quería que él supiera cuanto la estaba afectando.

**…**

Como lo había prometido, Edward se tomó prácticamente el día libre, solo dio unas consultas que no podía aplazar y después fue por Ángela para ir por Evan, detrás de ellos en una camioneta oscura, los seguía Patrick que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar vigilado, pero lo soportaba para poder estar cerca de su hijo al que no parecía incomodarlo, para él era algo demasiado normal al parecer.

Comieron pizza y luego fueron al parque, y cuando fue la hora de volver a casa, Edward entró con ellos y se despidió de Evan no sin antes entregarle un nuevo libro de cuentos para dormir que le prometió leerle los días que estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Bella notó a Evan entristecer un poco al saber que su papá no iría a verlo en varios días.

Edward llegó a tiempo al aeropuerto registrando su equipaje y pasando a la sala de primera clase, si iba a volar todas esas horas lo haría de forma cómoda. Sacó un libro igual al que le había dejado a Evan y lo llamó para leerle una parte. Bella se sorprendió de aquel detalle y dejó el móvil cerca para que escuchara lo que su papá leía mientras le sostenía el libro para que pudiera ver los dibujos. Se durmió justo cuando lo llamaban para abordar. Fue una rápida despedida y cortaron; Bella por su parte se quedó mirando la pantalla negra de su móvil por varios minutos, el pedirle que se cuidara había estado por salir de sus labios, pero lo retuvo a tiempo.

**…**

Edward llegó a un departamento que rentó por una aplicación, como tenía que estar en el hospital a las 8 am, decidió dormir 2 horas teniendo el tiempo justo para prepararse y comenzar su día. Se despertó, tomó una ducha y se fue al hospital que estaba a un par de calles para revisar al paciente al que sometería a cirugía. Era un caso especial, por esa razón un colega suyo le pidió asistirlo ya que se necesitaban dos cirujanos expertos para hacer el procedimiento en el menor tiempo posible y así evitar complicaciones. Los retos le encantaban a Edward y aquel lo entusiasmó, eran varias horas las que pasaría en quirófano, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Luego de verificar que todos los exámenes de laboratorio estaban en orden se programó la cirugía para primera hora del día siguiente.

Ese día se negó a la invitación de salir a cenar con sus amigos, estaba agotado por el viaje y la diferencia horaria por lo que pretendía dormir lo suficiente para poder tener un buen rendimiento en la cirugía. Programó una alarma para despertarse a la hora que Evan se iba a la cama. Se quedó profundamente dormido, y maldijo cuando despertó notando que habían pasado diez minutos. Cuando llamó a Bella, supo que Evan estaba esperando a que llamara como lo había prometido para leer su cuento. Sin saber, eso le estaba dando puntos a los ojos de Bella que valoraba su compromiso, sabía que en Londres era cerca de la 1:30 de la mañana y estaba él despierto solo para leer el cuento prometido hasta que Evan se durmió.

La cirugía les llevó un par de horas más por una complicación que no se vio en los estudios y solo fueron conscientes de ella cuando abrieron, pero a pesar de todo el paciente estaba estable y esperaban una recuperación satisfactoria, esa noche Edward aceptó salir a cenar con sus amigos se lo merecía después de aquella jornada. No paró de reír ante las anécdotas recordando sus días en aquel hospital cuando era interno y posterior al ser residente, a pesar de la distancia se alegraba de notar que en ese momento parecía no importar y era como si él aún siguiera ahí, continuaba siendo uno de ellos.

Como lo estaban pasando tan bien no quisieron terminar ahí, así que cuando uno propuso ir a un _pub_ todos aceptaron, luego de dos rondas Edward fue por la tercera junto con uno de sus colegas y mientras esperaba recorrió el lugar apenas iluminado entrecerrando los ojos al creer ver a Damian que era tapado por un par de chicos, cuando se apartaron vio que efectivamente era él que parecía muy relajado y mantenía el brazo sobre los hombros de una pelirroja que le susurraba cosas al oído haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Aquella escena le hizo hervir la sangre, estando en el departamento de Bella se atrevió a decirle que era mucho mejor que él, pero estaba ahí con esa chica engañando a Bella y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le preguntó Everett confundido.

— Vi a alguien conocido, dame un segundo. — Le pidió alejándose.

Se detuvo en seco cuando otro chico moreno se unió al grupo dejando un par de bebidas y besó a Damian. Aquello era demasiado de lo que esperaba ver, no le molestaba esas muestras de afecto, en realidad le tenían sin cuidado creía que cada persona era libre de elegir, lo que estaba mal en esa situación era que estaba engañando a Bella.

Al parecer el quedarse viéndolo fijamente no pasó desapercibido por el grupo que lo acompañaba, lo señalaron, y por la forma en que lo miraban creía estaba juzgando lo que había pasado, pero en cuanto Damian lo vio, sintió un frío que recorrió su columna y se inclinó a su pareja diciéndole algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos y negar. Luego Damian se acercó a Edward que no dejaba de mirarlo con enfado.

— Salgamos, aquí no vamos a tener esta conversación. — Le dijo señalando la salida. Edward salió porque iba a llegar al fondo de todo aquello. Antes les dijo a sus amigos que volvería y vio la confusión por la compañía y el enfado que recién había adquirido.

— ¿Y bien? — Le cuestionó Edward apenas estar fuera del lugar apretando los puños para contenerse de golpearlo y solo porque estaba una patrulla ahí cerca. — ¡Habla, maldita sea!

— Stephen es mi pareja. — Confesó manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón maldiciendo por haber dejado el abrigo dentro. — Sabía que tarde o temprano te enterarías, no eres estúpido del todo.

— ¡Cuidado! — Le advirtió apretando los dientes y los puños. — ¿Fue divertido?

— A decir verdad, lo fue. — Admitió Damian dando un paso hacia atrás y levantando las manos para indicar que mantuviera su distancia. — Tú lo preguntaste, relájate un poco y hablemos como adultos.

— ¿Qué pretendían con esto? ¿Fue idea de Bella?

— La respuesta para ambas cosas es obvia. — Le dijo rodando los ojos sin perder la calma. — Solo se aseguraba de mantenerte a distancia, los celos no eran algo con lo que esperábamos encontrarnos. No puedes culparla por intentar mantenerte lejos. Conozco la historia y…

— No tienes una idea…

— Ahí es donde te equivocas, Cullen, yo he estado con ellos desde que llegó a la ciudad, Bella sabe ganarse la lealtad de las personas y por eso, al igual que yo, hay varios que hubieran hecho lo mismo. — Dijo con firmeza. — Regresaré con mi grupo, si quieres hablar puedes llamarme y nos encontraremos mañana. — Le entregó una tarjeta antes de rodearlo y volver al interior.

Aquella revelación le cayó como un balde de agua helada, sus celos habían sido estúpidos porque Damian no era para nada un contrincante, pero lo convenció. Guardó la tarjeta regresando con su grupo, ya vería si lo llamaría.

**…**

El viernes por la noche Edward llegaba a la ciudad, Bella estaba inquieta desde que Damian la llamó para avisarle lo sucedido. No podía culparlo, que descubriera el engaño fue casualidad. No se arrepentía de nada, lo estaba haciendo para protegerse.

El grito de Evan al escuchar el timbre y correr para abrir la puerta la hizo contener el aliento, se mantuvo en su sitio cerca de la puerta a la terraza mientras Vicky dejaba que Evan abriera la puerta. Apenas al dar un paso dentro, Edward levantó a Evan en brazos lanzándolo al aire haciéndolo reír, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Bella no pudo leer su enfado que se acrecentó un poco al notar como ella no parecía para nada culpable de saberse descubierta en su farsa.

— Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar con nosotros. — Lo invitó Bella. — En realidad Evan estaba esperándote.

Ante aquello no pudo negarse y en el fondo lo agradeció, tenía hambre. Solo habían sido tres días fuera, pero Evan no paraba de contarle cada uno de sus días y ese detalle lo hacía quererlo aún más, era la forma en que su hijo lo hacía participe de su vida. Bella se mantenía en silencio, solo interviniendo cuando era necesario, la mayor parte de la cena la pasó solo observándolos como interactuaban con complicidad. Agradecía que Edward respetara la forma en que ella lo estaba educando.

Evan era un niño plagado de privilegios, algo de lo que no era consciente en ese momento y ella intentaba por diferentes medios que disfrutara de las cosas más sencillas que en el fondo resultaban ser las más significativas. Él cumplía sus tareas a veces con gusto y muchas otras refunfuñando, pero las hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír recordando cómo se quejaba de tener que guardar sus juguetes en la cesta o sus legos en el baúl asignado o corría el riesgo de no recibir postre o una tarde en el parque. Las horas que podían llegar a pasar en las librerías buscando un nuevo libro que llevar a casa.

— ¿Puede mi papá leerme el cuento esta noche? — Pidió regresándola al presente notando que ya habían terminado su cena.

— Claro, pero primero vamos a lavarte bien los dientes y ponerte el pijama. — Le extendió la mano que él tomó y bajó de la silla de un brinco.

— ¿Puede ser la de dinosaurios? — Pidió con una gran sonrisa.

Bella rodó los ojos y asintió, esa era su favorita y tenía que encontrar una nueva porque la que se rehusaba a dejar ya estaba desgastada aunque era muy suave. Edward esperó paciente sentado en la cama de Evan mientras Bella se encargaba de asegurarse de que Evan se lavaba bien los dientes, le limpiaba el rostro y lo veía colocar su ropa en la cesta adecuada. Lo ayudó a subir a la cama y lo cubrió besando su frente encendiendo el monitor y dejándolos a solas.

Ella regresó a la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino del mismo que había abierto la noche anterior. Con el iPad encendido revisó los últimos documentos enviados por Charlie, hasta el momento estaba apegándose a los lineamientos.

Entró al canal de noticias, donde escuchó lo último que estaba sucediendo, luego cambió a uno de espectáculos y sonrió al ver como se hablaba de la caída de los Abernathy que luego de años en el negocio y ser en apariencia una empresa sólida lo perdía todo en manos de un competidor mucho más grande.

— _Esta es una muestra clara de que no es la educación si no la determinación de llegar a la cima. No cualquiera lo logra, solo los más fuertes. _— Comenzó uno de los presentadores. — _Demetri Abernathy e Isabella Swan fueron a la misma facultad._

— _Son de la misma generación, Steve_. — Le recordó el otro.

— _Cierto, Brad_ — Admitió. — _Esto hace aún más tangible mi punto. Ambos recibieron la misma educación, provienen de dos familias poderosas en ámbitos empresariales muy similares, pero mientras uno de ellos disfrutó de la vida, la otra trabajó arduamente consiguiendo conquistar un mercado liderado por hombres, y es oficial, es la primera mujer en llevar el mote del tiburón de la finanzas, un logro que el mismo Charlie Swan consiguió pero que conservó muy poco tiempo_.

Escuchar aquello hizo a Bella levantar los brazos al aire y celebrar en silencio, no quería perturbar el sueño de Evan quien al parecer se había dormido porque ya no lo escuchaba, vio el monitor para verlo acurrucado entre las mantas. Lo que indicaba que Edward se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, lo que agradeció.

Se sirvió más vino y continuó escuchando.

— _Muchos creían incluso que estos dos terminarían juntos, pero siendo honestos hubiera sido un error demasiado grande para Isabella, su credibilidad se hubiera visto empañada por la vida loca de Abernathy_. — Decía Brad. — _Erróneamente la apodaron la estrella fugaz cuando pensaron que se había retirado de este negocio estando en ascenso_.

— _Yo fui uno de esos._ —Confesó Steve apenado. — _Y creía erróneamente que después de todo lo demostrado la presión la había sobrepasado y por eso optó por un negocio diferente donde hay más diversidad. Pero a comparación de muchos que anuncian sus logros a gran escala, ella conquistó mercados sin decir una palabra evitando de esa forma ser saboteada. No fue hasta estar en lo más alto y cuando Diamond Corporation era un monstruo que dijo "este imperio es mío"._

— _Yo estuve entre los periodistas invitados en esa cena y fue toda una revelación, incluso, aunque no confirmado, parece que Charlie Swan tampoco estaba enterado de que ella era su nuevo contrincante en los negocios_. — Se aventuró Brad, haciendo a Bella sonreír por la razón que tenía. — _Y es justo en este punto en que salta si la fusión entre padre e hija es realmente eso o hay algo detrás de todo esto, no hay que olvidar que ella abandonó la empresa familiar de forma abrupta según informes cercanos_.

Un carraspeo la hizo saltar casi derramando el vino en su mano. Se giró para ver a Edward y lo que hizo fue apagar el iPad.

— No fue sencillo de dormir esta vez. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo arropé y me aseguré de que estuviera su dinosaurio cerca. Mañana quedé de llevarlo al parque por la tarde, tengo un par de cirugías programadas. — Dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. —Necesitamos hablar.

**…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, como lo prometí un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto que pudimos. Esto no sería posible sin Andrea que pone tiempo para que ustedes reciban algo de calidad. Esperamos que lo disfrutaran.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. En breve me pondré al corriente respondiendo sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**11.-Decisión**

Ante aquellas palabras Bella bebió lo último que estaba en su vaso y se sirvió un poco más, se levantó por hielos y otro vaso que le deslizó a Edward que negó con la cabeza, se sentó en el taburete junto a él manteniéndose frente a Bella.

— Por tu reacción o falta de esta sabes que me encontré con Damian. — Soltó.

— No voy a disculparme si es lo que estás esperando. — Le dijo con cinismo vertiendo hielos en el vaso.

— ¿Qué buscabas con ese juego estúpido? ¿Querías que sintiera celos? ¡Estaban terminando conmigo! — Explotó asegurándose de no subir demasiado la voz y despertar a alguien más en ese departamento.

— Deja de ser tan egocéntrico, Cullen. ¡Me estaba asegurando de mantenerte alejado! —Confesó irritada llevándose una mano al rostro. — Intuía que serías un dolor de cabeza, pero no a este nivel.

Saber aquello lo hizo sonreír levemente porque el que la perturbara de aquella manera solo podía ser por la simple razón de que tenía esperanza.

— Quita esa estúpida sonrisa. — Le gruñó. — No tenías derecho a reclamarle nada a Damian, fue quien se mantuvo a mi lado casi desde que llegué a Londres, es un gran hombre que ha estado igual para Evan.

— Porque así lo decidiste.

— ¿Querías que me arrastrara para que me escucharas? — Preguntó con sarcasmo. — Estaba sola y asustada, pero al menos iba a mantener la poca dignidad que me pertenecía. Por eso después de que me enviaras al demonio decidí continuar con mi vida sin ti.

— Estaba furioso y herido. — Le recordó tomando el vaso frente a él entre sus manos, vio la botella de vino rosado y frunció el ceño. — ¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

— En la gaveta superior. — Le señaló el lugar.

Edward se levantó y fue a abrirla, encontró una buena selección de vinos, eligió un _whisky_ que sirvió en su vaso con hielos, lo iba a necesitar.

— Fui injusto en cómo te traté, no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después. — Bebió y se encogió de hombros antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos. — No tenía ningún derecho por muy molesto que estuviera contigo de sacar a relucir tu pasado. En el fondo lo sabía y estaba aún más molesto por eso.

— Fuiste cruel e insensible. — Admitió. — Las palabras no fueron lo que realmente me hirió, fue el hecho de escucharlo de ti y darme cuenta de que sin importar lo mucho que intenté demostrarte cuán importante eras para mí. Así, — chasqueó los dedos — así de sencillo fue desconfiar completamente de mí.

— ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera al ocultar lo que estabas haciendo? Y luego de lo que vi esa noche. — Negó, ahora que conocía la realidad de las cosas entendía porque ella no se apartaba, pero en ese instante lo tomó como una aceptación. — Me heriste como ninguna otra lo había hecho.

Bella bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso y se levantó por un par de botellas de agua mineral. Ella había cumplido su cuota de vino por esa noche y necesitaba mantener su mente despejada.

—Y tú a mí. Fuiste el primero con quien me abrí solo para que me lo escupieras en la cara. — Recriminó y luego cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Suspiró y volvió a mirarlo. — Me equivoqué.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Edward, no estaba listo para escuchar esas palabras y no terminaba de entender de qué se disculpaba exactamente.

— Me equivoqué en ese momento al ocultar lo que estaba haciendo por temor a que te molestara y termináramos en una pelea. — Se encogió de hombros. — Desde ese momento debí saber que algo no estaba bien, en primer lugar no debía sentir miedo de hablarlo contigo, y segundo fui ingenua al creer que podía manejar todo aquello a tus espaldas. Mi intención fue buena y me explotó en la cara. Me disculpo porque asumo mi responsabilidad en lo que nos sucedió y también porque necesito dejar de una buena vez esto atrás.

Aquello le hizo notar la madurez que ella poseía, sabía lo orgullosa que era y reconocer abiertamente su error era algo que no haría delante de cualquiera, al mismo tiempo eso le hizo sonar una alarma. Que lo hiciera también significaba que estaba lista para avanzar y cada vez denotaba más que era en un sentido opuesto al suyo.

— También me equivoqué al no escucharte de verdad, el dejarme cegar por lo que creía haber visto. — Apretó el vaso entre sus manos. — No hubo día en que no me lamentara por el daño que te hice y pensaba en lo que haría el día que te encontrara para compensarte todo el dolor, y ahora estoy aquí sin saber que hacer o decir.

— Basta. — Le pidió con voz más suave.

— A pesar de que mis acciones digan lo contrario nunca dejé de amarte, fuiste y serás la mujer de mi vida. — Le confesó mirándola a los ojos para que ella comprendiera que no mentía y Bella lo notó. — Dicen que todo sucede por una razón y creo que en aquel entonces no era nuestro momento, pero lo es ahora.

— Eso no puedes saberlo, tal vez lo que sucedió en el pasado es una señal de que nuestros caminos son mejor separados. — Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — No podemos ser egoístas, ya no somos solo los dos, Evan es parte de esto y es quien menos merece sufrir.

— ¿Egoístas? Quién puede llamarnos de esa forma por darle la familia que él merece. Nosotros…

— ¡Wow! — Se sorprendió Bella ante aquellas palabras. — ¿Quién dijo que hay un _nosotros_? Como te lo dije cuando conociste a Evan, nuestra relación es cordial solo por él.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Edward se levantó de su lugar, rodeó la isla y la tomó de los brazos con suavidad levantándola y sonriendo al notar como ella se estremecía. Su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a su tacto, tenían esperanza.

— Dime que no sientes nada — Le dijo en voz grave, que para Bella fue de lo más sensual. Al tener su rostro frente al suyo la hizo contener el aliento, su aroma la llenó de recuerdos y de nuevo se sintió como aquella chica enamorada. — Niégame que tu cuerpo no se estremece con mi tacto. — Movió sus pulgares sobre sus brazos. — Tú corazón se acelera ante mi cercanía — su rostro quedó a milímetros del de ella — y tú aliento se interrumpe a la espera… — Al notar como su mirada estaba oscurecida por un deseo que bien conocía no pudo detenerse y quitó el espacio que lo separaba de sus labios finalmente uniéndolos.

Aquel contacto desquebrajó las barreras ya agrietadas de Bella. El calor y la suavidad de sus labios la envolvieron en recuerdos y solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para que su cuerpo y sus labios reaccionaran. Edward la envolvió en sus brazos apretándola a su cuerpo conteniendo un gemido al sentir las manos de ella subir por su pecho hasta detenerse en su rostro, al escuchar como ella suspiraba no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara provocando que con eso ella se alejara llevándose una mano a los labios.

— Bella…

— Tienes que irte. — Le pidió apenas mirándolo. — Esto no debía ocurrir, es un error. Solo complicará más las cosas.

— No lo hagas, no te cierres. — Le pidió extendiendo su mano para tocarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás negando.

— Vete. — Repitió ya un poco alterada.

— Sí aún quieres marcharte cuando termines lo que viniste a hacer. No me opondré. — Le dijo ganándose su atención. — Me mudaré a Londres, estaré cerca de ambos. No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ustedes.

Tras esas palabras dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina hasta el recibidor donde estaban sus cosas para irse. No le sorprendió que ella no lo siguiera, todo aquello estaba siendo confuso, comenzaron entre reclamos y terminaron dando el paso que venían postergando.

Bella por su parte se dejó caer de nuevo en el taburete ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que recordaba. Se sentía estúpida por no conseguir controlar su cuerpo que reaccionó ante aquel simple tacto y cuando sus labios se tocaron, todo pensamiento racional se nubló, se dejó envolver por aquella calidez que en el fondo anhelaba.

Se levantó y tomó el monitor de Evan antes de salir a la terraza, estaba helando, pero aquellos pequeños pinchazos en el cuerpo y el vaho saliendo de su boca, la ayudaron a no pensar en lo ocurrido. Se sentía vulnerable y odiaba eso.

La voz de Evan la hizo regresar al interior y verificar que todo estaba bien. Le dio un beso en el cabello y se fue a su habitación. Se tomó su tiempo preparándose para meterse a la cama y cuando lo hizo solo se removió por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente comprendió que no conseguiría dormir sintiéndose en arenas movedizas. Se envolvió en una bata y asegurándose de no hacer ruido fue a la cocina por agua mineral, salió a la terraza llevando con ella una manta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas subiendo sus piernas y envolviéndose con la manta. Todo lo que ella creía tener bajo control, Edward se encargó de dejar en claro no era así. Solo unas semanas fueron suficientes para que Edward desatara el caos, odiaba admitir que más que un problema, Edward era una buena ayuda, lo demostró con la cirugía de Evan, el incidente con su padre. Se maldijo al desear que al menos fuera un mal padre, pero estaba demostrando poder hacer a Evan una prioridad, tenía pequeños detalles que podían parecer insignificantes, pero no dejaban duda en el cariño que le tenía a Evan.

Bebió un trago largo y miró al cielo oscuro suspirando, el pecho le dolía por las emociones contenidas, aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios tras el beso, volver a aquel lugar conocido donde una vez se sintió segura le dio una sensación de bienestar y eso la aterró en lugar de darle tranquilidad. Después de todo lo que se había empeñado en creer que sus sentimientos estaban controlados, acababa de descubrir que estaban solo adormecidos.

La confianza era lo primordial en una relación y era justo por eso que todo acabó, ambos fracasaron en ello. La seguridad que Edward le otorgó en ese momento de vulnerabilidad la hizo bajar la guardia con las personas incorrectas que aprovecharon ese momento para apuñalarla. Dio otro trago que le supo amargo, no era una sorpresa que lo hubieran hecho, lo sorprendente fue que ella hubiera sido tan estúpida para creer sus palabras permitiéndoles obtener su victoria; era una lucha de egos, caprichos, que debían de obtenerse a toda costa, ella conocía la sensación del reto, cuando algo no resultaba como se esperaba, el conseguirlo al precio que fuera, era más para demostrar al mundo que se tenía el poder de obtener lo que se deseaba.

Aquello le hizo ver con otros ojos lo sucedido entre Tanya y Edward, no era que quisiera justificarlo, porque al final él tomó la decisión de estar con ella, pero ¿sería del todo consiente? Tanya era una profesional y sabía cómo envolver a los hombres, y Edward dolido no debió de ser un trabajo muy difícil, desde un inicio ella lo quería, pero no era más que otro para su colección y al ser inalcanzable solo acrecentó la necesidad de tenerlo para demostrar que nadie se le resistía.

— Vas a congelarte. — Le dijo Angie que llevaba un rato mirándola desde detrás de la puerta de cristal en el calor del interior, la veía mover el botellín entre sus dedos, la vista perdida y como sus facciones cambiaban entre la confusión y el enojo. — ¿Qué te tiene inquieta?

— Demonios del pasado. — Confesó terminando su bebida y dejando el botellín en una mesita lateral. — De nuevo me siento en arenas movedizas y odio eso.

Ángela se acercó a ella envolviéndose en una manta que llevaba y se sentó en el sillón frente al de Bella.

— ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo? — Se aventuró y esperó a que ella aceptara, cuando asintió con la cabeza tomó una bocanada de aire. — Aunque pareciera que todo entre ustedes había terminado, es obvio que solo fue una pausa, él no ha dejado de quererte y ahora que ha descubierto la farsa de Damian. — Se encogió de hombros. — Hay sentimientos que salen a flote cuando hay situaciones delicadas. — Subió los pies al sillón para envolverse mejor. — Cuando pasó el incidente con tu padre, él estaba aterrado y su preocupación fue autentica, movió todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que te atendieran de forma prioritaria y exigió al mejor especialista. No durmió esa noche cuidándote, no pude evitarlo y verifiqué que todo estuviera bien y la forma en que te miraba a ti y a Evan…

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y al cerrar los ojos unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas que limpió rápidamente y de forma discreta con la manta.

— Y luego estás tú, te esfuerzas tanto tratando de demostrar que tienes el control y que él no te importa, pero no entiendo por qué. — Confesó, aunque intuía lo que la detenía. — Es claro que algo se rompió cuando todo terminó entre ustedes, las cosas que se dijeron, la forma, claro que te lastimó, pero lo has repetido muchas veces fue culpa de ambos, omisiones, dudas, desconfianza. — Finalizó.

— ¿Y qué debía de hacer? — Preguntó irritada.

La vio encogerse de hombros y Bella solo pudo rodar los ojos.

— ¿Y qué cambia con que te diga que debiste de hablar las cosas y no hacer un trato sin que él se enterara? ¿Qué debiste de defenderte de las acusaciones? ¿Hace una diferencia ahora? — Le soltó y no esperó a que respondiera ella siguió: — Tu mayor problema estando de regreso en esta ciudad, es que reabriste todas esas heridas que creías sanadas. Sabes lo que quieres, pero tienes miedo de lanzarte.

En ese punto Bella ya no podía contener las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

— Creí poder regresar, saldar cuentas, dejarlo conocer a su hijo y marcharme sin sentir nada. — Confesó. — Creí poder hacerlo, pero no está siendo sencillo.

— ¿Aún lo quieres?

Bella regresó la vista al cielo.

— Pensé que no, pero creo que no he dejado de hacerlo. — Se sinceró finalmente y algo pareció hacer clic en su cerebro comprendiendo un par de cosas. — Me engañaba tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento en recelo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede seguir enamorada de un hombre que la había tratado con desprecio? No quería exponer a Evan al rechazo, luego de lo que pasó temía que negara su paternidad, aunque basta con verlo para saber que es su hijo. — Sonrió con nostalgia y volvió la vista a Ángela que no dijo nada al ver sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. — ¿Soy una egoísta por preferir mantenerlo lejos de nuestra vida sabiendo que no estará de la forma que en verdad quisiera? Aunque…

Ángela la instó a proseguir tendiéndole una caja de pañuelos desechables que había recordado tener guardado en una de las mesitas para Evan. Bella los aceptó y se limpió el rostro y nariz.

— Me besó y después me dijo que no se opondría si quería volver a Londres, pero que él se trasladaría junto a nosotros. — Confesó viendo el rostro perplejo de Ángela, que luego dio paso a una enorme sonrisa.

— Tú lo quieres, él te quiere ¿Qué estás esperando? — Preguntó ansiosa.

— ¿Y si esto fracasa? Evan será el más lastimado y no quiero exponerlo a una situación de esa magnitud. Luego de un tiempo al fin tiene a su papá, para después perderlo si todo termina mal.

— ¿Y si funciona? No puedes quedarte el resto de tu vida preguntando qué hubiera sido. — Contraatacó. — Te has caracterizado por ser una mujer tenaz, que se arriesga y es por eso que te convertiste en una de las mujeres más poderosas, ¿Por qué no implementar esa audacia de los negocios en tu vida personal?

Angie la vio contener el aire, se movió de su lugar para sentarse junto a ella y tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— Si piensas que alguien te va a juzgar por lo que decidas hacer, lo harán de cualquier forma, pero no es lo que te debe de importar. — Le recordó sus propias palabras que había escuchado decirlas en más de una ocasión a diferentes personas. — Es tu felicidad y tu oportunidad de saber cómo finaliza tu historia con Edward, no más _¿Qué_ _hubiera sido?_

Bella la abrazó, escucharla era escucharse a sí misma, aquella voz en su interior que callaba constantemente por creer que no era más que un grave error. La voz de Evan llamándola las hizo separarse y entrar en la casa, no sin antes Bella agradecerle.

**…**

Al día siguiente, Edward se presentó según lo acordado para llevar a Evan al parque, no se sorprendió de no ver a Bella que estaba al teléfono atendiendo lo que parecía una crisis en la cadena de hoteles. Como las veces anteriores, iban acompañados Ángela y Patrick que se mantenían varios pasos por detrás dándoles privacidad. Evan iba tomado de la mano de Edward señalando todo lo ya conocido, algunos puestos de comida del que su mamá le había comprado algunas cosas.

— Mami dijo que tú naciste en Londres igual que yo. — Le dijo Evan sentado en una banca comiendo un helado.

— Así es, ahí viví por muchos años hasta que con tus abuelos vinimos a vivir aquí donde conocí a tu mami.

— A mí me gusta Londres, pero también aquí. — Le dijo con seriedad. — Mami dice que aquí ponen una pista de hielo para navidad, a mí me gusta patinar. ¿Vamos a venir?

— Claro que lo haremos, siempre y cuando mamá nos deje. ¿Mamá te enseñó a patinar?

Al parecer había hecho una buena pregunta porque Evan se giró con un brillo en los ojos.

— Sí, mami me enseñó a patinar y a esquiar. — Dijo con orgullo. — Cuando fuimos a… ahí hay mucha nieve y venden un chocolate muy rico.

— ¿Suiza? — Preguntó Edward dubitativo. Ganándose un asentimiento de parte de su hijo. — ¿Has viajado mucho con mamá? — De nuevo asintió con ímpetu.

— Me subí a un camello, y a un edificio gigantesco. — Le dio un lametón a su helado que estaba derritiéndose. — Ahí hasta los hombres usan batas y una sábana en la cabeza.

Edward sonrió divertido, creyó adivinar que se refería a los Emiratos Árabes, pero su hijo tenía una forma bastante peculiar de describir el lugar.

— También fuimos a un lugar donde cuidan elefantes y pude acariciar a uno que era un bebé. Y a otro lugar donde mami comió pescado crudo, yo no porque mami dijo que podía hacerme daño. Y la gente hablaba raro. — Se terminó el helado. — Mami siempre me lleva con ella. Yo quiero mucho a mami.

— Y tú mami te quiere mucho.

— ¿Más que tú?

— Ambos te queremos demasiado, eres lo más importante que tenemos. — Le tocó la nariz. — No olvides que sin importar lo que hagas o pase, siempre te vamos a querer y ayudar.

— ¿Y tú quieres a mami?

Edward se removió un poco incómodo aunque sabía la respuesta no sabía que otra pregunta podría surgir ante la respuesta.

— Quiero a tu mami, ella es una mujer muy inteligente, divertida y hermosa.

— ¿Podemos llevarle pastel a mami? En su cumpleaños no comimos pastel y dijo que lo haríamos después, pero ella no ha comido uno y yo no sé dónde lo venden ¿Tú sabes? — Le preguntó y sonrió al ver a Edward asentir.

Con la promesa de ir por un pastel para Bella cuando regresaran a casa, se divirtieron jugando por un buen rato, cuando Edward supo que no faltaba demasiado para que oscureciera indicó que era hora de marcharse y se dirigieron a la pastelería que hace mucho le gustaba a Bella. Evan se pegó a la vitrina y colocándose de puntillas intentaba ver todos los pasteles que tenían. Eligió uno de vainilla con relleno de frutas y decorado con una selección de frutas tropicales frescas.

— Traje dinero de mis ahorros. — Le dijo sacando un par de billetes de dólar y muchos centavos que dejó en el mostrador.

Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquello demostraba cuanto quería a Bella. Tomó los billetes y se los devolvió, pero él se negó. Edward besó su cabeza y se prometió que le devolvería ese dinero más delante. Él estaba orgulloso por creer haber pagado el pastel cuando ni para una rebanada hubiera alcanzado, pero lo que importaba era el gesto.

Al llegar a casa Evan dejó que Edward llevara el pastel a la cocina y lo preparará para la sorpresa mientras Evan iba en busca de su mamá, la esperó sentado en la cama, asustándola cuando salió, ya que se estaba terminando de dar una ducha.

— ¿Te divertiste en el parque? — Le preguntó besando su frente.

— Mucho, tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¡Vamos! — Le pidió tomándole la mano.

Bella le pidió esperar un poco en lo que se ponía zapatos y desenredaba el pelo, lo hizo deprisa, ver la emoción y la impaciencia de su hijo la intrigaba, y más aún cuando le pidió cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Grito Evan cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio el pastel sobre la isla, al mirar a Edward a los ojos un cosquilleo la recorrió. — No tuviste pastel en tu cumpleaños, así que papi me llevó a comprarte uno.

— Con sus ahorros. — Le guiñó un ojo a Evan que sonrió ampliamente.

Bella envolvió a Evan en sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla agradeciendo aquel hermoso detalle, aunque ya con un par de semanas de retraso, pero él se había preocupado porque no tuvo su pastel como los años anteriores.

Luego de comer pastel, Bella le dio una ducha a Evan para que pudiera dormir, nuevamente Edward le leyó un cuento. Bella se quedó en la terraza. Se sentía inquieta y se frotaba las manos constantemente.

— Parece que el juego lo agotó, no acabé ni tres páginas. — Dijo Edward llegando a su lado haciéndola saltar.

— Edward, yo… — Bella se detuvo al verlo negar con la cabeza desconcertándola, esperaba en realidad que él sacará a colación lo de la noche anterior, pero durante la cena actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido lo que en el fondo agradeció, pero presentía que cuando estuvieran a solas hablarían, y de nuevo se estaba equivocando.

— Ayer por la noche dejamos varias cosas en claro. Sabes lo que siento por ti, así que el balón esta de tu lado. — Edward la vio rodar los ojos. — Sé que perdí tu confianza y pretendo ganármela de nuevo, tenemos una nueva oportunidad, más que dañar a nuestro hijo, le otorgaremos una familia. — Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. — Toma tu decisión, no en este momento, has lo que mejor sabes, analizar y meditar tus opciones. Durante esta semana no tocaré el tema de nuevo así que puedes relajarte, pero acompáñame a cenar el próximo sábado, quiero conocer tu respuesta.

Tras eso dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándola contrariada, ella de nuevo tenía el poder y no sabía qué hacer con él.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. En breve me pondré al corriente respondiendo sus reviews. **

**Ya se acerca el momento decisivo que han estado esperando.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**12.- Elección**

Edward no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta del restaurante que se encontraba más lleno de lo esperado, la hora acordada estaba muy cerca y aún no había rastros de Bella lo que lo estaba inquietando. Cumplió su promesa y las veces que se encontraron durante la semana no tocó el tema, aunque no pudo evitar tratar de adivinar en sus reacciones o gestos cuál era la respuesta. Se comportaba de la misma manera de siempre así que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Le traigo uno más? — Le preguntó el mesero señalando su vaso vacío, Edward aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a mirar su reloj, 5 minutos para las nueve.

Algunos de los otros comensales cercanos a él comenzaban a observarlo, al parecer su actitud inquieta lo estaba poniendo en la mira cuando esperaba pasar desapercibido. Había llegado con media hora de anticipación, estaba nervioso como la primera cita. Durante esos días preparó lo que iba a decirle de su idea de llevar las cosas, en su mente dejó de lado la opción de que ella no se presentara, lo que al parecer iba a suceder. Bella solía ser bastante puntual.

Se ajustó la corbata, no le gustaban demasiado, pero era el código de vestimenta del restaurante. Y de pronto, ahí en la entrada, apareció uno de sus pacientes que al reconocerlo se acercó a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa.

— Doctor Cullen, que agradable sorpresa encontrarlo. — Lo saludó estrechándole la mano. — Este es mi hijo Cameron.

— Mi padre habla maravillas de usted y en nombre de todos mis hermanos agradecemos todo lo que hizo. — Agradeció Cameron, su padre había recibido un trasplante de corazón luego de una larga espera, cuando sucedió Cameron junto con sus hermanos estaban fuera del país y luego no coincidían cuando Edward hacia las visitas cada día.

— Solo hice mi trabajo y me alegra ver que estará varios años más en sus vidas.

— Espero que lo suficiente para conocer a mis nietos. — Lo dijo mirando a su hijo que negó con una sonrisa delatando que solía decírselo con regularidad. — Nos veremos en la consulta el mes que entra.

Se despidieron para llegar a su mesa. Edward estaba por sentarse cuando finalmente la vio. Bella estaba siendo dirigida por el maître. El vestido que llevaba era por debajo de la rodilla suelto en la parte de la falda y entallado en la parte superior, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y solo unos pendientes de rubí.

— Hola. — La saludó Edward retirando la silla para que ella se sentara y volvió a su lugar frente a ella. — Gracias por venir.

— Estuve por no hacerlo. — Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. — Pero aquí estoy.

— Me alegro que lo estés. — Respondió estirando su mano sobre la mesa y tocar la de ella sintiendo de inmediato aquella corriente.

Bella no pudo evitar apartar la mano aunque con suavidad dejando ambas al borde de la mesa y miró fijamente a Edward. En ese momento él se quedó sin respirar, había intuido que al estar ahí su respuesta era un sí, pero en ese momento creía sería todo lo contrario.

— No fue una decisión fácil de tomar. — Aclaró girando comprobando que tuvieran la suficiente privacidad y al saber que así era se reacomodó. — El perdón no es algo sencillo de otorgar, pero al final es más dañino para mí. Ambos necesitamos un cierre y esta es nuestra oportunidad, descubramos si nuestras vidas son mejor estando juntos o separados.

Ante aquello Edward soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

— Esta será la última vez que haré referencia a esto, porque si queremos intentarlo debemos dejarlo atrás. Solo quiero que tengas bien presente que las palabras son las ultimas en borrarse, es por ello y gracias a ti, que aprendí lo cierto que es tener que meditarlas cuando se está enojado. — Encogió un hombro ligeramente y de nuevo dejó su mano próxima a una de las de Edward que no hizo nada por tomarla. — Hay cosas que toleré en el pasado porque dejaba que mi inseguridad me controlara, pero ya no soy la de antes. Por nuestros temperamentos sé que tendremos discusiones, solo ten presente que tengo un límite de lo tolerable, crúzalo y todo se acaba.

— Aprendo de mis errores aunque lo dudes. — Dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

— Solo estoy dejando las cosas en claro. Tenerte en mi vida puede hacer cierta diferencia, pero tengo comprobado que el que no estés en ella, también me funciona. — Le recordó. — Estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero.

— Estás en tu derecho de continuar recelosa, fui un idiota, en realidad más que eso. Sobrepasé todos los límites. — Estiró su mano y cubrió la de Bella. — Lo siento.

El mesero los interrumpió y al notar que no habían revisado el menú les dio más tiempo. Bella aprovechó para pedir una copa de vino blanco, luego de la charla sentía la garganta reseca. Se tomaron un momento para revisar el menú, cuando el mesero regresó con la copa de vino ambos estaban listos para ordenar y tras hacerlo quedaron de nuevo solos. Bella dio un sorbo a su copa y humedeció los labios, levantó la mirada para ver a Edward que no podía parar de observarla.

— ¿No te parece extraño esto? — Le preguntó señalándose.

— Un poco. — Confesó aliviado que ella también lo sintiera. — Sé que es complicado partir de cero y dejar atrás todo lo bueno que ocurrió, pero creo que merece la pena que ambos nos comprometamos si queremos que esto funcione.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo. — Aceptó con seriedad y frunció la nariz aquello sonaba como un acuerdo comercial. — Edward, necesito que dejemos en claro una cosa. — Se removió ligeramente. — No debemos olvidar que no somos solo nosotros dos ahora, y mi prioridad siempre será el bienestar de Evan, sobre cualquier cosa. Estamos aquí porque ambos decidimos que merecía la pena darnos una nueva oportunidad, pero si en un punto descubrimos que estar juntos no es la mejor opción, nos separaremos en los mejores términos.

— Eso es un hecho. — Admitió, no la culpaba por querer asegurarse del bienestar de su hijo. — Evan también es una de mis prioridades.

— Lo he notado y me costaba admitirlo al principio, pero eres buen padre. — Escuchar aquello lo llenó de orgullo, sabía que ella no se lo diría solo porque eso era lo que él esperaba, sino porque lo veía. — Me he esforzado porque él pueda disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, regalándole momentos en lugar de cosas y agradezco que lo hagas también. Me fue difícil tomar la decisión de estar aquí.

— Lo que sea que te impulsara a aceptar, lo agradezco.

— Ángela. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonrió al ver el rostro confundido de Edward. — Una charla de madrugada que fue muy esclarecedora, me ayudó a poder pensar mejor en los pros y contras de aceptar. Tengo miedo. — Admitió cerrando en un puño la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. — Pero necesito saber hasta dónde llegaremos y no vivir la vida preguntándome ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Edward contuvo el impulso de levantarse y abrazarla. Que ella admitiera como se sentía con tal facilidad y sinceridad lo enorgullecía. Él sentía miedo de que esa nueva oportunidad fracasara y descubriera que en realidad sus caminos no iban al mismo lugar, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que se esforzaría para recuperar lo que habían compartido y hacer que fuera aún mejor. Él la amaba y sabía que ella también lo hacía, aunque eso no lo admitiría con facilidad, ambos tenían heridas muy profundas, más ella, entendía que Bella fuera cautelosa, pero le demostraría que aprendía de sus errores y era mucho mejor de lo que fue antes.

Ambos se relajaron y pudieron hablar por una vez sin terminar enfadados, fueron interrumpidos por un columnista que estaba ahí con su esposa y al ver a Bella se acercó para felicitarla por haber conseguido convertirse en la mujer más peligrosa en el ámbito de las finanzas, también de forma más discreta preguntó sobre lo sucedido con los Abernathy y un rumor de un ajuste de cuentas que la hizo sonreír rodando los ojos aunque no dijo una palabra y dejó que sacara sus deducciones. Se despidió al ser llamado por su esposa.

— Emmett me habló de lo que sucedió con Demetri. — Dijo Edward. — La forma en que…

— Había olvidado que estuvo ahí. — Se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa. — Quedamos a mano, él me quitó algo y yo le quité otra cosa con el mismo valor. Se humilló y lo disfruté.

Bella se enderezó al llegar su cena y la boca se le hizo agua ante aquel plato y el aroma que desprendía. Continuaron con su charla, Edward no pudo evitar preguntar sobre los viajes que le había contado Evan la semana anterior. Bella rio divertida ante la forma en que Evan describió algunos lugares, lo llevaba con ella porque no quería alejarse demasiado, también porque le gustaba que conociera otros lugares y culturas, aunque algunos apenas y los recordaría.

Le habló de lo mucho que le gustaba la nieve y como cada año viajaban a suiza pasando las fiestas decembrinas. Aquel lugar lo veía con nuevos ojos, luego de pasar años ahí confinada entre los muros del internado la mayor parte del tiempo, solo salía ciertos fines de semana lo que le permitió conocer lugares que en verdad le gustaron y disfrutó compartiendo con Evan. Aquello entristeció ligeramente a Edward que consiguió disimularlo, las anécdotas que Bella contaba con una sonrisa él se las había perdido, solo se recordaba que habría nuevas en las que él estaría.

Luego del postre, Edward la llevó a casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta, como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Descansa.

— Gracias por esta noche, Edward, en verdad la disfruté.

— La primera de muchas. — Le guiñó un ojo y fue hasta el ascensor apretando el botón, se giró para verla inquieta y caminar hacia él, así que tuvo que preguntar. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Podría pedirte una cosa más? — Esperó hasta verlo asentir. Le tomó una de las manos y la apretó con suavidad. — ¿Podríamos no involucrar aún a tu familia?

— Solo nuestro. — Aceptó apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. — Extraño tu cabello largo.

— Esa es otra historia que te contaré en otra ocasión.

El sonido de la campanilla anunciaba el ascensor que iba llegando, las puertas se abrieron y Bella no aguantó más, acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, fue uno corto que los hizo sonreír.

— Buenas noches, Edward. — Lo despidió empujándolo al interior del ascensor.

— Nos vemos mañana. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Edward cuando las puertas se cerraron y Bella fue hasta el interior de su departamento.

Se quedó un momento con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Había aceptado, el perdón no era fácil pero creía que esta vez merecía la pena, ambos necesitaban saber que les tenía deparado el destino. Muchos la llamarían estúpida, pero lo que la gente dijera no le importaba, era su felicidad la que estaba en juego.

…

Edward se presentó al día siguiente para llevar a Evan al cine. Había visto anunciada una película de dibujos animados que pidió le llevaran a ver, Edward llevó flores que Bella agradeció con una sonrisa cálida que se amplió al sentir los labios de Edward tocar su mejilla, fue un roce que no le sentó muy bien a Evan que de inmediato se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

Aquel gesto le dejó en claro a Edward que su hijo podría compartirle sus libros, sus juguetes, comida y hasta Rex, pero su mamá era un caso muy aparte. Y durante ese día Evan se las ingenió para mantenerse entre los dos, al principio le pareció divertido y no hizo nada al respecto, pero para final del día se dio cuenta que debían idear algún plan.

No fue hasta que Evan estuvo en la cama profundamente dormido que ellos se relajaron y compartieron un par de horas charlando y uno que otro roce ocasional. Este era un nuevo comienzo por lo que Edward decidió tomarlo con calma, darle el tiempo para que ella se relajara al comprender que él no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

…

El lunes a mediodía cuando Bella se estaba tomando un respiro, su móvil comenzó a timbrar, al ver el número respondió de inmediato.

— Hola, Jake.

— Estoy en la ciudad con Leah y queremos invitarlos a comer esta tarde a un restaurante en Tribeca del que le han hablado maravillas a mi mujer.

— Le diré como acabas de llamarla. — Le dijo divertida sabiendo que Leah odiaba ser llamada solo _mi mujer. _— Pásame la dirección y estaremos ahí. Evan estará encantado de verlos.

Al llegar al restaurante fueron dirigidos a una mesa privada dentro de la cocina, aquella era para amigos del chef. Aquel espacio le gustó, solo una pared de cristal separaba la cocina y podían ver el movimiento. Evan se quedó apoyado en su silla viendo el fuego arder, como lanzaban los vegetales de la sartén al estarlos salteando. Solo ver a Jake lo hizo apartar la mirada e ir a su encuentro.

— Tío Jake. Me operaron. — Anunció levantándose la playera y mostrándole las pequeñas cicatrices.

Jacob y Leah voltearon a ver Bella como preguntando si era cierto y porque ellos no fueron avisados. Los tranquilizó diciendo que todo había salido bien omitiendo el horrible incidente que la hizo recurrir a Edward, pensar en él le hizo sentir nerviosa. Jacob se mantuvo a su lado, fue su defensor y un gran soporte, y el miedo a defraudarlo o que sintiera que todo lo que había hecho era en vano no le gustaba.

— ¿Estás con nosotros? — Le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos aun manteniendo en brazos a Evan.

Bella se levantó, abrazó a su amigo y luego uno más largo a Leah. Se sentaron y una muy entusiasmada Leah estaba encantada por haber conseguido un lugar ahí y la privacidad concedida. Le llevaron aperitivos en lo que preparaban su comida.

— ¿Y cuál es la gran noticia? — Preguntó Bella riendo de como Jacob le había acomodado la servilleta en la playera a Evan para que comiera sin mancharse.

Al notar la mirada cómplice, Bella contuvo el aliento intuyendo de que trataba.

— ¡Seremos padres! — Anunciaron felices.

Bella saltó de su asiento y los abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan feliz porque luego de un largo tiempo con diversos especialistas y tratamientos vieran realizado su sueño de tener un hijo.

— Y sabes que tú serás la madrina. — Sentenció Leah llorando. — Lo siento, lloró por todo en este momento.

Bella volvió a abrazarla. Se habían convertido en buenas amigas, Leah veía en Bella una clase de hermana, recordaba la inquietud que la invadía cuando la conoció por la forma en que Jake se expresaba de ella, pero luego entendió el amor fraternal entre ellos y toda duda desapareció. Bella había estado con ella apoyándola y consiguiendo a los mejores especialistas para ayudarlos a cumplir su sueño.

Comieron entre risas, Bella se divirtió recordándoles todo lo que iba a cambiar, pero ellos eran conscientes y lo esperaban ansiosos. Algunas de esas cosas eran conocidas al haber cuidado un par de veces a Evan y sobre todo por estar con ella en los primeros meses de vida.

Evan no tardó en hablarles de todo lo que había hecho con su papá y como él se sabía y tenía su libro favorito. Con una sola mirada Bella les dejó saber que todo estaba bien y no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, pero aunque Jake pareció quedar conforme, Leah no lo hizo y no fue hasta tener un momento a solas caminando por una avenida, luego de la comida, que sacó el tema.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo realmente? — Le preguntó envolviéndose bien en el abrigo.

— Nada, solo he dejado que esté cerca de Evan. — Se encogió de hombros.

— En muchas cosas eres una perfecta mentirosa, pero en esto se nota que no eres sincera. ¿Es tan malo? ¿Durmieron juntos? — Le dijo haciéndola detenerse sorprendida y sonrió al tener una emoción real. — Relájate, Bella, es tu vida y si antes era atractivo, el tiempo le ha sentado bastante bien. No se lo digas a Jake. — Le dijo apuntándole con un dedo.

Bella sonrió para sí, no lo podía negar.

— ¿No te sentirías defraudada?

Leah suspiró y la empujó suavemente con el hombro.

— Nosotros. — Señaló a Jake y a ella. — Estuvimos contigo porque somos tus amigos, creímos en ti. Tienen un vínculo y eres humana.

Bella metió las manos en los bolsos de su gabardina.

— Una parte de mi desea conocer cuál es nuestro final en realidad y es por eso que… hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad. — Confesó y luego se colocó delante de ella dándole la espalda a Jake y Evan que iban por delante en la calle. — No se lo digas aún, quiero ser yo. Por el momento queremos llevar esto en las sombras por si no resulta y nuestro destino es estar separados, no queremos crear falsas ilusiones en Evan.

— Seré una tumba, pero no demores demasiado en decírselo. Él te adora y no importa tus decisiones, Jacob no dejará de hacerlo. Eres como su hermana.

Bella la abrazó, en el fondo aquel apoyo era lo que necesitaba. Sonrió al notar que todos en su alrededor parecían saber lo que ella sentía en realidad y le permitieron que se engañara para que pudiera continuar y solo dejando que el tiempo fuera el que pusiera las cosas en su lugar, y al parecer había llegado.

— Si quieres que esto funcione debes perdonar, dejar el pasado justo donde debe de estar y vivir esta segunda oportunidad. Si no estás dispuesta a eso, nada va a cambiar.

Escuchar a Leah la tranquilizó, y decidió que seguiría su consejo. Necesitaba un final aunque no fuera feliz.

…

Durante la semana Edward no se pudo presentar todos los días, tuvo que preparar una ponencia a la que fue invitado, también hacer un viaje relámpago a la otra punta del país para realizar una cirugía con un colega. Pero se aseguró de llamar a su hijo para saber cómo había ido su día y desearle dulces sueños. Fue hasta el fin de semana al bajar del avión que fue a casa de Bella alcanzando a llegar para llevar a Evan a la cama y después tuvo un tiempo a solas con Bella.

La encontró como todas las veces anteriores en la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Tu estudio no es un mejor lugar para trabajar? Creo que esa es la función que tiene en realidad.

— Me gusta este sitio. — Musitó terminando de enviar un documento para apagar su laptop. — ¿Estaba demasiado entusiasmado para dormir?

— Parece que me echó de menos. — Se encogió de hombros. — Soy imprescindible.

Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente divertido al verla rodar los ojos por su comentario.

— Me habló de la visita de Jake.

— Y supongo que te contó la noticia. — Solo lo vio asentir. — Estoy muy feliz por ellos. Es una noticia que esperaban desde hace mucho.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, con el tema sobre la mesa le dio la oportunidad de preguntar lo que hace un tiempo quería conocer.

— Evan me dijo que cumple años en diciembre.

— El 20 de diciembre. Fue mi regalo previo de navidad. — La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande al recordar el momento en que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, la sensación que la embargó al saber que no estaría más sola, tendría a su lado a un ser al que podría amar incondicionalmente

— ¿Hawái? — Preguntó luego de un momento al sacar cuentas. Bella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hawái me dio más de una sorpresa. — Dijo haciendo alusión al compromiso. Se levantó contrariada — ¿Quieres beber algo?

— Un café sería perfecto.

La vio moverse con destreza preparando el café, le entregó la taza luego de un par de minutos y le pidió acompañarla. Lo dejó en la sala no sin antes encender la chimenea. Al regresar lo hizo con un iPad, se sentó junto a él.

— Aquí tengo todas las fotos y videos de Evan, creo que te gustará. — Se lo entregó.

De inmediato Edward dejó la taza de lado, estaban acomodadas por años, la primera foto le hizo contener el aliento, Evan debía de tener escasos minutos de vida, estaba desnudo sobre el pecho de Bella, piel con piel, Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados besado la cabecita de su hijo. Aquel momento se lo había perdido, la rabia que comenzó a sentir la contuvo, nada cambiaría con un enfado, lo único importante era el ahora y los recuerdos que tendría para el futuro.

Siguió pasando y disfrutando cada momento, se encontró un video con sus primeros pasos que le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo que sí casi consiguió hacerlo derramar una lágrima fue escucharlo decir mamá, el amor con que la veía no había cambiado. Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward.

Luego de un buen rato de ver cada fotografía lo único que podía comprobar era lo feliz que era en cada una de esa imágenes, Bella mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward y suspiró cuando él le beso la frente.

— Eres una excelente madre, Evan no tiene idea de lo afortunado que es de tenerte.

— Edward…

— Has hecho un gran trabajo con él, es un niño extrovertido, seguro de sí mismo, con una personalidad fuerte y sobre todo feliz.

— Aún es pequeño.

Edward se reacomodó de tal forma de quedar frente a frente, le acarició el brazo desnudo con el dorso de la mano notando como se le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Cuándo vas a permitir que Evan conozca a sus tíos? — Le preguntó Edward viéndola fruncir los labios.

— Cuando dejen de ser unos idiotas. — Dijo con una sonrisa y luego hizo un guiño. —Pronto.

— ¿Mañana? Se reunirán todos en casa de mis padres para celebrar que papá recibió un reconocimiento por la calidad de servicio en el hospital. — Se reacomodó apoyando el brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón y le apartó un mechón detrás de la oreja. — Lo que me recuerda, Hannah fue suspendida un par de días y está en fase de prueba. Lo que hizo pudo tener consecuencias muy graves.

— Pudo tener una mala noche soportando a otras mujeres exigentes, pero no puede ir tratando mal a todo el mundo. Ojalá aprenda su lección.

Edward asintió y le tocó la mejilla.

— ¿Llevamos a Evan mañana?

Bella inclinó el rostro hacia su mano y asintió. Se aseguraría de que todo resultara bien. Sus hermanos, en particular Alice, habían estado preguntando cuando iba a ocurrir y prefirió que fuera una sorpresa, no quería que su hermana se volviera loca y abrumara a Evan.

Al notar que Edward bostezaba, Bella le dijo que podía quedarse en el cuarto de invitados, además de que podría estar con Evan cuando despertara. Estaba realmente cansado, durante la semana había dormido poco, así que aceptó la invitación, temía quedarse dormido en el regreso a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente sintió algo frío tocándole el hombro que lo hizo despertarse y se contuvo de maldecir cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojitos atentos mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Despertaste! — Gritó emocionado. — Mami dijo que te dejara dormir, pero te perderías los _waffles_.

— Buen día, enano. — Lo saludó tirando de él y abrazándolo haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

Aquel despertar era nuevo y le encantaba, claro si se omitía el susto previo. Sacó un pantalón limpio de su maleta y tras lavarse la cara y lavarle las manos a Evan fueron juntos a la cocina a encontrar a Bella dejando un plato grande de _waffles_ sobre la isla donde estaban puestos tres lugares, había un platón de fruta, una jarra de jugo, la cafetera lista y frascos con diferentes mermeladas.

— Buen día. — Saludó Edward teniendo que contenerse de ir hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla como deseaba. Ahí frente a él estaba la visión que había tenido hace años, la forma perfecta de comenzar un domingo.

— ¿Te despertó? — Preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja mirando a su hijo que negó con la cabeza y miró a su papá en busca de que no lo delatara.

— No lo hizo, pero me habló de unos _waffles_. ¿Tú los hiciste? — Preguntó un tanto sorprendido, cuando estaban juntos no tenía gran idea de la cocina y había sido algo que le avergonzaba a ella y que no era un problema para él.

— Ya no soy una completa fracasada en la cocina. — Dijo con orgullo. — Angie me enseñó algunas cosas y además hay tutoriales para casi todo. Te aseguro que no morirás.

— Sé que no. ¿Y dónde está Ángela? — Preguntó notando hasta ese momento su ausencia, mientras acomodaba a Evan en la sillita alta en donde Bella le dejó un plato de _waffles_ simulando un conejo que Evan recibió con gusto e inmediatamente quitó una de las rebanadas de fresa que estaban en las orejas.

— ¿Te lavaste las manos? — Le preguntó Bella.

— Mi papi me ayudó. — Dijo llevándose otra rebanada de fresa a la boca y mostrándole las palmas.

— Muy bien, cariño, pero no olvides usar los cubiertos. — Le señaló los cubiertos especiales para él que estaban a un lado. Luego miró a Edward. — Angie se tomó el fin de semana.

Edward recibió el plato que Bella le tendió y no pudo contenerse de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Eres una madre increíble. — Le susurró.

Recordando que no estaban solos Bella volteó a ver a su hijo que con el ceño fruncido miraba a Edward y eso la hizo sonreír.

— Mi mami. — Dijo cuándo Edward que no lo había notado le apretó la mano a Bella.

La molestia del niño desapareció casi de inmediato, pero se aseguraba de quedar entre ellos. Cuando le dijeron que irían a visitar a los abuelos se emocionó, tenía ya bastantes días sin ver a Carlisle.

Edward aprovechó que tenía ropa limpia en la maleta y tomó una ducha ahí. Juntos se marcharon a casa de los Cullen, ellos solo esperaban a Edward sin saber que tendrían dos invitados que les alegrarían el día.

El primero en entrar fue Edward, les pidió esperar en el recibidor y no hacer ruido, él fue hasta el comedor donde se escuchaba que ya estaban todos. Llegar justo a la hora fue deliberado, quería sorprenderlos.

— Creímos que no llegarías. — Dijo Emmett en un reproche, pues Esme estaba postergando el empezar hasta que Edward estuviera ahí. — ¿Podemos comer?

— Llegué tarde por una buena razón, es un día especial y traje un obsequio. — Todos quedaron expectantes. Y con una seña les pidió esperar, regresó a donde estaban Bella y Evan para llevarlos con él.

Edward le dio un apretoncito en la mano a Bella al notar el nerviosismo y como su vista se desvió hacia la sala, aquel último lugar donde había estado, la soltó y cogió a Evan en brazos, al aparecer en el umbral le susurró algo al oído.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritó Evan levantando los brazos.

Una exclamación generalizada fue lo que se escuchó antes del correr de las sillas. Bella vio el semblante de emoción en Esme y Carlisle, los chicos por su parte se quedaron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Los brazos de Esme la envolvieron.

— ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! — Le dijo con auténtica emoción.

— Espero no…

— Alice, ve por otro juego de platos. — Indicó Esme a su hija que lo hizo mientras ella sacaba un juego para Evan, lo que llenó de ternura a Bella, la muestra clara de que Esme esperaba con ansias tener un día ahí a su nieto.

Emmett fue el primero en acercarse a Evan que continuaba en brazos de Carlisle.

— Hola, Evan, soy tu tío Emmett. — Se presentó demasiado formal haciendo sonreír a Bella.

— Saluda, cariño. — Lo alentó Bella tocándole el pelo.

Contuvo la risa al ver a su hijo extender su manita para saludar y como se sorprendió cuando vio lo grande que era la mano de Emmett.

Alice fue la siguiente, ella tenía un encanto que lo hizo relajarse y hasta dejó que lo abrazara casi de inmediato. Todos parecieron olvidar la comida y estaban conociendo al más pequeño de la familia, ver aquel cálido recibimiento y el cariño auténtico que demostraban le hizo sentir culpable por querer mantener a su hijo alejado de su entorno.

Un brazo la rodeó por los hombros y brincó al pensar que se trataba de Edward, pero era Carlisle.

— Felicidades, Edward me dijo lo de tu reconocimiento. Siento que tomamos tu momento.

— He tenido ya varios reconocimientos, pero tenerlos a ambos aquí solo mejoró la celebración. — Dijo con el rostro radiante al ver a su familia junta. — Gracias, hija, me acabas de dar el mejor regalo.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, Bella sentía melancolía al recordar todo lo vivido con ellos, al mismo tiempo las palabras de Leah volvieron a su mente, tenía que desprenderse del pasado para poder tener una verdadera oportunidad o estaría destinada a fracasar. Cuando iban a servir el postre Bella ayudó a Esme a recoger la mesa, estando en la cocina Rose aprovechó para acercarse.

— Lo lamento. — Se disculpó manteniendo su distancia. — Siento que fui injusta contigo, pero soy impulsiva como tú. Muchas veces, por no decir la mayoría, las palabras salen de mi boca sin que pueda si quiera razonarlas.

Bella enarcó una ceja y se mordió la lengua, tenía que dejar pasar algunas cosas.

— No es sencillo volver a confiar, pero haré un esfuerzo por tener una relación cordial con ustedes, porque al final de cuentas son familia de Evan. — Le dijo con seriedad. — Tal vez nunca cambien su percepción de mí, pero espero que eso no influya en el trato hacia mi hijo.

— Todos esperábamos poder conocerlo. — Sonrió con nostalgia. — Creímos que no nos permitirías acercarnos, pero aunque nosotras tengamos nuestras diferencias Evan no sufrirá por ello, es el menos culpable en todo esto. Gracias por la oportunidad.

Aquello hizo asentir a Bella y aún con sus diferencias sabía que ninguno de ellos haría algo intencional por lastimar a Evan, se aseguraría de ello o de verdad lo lamentarían.

— ¡Mami! — Llegó hasta ella extendiendo sus brazos, Bella lo levantó y dejó que la abrazara, un poco desconcertada por ese comportamiento, pero luego escuchó unos pasos y vio a Emmett aparecer.

— Te atrapé. — Intentó tocarlo, pero Bella se giró impidiéndolo y Evan pudo ver a Emmett sobre el hombro de su madre. — No estarás todo el día en brazos de tu mamá.

— Yo no apostaría eso. — Le guiñó un ojo a su hijo que sonrió. Bella se volvió a girar mirando nuevamente a Emmett que solo movió los labios con una disculpa, Bella asintió y pasó a su lado regresando con los demás dándole una ligera palmadita en el hombro.

Un gesto insignificante, pero indicaba un nuevo comienzo.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. En breve me pondré al corriente respondiendo sus reviews, me hicieron falta unos cuantos.**

**Algunos de los comentarios no puedo responderlos al no estar registradas, hubo uno en particular que me dejó pensando un poco y como no estaba firmado por nadie,espero que leas esto. Solo puedo decir que entiendo tu punto, claro que Edward sobrepaso todos los limites en su forma de tratarla, hubo cosas que debería de haber mantenido solo para ellos, no es justificado, pero el ser humano al estar herido se vuelve un ser emocional más que racional. También existe el arrepentimiento de verdad.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**13.- Halloween**

Las siguientes semanas se sumieron en una inusual calma, los mercados estaban estables así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, los hoteles estaban funcionando correctamente y atrayendo a más gente, y aunque en el aspecto de bienes raíces estaba demasiado lento seguía en movimiento.

Por otro lado estaba Charlie, muy a su pesar enviaba el reporte diario, no le sorprendió que continuara apegándose a sus métodos, pero con más cautela manteniéndose bajo los lineamientos. La que había estado demasiado fuera de los reflectores era su madre, lo último que supo es que estaba en Canadá en una propiedad que le pertenecía, solo de nombre, porque como en todo lo demás era Charlie quien cubría los gastos.

A mitad de semana Jacob se presentó en su oficina para invitarla a desayunar ya que esa tarde volaría de regreso a Texas. Aquella súbita invitación le indicó que había algo serio de lo que quería hablar pues no le estaba dando opción a negativa, intuyendo a que iba, aceptó.

Fueron al restaurante dentro del parque junto al embarcadero, y se mantuvieron hablando de trivialidades del trabajo, de cómo estaba llevando Leah el embarazo y antes de darle oportunidad a Jacob de comenzar fue ella quien lo hizo.

— Hay algo de lo que también quería hablar contigo, solo no tenía el valor de hacerlo. — Aquello hizo a Jacob enarcar una ceja y con la mirada le indicó que prosiguiera. — He pasado bastante tiempo con Edward, pudimos hablar de forma franca, descubrimos lo estúpidos que fuimos.

— ¿Tiempo pasado? — Inquirió con sarcasmo y molestia. Se inclinó hacia adelante. — Déjate de ir por las ramas y dímelo de una vez ¿Volviste con él o estás pensando en hacerlo?

Suspiró y estiró su mano hasta dejarla sobre la de Jake, él cerró el puño, pero no la apartó. — ¿Sería tan malo?

Jake suspiró sonoramente.

— Después de todo lo que pasaste y el tiempo que tardaste en recomponer todas las piezas. — Negó y maldijo por lo bajo apartando la mano. — Eres una mujer adulta y la única responsable de tus decisiones, no voy a intervenir diciéndote si estás haciendo lo correcto o no, te quiero, Bella, eres una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, detrás de Leah y mi madre, y aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo en tus elecciones te voy a apoyar y estaré para ti.

Aquellas palabras le humedecieron los ojos a Bella, esperaba otra reacción y en cambio su amigo le estaba dando una lección de madurez y lo que significaba el amor fraternal.

— No negaré que esta idea es desconcertante, pero también entiendo que lo que hubo entre ustedes no fue un amor de verano, y su historia quedó inconclusa. — Bebió de su café. — Solo no olvides a Evan.

— ¡Jamás! — Exclamó con vehemencia. — Mentiría terriblemente si dijera que es solo por él que lo hago, como lo dijiste quiero una conclusión a lo nuestro, ambos lo hablamos y si no funciona nos apartaremos antes de lastimar a Evan, pero si eso sucede seremos capaces de continuar porque ya no quedará en el aire "¿Y si lo hubiéramos intentado?" Lo sabremos.

— ¿Sabes?, en el fondo intuía que algo así podía ocurrir, por eso no me sorprende del todo. Ambos fueron idiotas, solo espero que los años los ayudaran. — Se inclinó hacia adelante y ahora fue él quien dejó su mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba, Bella comprendió lo que buscaba y apoyó su mano sobre la de su amigo que la capturó con suavidad. — Como _hermano__,_ muy pocos hombres puedo considerar un buen partido, pero aunque me cueste admitir, con él eras feliz, a su lado te vi resplandecer y adquirir tu seguridad mermada. —Sonrió con nostalgia.

— Eres importante en mi vida, ¿lo sabes, verdad? — Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta y ya un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. — No necesitaba tu aprobación en esto, solo creía que era lo correcto que lo supieras y nuevamente como muchas otras veces me has dado una lección. Tú has estado conmigo en muchas más ocasiones de las que yo lo he hecho para ti.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

— Durante años anteriores no lo estuviste, pero fue porque eras presa de las circunstancias y estabas bajo el yugo de tu autoritaria familia. Mas ahora con Leah fuiste quien nos apoyó en todo momento, nos ayudaste a contactar a los mejores especialistas, hasta conseguir que nuestro bebé esté en camino. — Apretó su mano. — Lo que hacemos tú y yo por el otro es lo que hace la familia, podremos pelear y tener nuestros desacuerdos, pero cuando el otro nos necesita no dudaremos un segundo en acudir.

— Me has demostrado una y otra vez el gran hombre que eres. Justo por eso es que luego de meditarlo por un largo tiempo, quisiera que si algo me llegará a pasar, tú y Leah podrían estar al pendiente de él. Sé que en este momento Edward está en la vida de Evan y será su tutor, pero ustedes se mantendrán al pendiente de que crezca conforme yo lo hubiera querido. — Le dijo sintiendo su mano aflojar el agarre y suspirar de forma sonora. Creyó haberse extralimitado.

— ¿En serio? No pudiste dejarme efectivo, acciones o propiedades. Me dejas a un pequeño terremoto. — Bromeó, aunque en el fondo no cabía en el orgullo de portar aquel gran compromiso que tomaría sin dudar, pero que rogaba fervientemente no tener que llegar a eso. — Como siempre he dicho, la familia es primero. Ambos, y hablo también por Leah, lo haríamos sin dudar, ya que somos como sus tíos y siempre cuidaremos de él.

— Me encantaría pensar que estaré toda la vida con él, pero nadie no lo garantiza y solo me aseguro de dejar protegido a quien más amo. Edward me ha demostrado ser un buen padre.

Jacob le apretó la mano, le inquietó un poco aquella conversación. Bella se dio cuenta y sonrió disculpándose.

— Lo siento solo me deje llevar. Todo está bien. — Le aseguró.

—Te advierto que tendré una conversación con Edward. No me enredaste cambiando el tema a la custodia de Evan.

Bella resopló antes de sonreír. Aquello había resultado mucho más fácil de lo esperado.

**…**

Al siguiente domingo acudieron a desayunar a la casa de los Cullen, Esme los invitó, era una especie de nueva tradición reunirse todos los domingos por las mañanas. Llegaron a casa pasadas de las nueve, para ese momento Emmett ya estaba picando el tazón de fruta y al ver a Evan lo cogió en brazos arrojándolo por los aires haciéndolo carcajearse y a Bella contener la respiración cuando en una última atrapada pensó se le caería pero lo capturó bocabajo.

— ¡Emmett! — Lo reprendió su madre y Rose, esta última le quitó a Evan de los brazos, pero contrario a lo que esperaban el niño estaba muy divertido.

— No iba a dejarlo caer, él es ligero. — Le dijo Emmett pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella que aún sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente.

— Puede ser ligero para ti, pero para mí ya no lo es tanto. Y se te puede resbalar. ¿Crees que con esto te dejaré a mi hijo?

— Soy un niñero formidable.

Aquello aún estaba por verse, lo único real es que Evan le gustaba estar con Emmett que le tenía una paciencia impresionante. Luego del desayuno Edward desapareció con Evan, y varios minutos después empezaron a escuchar unas notas, Bella sonrió al reconocer la melodía.

— ¿Es Edward? — Preguntó Jasper que al igual que todos agudizaba el oído.

— Es Evan. — Dijo Bella con una sonrisa cálida. — Le ha gustado desde muy pequeño, Leah estudió piano en _Juilliard_ y lo relajaba tocando para él. Hace unos meses comenzó a enseñarle y aprendió esas notas.

— Edward era muy bueno, pero eligió la medicina. — Intervino Carlisle. — Evan heredó su talento.

Inmediatamente se escuchó una melodía, Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada, hacia demasiado tiempo que su hijo no tocaba el piano, ese instrumento era un legado de la familia de Esme que le iba a pasar a Edward porque era el único que lo tocaba, pero ahora también lo haría Evan.

Bella apretó los labios con suavidad, las emociones le estaban ganando. Esme notando aquel súbito cambio le pidió a Bella acompañarla y detuvo a los demás ya que aseguraba que Evan poda sentirse tímido teniendo una audiencia tan grande. Nadie protestó, aunque dijeron que para la próxima si lo harían.

Al llegar al salón ambas mujeres se detuvieron y vieron a padre e hijo sentados uno al lado del otro. Edward le explicaba con tranquilidad y Evan escuchaba atento dejando sus deditos en las teclas señaladas, la seriedad en su rostro indicaba su concentración. Bella se recargó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos dejando sus manos en ambos brazos.

— Podemos estar frente a un gran pianista. — Dijo Esme en un susurro.

— Lo acompañaré, pero dejaré que elija su camino. — Respondió Bella con sinceridad.

Desde pequeño supo que sin importar lo que él prefiriera lo respaldaría. Si encontraba su pasión en la música se encargaría de apoyarlo, si decidía por finanzas se alegraría, pero dejaría que él eligiera su camino.

Edward se sorprendió cuando lo dejó frente al piano, el entusiasmo en el rostro de su hijo y como solo las primeras notas las desafinó, luego recordó el pequeño trozo de la melodía que repitió una y otra vez, diciendo con felicidad que su tía Leah le había enseñado. Edward le pidió dejarle tocar algo y Evan retiró las manos de las teclas, Edward tocó la primera que se le vino a la cabeza, fue _Silence _de_ Beethoven._ Solo fue una pequeña parte pero le gustó a Evan que le pidió enseñarle. Le prometió hacerlo, pero primero empezarían por cosas más sencillas.

Así fue como Bella y Esme los encontraron y observaron por un buen rato, hasta que Evan pidió ir a jugar.

El día lo pasaron junto a los Cullen, Emmett convenció a todo el mundo de un partido de futbol americano, claro que como jugaba Evan se comprometió a no dejarse llevar y ser demasiado rudo. Bella que estaba en el equipo con Jasper, Carlisle y Alice, le dieron el balón y tuvo que correr, cuando creyó que lo lograría, Edward la interceptó cogiéndola de la cintura y levantándola haciéndola gritar apretando más el balón.

Evan que vio la escena corrió y se colgó de una de las piernas de Edward gritando que soltara a su mami, aquello lo desestabilizó y los tres terminaron en el suelo.

— Somos del mismo equipo. — Protestó Edward divertido sacudiendo la ropa de su hijo.

— Abrazaste a mi mami. — Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La risa de Emmett hizo reír a todos los demás que se habían contenido ante aquella graciosa escena.

— Cuidadito con esas manos, Eddie. — Siguió burlándose Emmett.

Durante el partido en otras dos ocasiones Evan fue a reclamar a su mamá, por lo que al final Edward dejó de marcar a Bella.

Comieron pizza y ensalada en el jardín, aquella tarde familiar fue muy diferente a las que regularmente tenían y todo por Evan. A la hora de marcharse le hicieron prometer a Bella que volverían el siguiente fin de semana y Alice un tanto dubitativa le pidió que llevara a Evan a la tienda, le tenían un par de disfraces para Halloween que ya se aproximaba. Bella prometió llevarlo al día siguiente y se marcharon a casa.

Durante el camino Evan se quedó profundamente dormido, había tenido un día lleno de actividades y donde se olvidó de la siesta que a veces tomaba. Edward lo bajó del auto y lo tuvieron que despertar de nuevo para darle un baño. Eso no le causó nada de gracia y lloró por un largo rato, solo comió un poco de fruta como cena y volvió a dormir.

Ellos estaban cenando en la cocina cuando Ángela llegó, los saludó y se fue a su habitación. Bella no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— Es bueno que Ángela tenga amigos en la ciudad.

— Está saliendo con un chico. — Le dijo por lo bajo. — Un amigo de Owen al que le presentaron en una cita a ciegas. — Dijo negando con la cabeza divertida. — Megan orquestó todo y al parecer va bien.

— ¿Megan no tiene suficiente con el trabajo, que ahora también se encarga de conseguir pareja? — Preguntó Edward intrigado, sabía todo lo que Megan hacia y le sorprendía que tuviera tiempo.

— Sabe delegar bastante bien. — Se echó hacia atrás en su silla. — Me da gusto por Ángela, cuando la conocí estaba pasando por un mal momento y me encanta ver que regresó a las citas, no quiero parecer egoísta, pero aún no estoy lista para dejarla ir. — Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward

—Ya no estás sola en esto. — Le recordó besándola en la frente. — Aunque primero tengo que sobornar a mi hijo para que comparta a su mami conmigo.

Recordar aquella escena hizo reír a Bella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debían hablarlo con Evan, iba a tener que aprender a no molestarse por muestras de afecto.

**…**

Al día siguiente Edward había acudido a llevar a Evan junto a Bella, ese día era de las profesiones y tenían que presentar a sus papás. Cuando fue el turno de Evan los llevó al frente y primero señaló a Edward.

— Él es mi papá y repara corazones. — Fue la presentación, haciendo sonreír a todo el mundo, Edward le revolvió el cabello y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar como indicándole que estaba bien hecho, claro que lo repasado era ligeramente diferente "Es doctor y el cuida los corazones" aunque con verle la bata blanca quedaba todo claro. Luego Evan señaló a Bella — Y ella es mi mamá, le gustan los números, muchos hombres importantes son sus clientes y pasa mucho tiempo en hoteles.

Bella contuvo la risa al igual que los demás adultos, cada niño estaba haciendo una presentación muy particular, la inocencia de cada uno era envidiable, era muy bueno que ninguno entendiera la otra interpretación que podía sacarse de sus palabras. Como la pequeña que su mamá bailaba de noche, refiriéndose a una primera bailarina de ballet.

Tanto Edward como Bella se presentaron y respondieron preguntas de los niños y luego dejaron que fuera otra pareja y así hasta terminar. Convivieron un momento y luego todos se fueron dejando que los niños continuaran con sus clases. Edward dejó a Bella en la oficina y se fue al hospital, tuvo cirugía, luego un par de consultas, y cuando creía haber terminado le avisaron que lo estaban esperando, al salir se encontró a Jacob.

— Black. — Lo saludó Edward deteniéndose delante de él.

— Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Cullen, ¿Vamos a comer? — Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. — Estaré esperando en el restaurante vietnamita a dos manzanas.

— Llegaré en veinte minutos. — Dijo aceptando resignado.

— Si no lo haces tendremos esa conversación aquí.

— Iré.

Edward volvió a su consultorio y envió un mensaje a Bella.

_¿Le hablaste a Jacob de lo nuestro? _

En lo que revisaba las notas de los pacientes recibió una llamada de Bella.

— Lo lamento, olvidé decirte que lo hablé con él. Prometió que no intervendría solo que quería hablar contigo, pero puedo llamarlo…

— Déjalo, será bueno limar asperezas con él. — Era el momento de las confesiones. — Yo hablé con Jasper, es el único que sabe, y era el que podía conseguir darme un consejo más neutral. Si no vuelves a saber de mi recuerda que Jacob fue el último en verme.

— No seas tonto. — Río Bella y se despidió.

Edward fue caminando, no era demasiado lejos y necesitaba pensar bien sus palabras, al llegar lo vio sentado en una mesa del rincón pero cerca de la ventana. Rechazó la oferta de un vino y pidió solo agua mineral, no quería beber, técnicamente seguía en turno.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Edward fue el primero en hablar. Le agradeció sinceramente el haber permanecido junto a Bella cuidando de ella y su hijo, le aclaró que sabía muy bien que no podría tener nuevamente su amistad, pero que al menos esperaba una convivencia respetuosa, pues se encontrarían continuamente al ser importante para Bella.

Por su parte Jacob simplemente aclaró que se abstendría en opinar sobre lo que había entre ellos, ya que era su asunto, pero que iba a mantenerse cerca porque eso es lo que hacia la familia.

— No puedo pedirte que seamos amigos de nuevo, pero si mantener un respeto entre ambos. — Repitió Edward con seriedad. — Eres importante para Evan y Bella, así que conviviremos y es mejor dejar las cosas en claro evitando disgustos futuros.

— Eres idiota, pero no un mal tipo del todo. — Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Le diste la seguridad a Bella para tomar el control de su vida, la cuidaste y eso no lo olvido. Si tenemos esta charla es porque ella para mí es como mi hermana y como sé que ya tomó una decisión solo quiero dejar en claro que no está sola.

— Cuidaré de ellos.

— Mi amistad y confianza la recuperarás demostrando que eres fiel a tus palabras con acciones. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Puede que no te interesen, pero me da igual.

Edward sonrió de lado, tenía cierta razón al decir que no le interesaban. De forma muy personal no era alguien demasiado relevante en su vida y el tenerlo como amigo no hacia diferencia, pero para Bella era alguien importante e iba a permanecer en su vida.

**…**

Bella no dejaba de mirar el móvil esperando recibir un mensaje de cualquiera de los dos y en lugar de eso recibió la visita de Edward. Al verlo no pudo descubrir cómo había salido todo, fue hasta que le dio un beso y le guiñó un ojo que se relajó.

— No somos amigos, pero no nos mataremos cuando nos encontremos. — Le dijo con diversión. — Todo salió bien.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho, yo…

— Todo está bien, ambos necesitábamos hablarlo con alguien. — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Llevaremos al enano a la tienda de las chicas?

— Ese es el plan.

Cuando Evan hubo terminado sus deberes, fueron a la tienda, al inicio Evan se resistió un poco recordando lo sucedido, pero luego vio una playera y fue hasta ella. Rose y Alice estuvieron emocionadas de que estuvieran ahí, los llevaron a la habitación que hacía de almacén y Alice se emocionó mostrando los disfraces que estaban ahí, confesó cuál de ellos era diseño suyo y esperaba que a Evan le gustara y así fue. Rose que se mantenía sentada mientras Alice hacia los ajustes, no pudo evitar observar a Edward y Bella, ambos veían divertidos a su hijo que intentaba mantenerse muy quieto, pero notó cierta complicidad y parecían más relajados el uno con el otro, solo bastó ver la mirada que compartieron para intuir que algo estaba pasando, no les estaban diciendo todo.

**…**

A solo dos días de Halloween los rumores sobre Renee y una relación con un empresario Canadiense acrecentaban. Charlie se mantenía trabajando con muy buenos resultados, estaba haciendo negociaciones bastante lucrativas lo que era muestra clara del talento que poseía, pero tal vez por estar en una zona de confort dejó de lado y descuido la empresa perdiéndola. La única comunicación que tenían era por los informes y en las reuniones a las que Bella se presentaba de forma semanal.

Tal vez era un tanto paranoica, pero que las cosas estuvieran en tanta calma no le causaban tranquilidad, al contrario la hacían ponerse alerta porque ya en veces anteriores esa aparente calma era predecesora a una tormenta a gran escala.

Con Edward habían tenido ya varias citas, Evan poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a verlos juntos, aunque no le gustaba nada que su papá la besara, tanto así que en una ocasión había casi mordido a Edward que solo se salvó por el grosor de su suéter, fue justo ahí donde tuvieron que hablar seriamente con él, la idea de compartir a su mamá no le sentó nada bien, pero la molestia se pasó al cabo de unos días, al comprender que lo seguiría queriendo de la misma forma.

El día de Halloween Evan acudió a la empresa con su calabaza y su disfraz de vampiro pidiendo dulces, la mayoría de los empleados le dio algo no porque sintieran el compromiso de hacerlo, si no que Evan se ganó el afecto de todos por sus ocurrencias y su curiosidad. Bella lo vio regresar de la mano de Megan que lo había acompañado e iba muy feliz con varios dulces y hasta con un libro de colorear de superhéroes, regalo de Maxwell. Ese día se quedaron en la oficina y el libro de colorear fue un regalo muy bien recibido, lo distrajo gran parte del tiempo, se puso a colorear en el piso de la oficina de Bella.

Antes de ir a la casa de los abuelos llegaron al hospital por Edward, se encontraron en la entrada a Carlisle que se lo llevó con él. Bella no pudo contenerse de tomar una foto de Carlisle tomando de la mano a un pequeño vampiro saltarín, se la envió a Esme y Edward. Luego solo se llevó el móvil al pecho, Evan era un niño muy querido y no sabía lo afortunado que era por tener tantas y maravillosas personas en su vida.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Le preguntó Edward llegando a su lado y viendo su mirada ligeramente triste.

— Un poco de melancolía. — Dijo volviendo a sonreír. — Nuestro vampiro se fue con el abuelo y presiento que regresará con más dulces.

— Eso es seguro.

Y como lo había predicho al regresar tenían más dulces, Evan pidió ir con su abuelo, por lo que Bella prefirió dejarle el auto a Carlisle y ellos tomaron el de él para evitar hacer el cambio de silla. Edward aprovechó que estaban solos en el auto y un semáforo en rojo para besarla como en los viejos tiempos.

La casa de los Cullen había caído en manos de Alice, que ese día la ambientó como una casa embrujada, en la entrada había varias calabazas con luces en su interior y hasta había hecho ajustes para que al abrir la puerta un rechinido se escuchara.

— Alice se tomó esto muy en serio. Todos están muy entusiasmados por este Halloween.

Emmett ya estaba esperando a Evan disfrazado con una bolsa extraña que hizo a Bella ladear la cabeza, cuando leyó la etiqueta que tenía solo rodo los ojos.

— Soy una bolsa de transfusión. — Anunció y le colocó a Evan una correa en la mano que simulaba perfectamente ser la manguerilla. — ¿Entienden?

Edward se golpeó la frente negando sin dejar de sonreír por aquel estúpido pero ingenioso traje, solo su hermano podía conseguir que algo tan estúpido fuera genial.

Alice llegó hasta ellos como _Cruella_ _DeVil_, le entregó los disfraces a Edward y Bella y los envió a cambiarse, al intuir las protestas le informó que Evan los había elegido. Quería a sus papás como superhéroes, Bella como la Mujer Maravilla, tiraba del borde la falda que estaba demasiado pequeña, demasiada piel descubierta y el clima estaba helado, Edward por su parte era Batman, al verlos Evan corrió hacia ellos muy emocionado. Eso bastó para dejar las protestas de lado.

Se dividieron en áreas para acompañar a Evan mientras que otro grupo se quedaba en casa para entregar dulces, el primer grupo era conformado por Emmett, Rose, Edward y Bella. El que se acercaba a las puertas era Emmett quien también recibía dulces, en el fondo agradecía tener un sobrino ya que era la excusa perfecta para recibir dulces gratis de nuevo.

Rose se mantuvo cerca de Bella y notó que algo le ocurría, pero no eran tan cercanas como para entrometerse, por lo que simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Para el final de la noche la cantidad de dulces recolectados era mucho mayor de la esperada y no le agradó nada a Evan saber que no iba a poder quedarse con todos ellos, solo podía elegir unos cuantos.

— Pero son míos. — Decía molesto.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sacó su móvil mostrando la foto de un grupo de niños de un orfanato al que ella apoyaba de forma anónima.

— Todos estos niños no pudieron salir y sería lindo que tú les compartieras de tu botín. — Le señaló las bolsas sobre la mesa. — A ti te podemos comprar dulces más seguido, a ellos no. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos de compartir?

— Pero son mis dulces. — Insistió.

Bella lo dejó tranquilo, sabía que luego lo convencería, vio a Jasper solo mirando el contenido de su bebida y sin poder evitarlo se acercó.

— Alice sabe cómo llevar una simple celebración a otro nivel. — Le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el objeto flotando que parecía un ojo.

— Se esmeró esta vez por Evan. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — El tenerlos aquí ha regresado cierta armonía. — Bajó la voz. — ¿Cómo van las cosas?

No necesito decir más para saber a lo que se refería.

— Progresando, aunque creo que aún es pronto, estamos en la primera fase nuevamente. — Sentenció encogiéndose de hombros y buscando a Edward en la sala. — Es raro conocer tantos aspectos de una persona y empezar desde cero. ¿Cómo saber cuándo estás lista?

— Simplemente lo sabrás. — Le guiñó un ojo, le apretó suavemente el brazo y pasó a su lado yendo junto a Alice.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, vio a Jasper conducir a Alice a la terraza y se llevó las manos a los labios al notar como este colocaba una rodilla en el suelo y abría una cajita en sus manos. Edward que vio la expresión de Bella se acercó y silbó por lo bajo, aquello no lo esperaban, sin perder tiempo tomó video mientras que Bella saco un par de fotos.

— ¡Me voy a casar! – Entró Alice anunciando radiante de felicidad mostrando el anillo. Todos los felicitaron, la última en acercarse fue Bella que la abrazó sinceramente.

Evan no terminaba de entender lo que había sucedido y porqué todos abrazaban a sus tíos, pero él lo hizo de igual forma.

Esa noche estando en casa, Bella no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, pero se alegraba por Alice y Jasper. A pesar de todo, sabía que se lo merecían.

Fin de año estaba ya muy cerca y su idea de volver a Londres se estaba tambaleando, ver a Evan disfrutar de las fiestas o de simples días con su familia la hacían reconsiderar su plan. Maldijo por lo bajo, nada estaba resultando tan sencillo como lo había planeado.

**…**

* * *

**Primero una disculpa por la enorme demora para subir este capítulo, por una emergencia familiar en la que me centre dejé de lado todo lo demás incluyendo las actualizaciones. Junto con mi beta intentaremos subir uno más para el fin de semana.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. En breve me pondré al corriente respondiendo sus reviews, en esta ocasión no pude responder.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

En esta ocasión quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a las maravillosas chicas del grupo _**"The Wolrd of AlePattz"**_ por su valiosa ayuda. Así como a **Érica Castelo** y **Alexandra Marroqui** por permitirme aprovechar su espacio.

No me olvido de ti mi querida **Lalis**, gracias por esa brillante idea que mejoró esa escena.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**14.- Revelaciones**

Cuando menos lo esperaban el día de acción de gracias llegó, todos se reunieron en la casa de los Cullen, esta vez también estaban los Hale que habían tomado la decisión de viajar. Bella vio enternecida como padre e hijo llevaban un suéter del mismo color y pantalones casi similares, eran como dos gotas de agua, los genes no habían estado para nada de su parte.

No pudo evitar pensar en su padre, los rumores de la relación extramarital de su madre seguían acrecentándose y dado que no tenía una relación cercana con su padre no se atrevió a preguntar y solo fingía que nada estaba sucediendo, lo que era claro es que él no estaba en su mejor momento anímicamente, se le veía cansado, los años parecían haberle caído encima. Apartándolo de su mente se dispuso a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Antes de la cena, Emmett demando la atención de todos, él se autoproclamó como el encargado de dar las gracias.

— Este año sin duda hay demasiadas cosas por las que agradecer… se come hasta que termine de hablar. — Se interrumpió mirando a Evan que estaba comiendo un _croissant_, él niño no le importó y como retándolo le dio una mordida. Emmett solo negó sonriendo abiertamente. — Como decía, este año tenemos mucho por dar gracias, una de las principales cosas es tener a ese revoltoso en nuestras vidas y tenerte de vuelta a ti también, Belly. — Le guiñó un ojo. —De nueva cuenta estamos la familia completa, además se oficializó la entrada a la familia de Jasper que se había tardado en poner un anillo en el dedo de mi hermana.

La pareja sonrió.

— También tengo que anunciar que he sido ascendido a abogado _Senior_ en la firma. — levantó su copa. — Pero eso no es lo más importante, agradezco porque luego de un montón de años Rose ha permanecido en mi vida y aunque nuestros planes eran en diferente orden, vamos a ser papás.

Aquella noticia los llenó de felicidad a todos, fue ahí cuando Bella comprendió porque Rose en las últimas semanas estaba un poco rara. Al ver como Rose era rodeada de su madre y Esme que se ofrecían a darle consejos para esa nueva etapa Bella sintió mucha nostalgia comparando como ella era rodeada de afecto, se abrazó y casi al instante Edward la envolvió en sus brazos dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, Bella cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Edward en su cabeza.

— Todo está bien. — Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con una mano y una sonrisa cálida, tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

Un carraspeo los hizo quedarse quietos, Bella maldijo por lo bajo. Se habían olvidado por completo en donde se encontraban. Al girar el rostro vieron a todos en la habitación mirándolos expectantes. La pareja intercambió una mirada, no es como si tuvieran mucha alternativa.

— También nosotros tenemos una noticia, hemos decidido darnos una nueva oportunidad. — Anunció Edward pegando más a Bella a su cuerpo.

— No lo arruines de nuevo, chico. — Le pidió Emmett con seriedad. Y se puso entre la pareja abrazando a Bella. — Tenerte de vuelta en la familia es genial, Belly. No imaginas la falta que nos hiciste. — La besó en la frente para ir junto a Rose.

Esme demando que todos regresaran a sus lugares, la cena se estaba enfriando. Todos comieron gustosos y la plática giró en torno a los planes de Alice y Jasper para su boda, así como de los planes de Rose y Emmett para la llegada del bebé y su próxima boda, una que aún no decidían si sería antes o después del nacimiento del bebé. Charles Hale no parecía para nada enfadado por la noticia de su próximo nieto, al contrario estaba encantado con la idea de esa llegada. Les mostró todo su apoyo, aunque sí tuvo una charla en privado con Emmett que lo dejó tranquilo.

Fue en el momento del postre que Edward notó como Evan miraba a Rose con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como cuando estaba pensando en algo para lo que no encontraba una solución.

— ¿Qué sucede, enano? — Le preguntó por lo bajo empujándolo suavemente por el hombro.

Evan levantó el rostro hacia su padre.

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? — Soltó, y de esa forma Edward descubrió que le inquietaba y maldijo por haberlo preguntado.

Bella, que estaba a su lado al escuchar aquella pregunta, se ahogó con su agua y empezó a toser, alcanzó a llevarse la servilleta a los labios evitando escupir el agua que tenía en la boca ante la curiosidad de Evan. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Edward sentía la mirada de todos sobre él. Había escuchado en las conversaciones con colegas cuando sus hijos hicieron la pregunta y lo escalofriante que era, él solo se había reído divertido, pero estando del otro lado comprendió porque era tan aterrador. Levanto él rostro viendo a Emmett muy atento esperando su respuesta y lo maldijo por dentro, esto le estaba dando a su hermano material para burlarse por años.

— Bueno… Bella, podrías…

— No quiero interferir, fue una pregunta directa para ti. — Dijo con alivio de que no le tocara a ella, pero en el fondo estaba pensando que era lo correcto de decir, no estaba preparada para aquello.

— Tía Leah y tía Rose tendrán un bebé y yo no sé de donde vienen. — Le dijo a Edward que nervioso se llevó la mano a la nuca.

— Sí, Eddie. Cuéntanos de donde vienen los bebés. — Le picó Emmett.

— ¿No sabes? — Inquirió Evan un tanto decepcionado. Edward asintió y con una seña le pidió esperar, en lo que ponía sus ideas bajo control.

Al irse relajando recordó las respuestas de los colegas de los que se habían reído, y aseguraban que lo mejor era apegarse lo más que se pudiera a la realidad, dejar la fantasía de lado.

— Bueno… hay un papi y una mami que se quieren y se abrazan. — Comenzó notando como Evan se giraba hacia él dejando su bracito apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en su mano muy atento. — Papi le da una semilla a mami y de esa forma crece en su pancita por nueve meses. La pancita de mami es un lugar calientito donde está seguro hasta estar listo.

Edward miró a Evan que parecía meditar lo que le acababa de decir y muy en el fondo rogaba porque fuera suficiente, ¿pero cuándo sus suplicas eran escuchadas?

— ¿Puedo verla? — Pidió esperanzado. Ante aquello Emmett soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia adelante mirando a Edward con burla.

— ¿Vas a mostrárnosla, Eddie? — Preguntó con asombro y después no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa por ver a su hermano en aquel aprieto. Amaba a Evan un poco más, ese niño era una joya.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina, se estaba pasando.

— ¿En serio, Emmett? — Le preguntó Bella rodando los ojos. — ¿No la viste cuando se la diste a Rose? Mira que hay que ser distraído. — Contraatacó Bella. Pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Evan, ganándose su atención. — Eso no es posible, cariño, solo papi y mami pueden verla.

Evan arrugo la nariz y volvió a ver a Edward.

— ¿Tú tienes esa semilla? Tú abrazas mucho a mi mami. — Se giró nuevamente hacia Bella — ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? — Ante aquello Bella no sabía dónde esconderse. Sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza y a todos contener las risas por el aprieto en que estaban metidos.

— No, enano. — Negó Edward revolviéndole el cabello con ternura recuperando la atención de su hijo. — No le he dado la semillita a mami porque por ahora solo te queremos a ti.

Evan suspiró y volvió la atención a su postre.

— Yo quiero un hermanito, ¿Santa me lo podrá traer?, se lo pediré junto con mi perrito. — Dijo con sencillez, haciendo a sus padres relajarse. — Así tendré ambos para navidad sin esperar todos esos meses a que salga de la pancita de mami.

Edward intercambió una mirada con Bella que lo felicitó, de la misma forma que lo hicieron sus padres. Su mirada se endureció al ver a Emmett, era claro que no se arrepentía, al contrario parecía disfrutar la encrucijada en que Evan lo metió con una simple pregunta curiosa. Emmett se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su bebida con la sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Sin saber muy bien como había conseguido salir victorioso de aquella pregunta y aunque aún era demasiado pronto, era algo que esperaba sucediera en un futuro y esa vez tener la oportunidad de vivir todo proceso junto a Bella.

**…**

Tras el descanso de día de acción de gracias, las cosas comenzaron a tener un aumento de movimiento. Y tuvo que centrar su atención en Charlie, comenzaba a mostrar su disgusto ante las cuentas asignadas y había intentado obtener una de otro socio por lo que Bella tuvo que hablar con él. Aquella fue una acalorada discusión donde Bella no olvidó de recordarle su lugar, el de un empleado más. Así que como las últimas veces, Charlie no tuvo más remedio que doblar las manos pues sabía todo lo que estaba en juego. Las siguientes semanas Bella acudió a algunas de las reuniones de Charlie haciéndolo sentir en carne propia por lo que ella había pasado. En dos ocasiones ella intervino cambiando el rumbo de la proyección de Charlie obligándolo a comenzar de nuevo, pero no podía discutir porque el giro sugerido por Bella daba un mejor resultado en menos tiempo.

Aquel día Bella estaba trabajando cuando le avisaron que Charlie se dirigía hacia su oficina, aquella noticia no le alegró para nada, seguro iba a reclamar por haberle quitado una cuenta que era de las que le generaba un ingreso mayor, pero se lo había buscado al pretender cancelar a los clientes por segunda ocasión consecutiva, alegando un problema personal, así que Maxwell tomó la decisión de dejársela a otro socio que la conocía casi tan bien como Charlie. Cuando Bella se enteró no puso ninguna objeción, era lo que ella hubiera hecho. No sabía con certeza que es lo que ocurrió en realidad, pero los rumores de Renee y un romance con un empresario canadiense cada vez tomaban más fuerza. Lo que era una realidad es que Charlie estaba pasando muchas más horas en la oficina y su vida social se vio muy disminuida, el semblante pálido, la pérdida de peso lo atribuía a las largas jornadas de trabajo a las que ya no estaba tan familiarizado, así como al estrés.

Le avisó a Megan que lo dejara pasar en cuanto llegara, ella estaba preparada para cualquier discusión, para lo que no estaba lista fue para ver a Charlie con un aspecto demacrado, lucia enfermo, la pérdida de peso era visible. Hizo un esfuerzo por aparentar que no le importaba.

— No teníamos una cita programada. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Es algo personal.

— Entonces no es mi asunto. — Replicó Bella con frialdad. — Ve a la oficina de Recursos Humanos, si ellos creen que me concierne me lo harán saber.

Charlie vio la silla delante del escritorio de Bella y optó por una que estaba cerca de la puerta, recordaba que ella siempre le pedía mantener su distancia, no la culpaba después de lo sucedido justo en esa oficina.

— Me he ganado a pulso tu desprecio y luego de lo que hice aquella última vez que estuve aquí. — Se encogió de hombros. — Lo lamento, sobrepasé todos los límites. He hecho muchas cosas mal en esta vida mintiéndome que no tenía otra opción y descuidé lo más importante.

Aquel repentino arrepentimiento la desconcertó.

— El poder es el peor consejero. — La miró fijamente y aquello hizo a Bella enarcar una ceja, lo sintió demasiado personal. — Siempre tuviste la razón al decir que perdí la perspectiva, olvidé por completo que es lo que me motivó en un inicio para entrar a este negocio, me volví adicto al control y siempre tener más y más cuando era demasiado en realidad.

— Creo que si necesitas hablar, lo deberías de hacer con un profesional. — Sentenció en extremo confundida. — No puedo solucionar tus conflictos existenciales, tengo trabajo que terminar para poder ir a comer con mi hijo. Yo _sí_ tengo muy claras mis prioridades.

Charlie se levantó, aquel trato lo tenía bien merecido, dejó la mano en el pomo de puerta y sin girarse murmuró.

— ¿Qué te hizo falta? ¿En qué fallé?

Charlie se giró y vio a Bella a los ojos por un momento, ella frunció los labios y se levantó alisando las arrugas de su falda, rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en el manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aquellas preguntas no las esperaba y mucho menos que en verdad esperara una respuesta de su parte. Solo tomó aire antes de comenzar.

— Me faltó lo más importante, tenerlos a ustedes. — Confesó. — Te centraste tanto en llegar a la cima que te olvidaste de mí, me apartaron como si no valiera nada y ¡era su hija!

— Tenías todo lo que deseabas, incluso cosas con las que algunos solo se atrevían a soñar. — Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — Si te enviamos a Suiza fue porque era uno de los mejores internados del mundo, la educación…

— A la mierda la maldita educación de élite, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era a mis padres, no ser relegada en otra parte del mundo. — Increpó sin poder contener levantar la voz. — Me separaron del único amigo que tenía, solo para abandonarme.

— Era lo mejor. — Dijo dando un par de pasos y luego regresando manteniendo la distancia. — Tu madre me convenció de todas las oportunidades que te traería en la vida, y no te abandonamos, yo estaba trabajando para asegurar tu futuro, pero tu madre hablaba contigo y eras tú la que pedía quedarse en el internado por tus otras actividades. — Confesó. Al ver el rostro incrédulo de Bella supo que eso no era verdad.

— No culpes a Renee ahora que no está para defenderse. — Le pidió aunque no era por defender a su madre. — Pero eso dista mucho de la realidad.

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, le estaba costando demasiado no levantar la voz y escuchar todo la sarta de mentiras, pero era su oportunidad para acabar con eso y dejar bien en claro su lugar.

— ¿También ella te obligó a que decidieras el rumbo de mi vida? — Se enderezó mirándolo con escepticismo y frialdad. — Ni siquiera preguntaste que era lo que yo quería, cuando regresé a esta ciudad mi destino ya estaba decidido. Inscrita en la facultad de finanzas siguiendo tus pasos.

— Eso es lo que querías.

— ¡Cuándo tenía 12 años! — Exclamó levantando los brazos a la altura del rostro, abriendo y cerrando las manos. — ¿Sabes cuál fue mi más grande error? Dejé de luchar, era tanta mi desesperación por un poco de afecto que no me importó que pisotearan mi dignidad, que arruinaran mi vida… — Suspiró moviéndose de un lado al otro. — Me llevaron al límite, tan ciegos estaban viviendo en una burbuja rodeados de gente igual de falsa que ustedes que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

— Nunca dijiste nada.

— ¿Me diste oportunidad? — Contraatacó. — Apenas llegar no dejabas de anunciar a todos tus amigos y conocidos que iba a seguir tus pasos, el orgullo y el finalmente ser notada de nuevo me impidió hacerlo, solo quería tu atención. Me equivoqué, pensando que al hacerlo dejaría de ser un cero a la izquierda, ¿pero que fue lo que ocurrió? En mi segundo año me introdujiste a la empresa, me diste un puesto alto es cierto, pero no hiciste nada cuando los empleados me ponían zancadillas, hablaban a mis espaldas y trataban de boicotearme. Maxwell fue quien me ayudó, no tú, fue un socio quien vio lo que sucedía y me enseñó a tomar mi lugar, fue mi guía.

— Este negocio no es para débiles, tenías que aprender a lidiar con los problemas.

— Lo hice. — Admitió llevando una mano al cuello y tocando la cadena hasta llegar al relicario donde estaba una foto de Evan. — Pronto aprendí que para tener tu aprobación debía de ser un asco de persona, darle valor a la gente por sus posesiones, las amistades no eran sinceras solo acuerdos comerciales, Además, fui aprendiendo que nada iba a cambiar por lo que empecé a representar mi papel como miembro de la familia perfecta, esa imagen que se encargaron de crear y que no era más que una mentira. La acepté porque era lo único que tenía y estaba atada a ustedes por esa estúpida cláusula para acceder a mi fideicomiso.

— El dinero siempre ha sido un aliciente.

— Solo una recompensa, medité renunciar a él, pero luego me di cuenta que ese dinero era lo que necesitaba para tener mi libertad financiera. — Admitió mirando a su padre a los ojos, el dolor estaba ahí y eso hirió a Charlie que apartó la mirada. — Sin importar cuanto me esforzara tú nunca lo reconociste, menospreciabas mi esfuerzo me humillabas delante de los empleados. — Sonrió con dolor al recordar. — Sabes, cuando intentaba darte alguna propuesta la desechabas antes de escucharla, lo gracioso es que varias de ellas se llevaron a cabo cuando eran presentadas por Maxwell. Con eso quedó claro que era buena, solo no valorada.

Bella abrió una botella de agua que tenía sobre el escritorio y le dio un sorbo. Luego prosiguió.

— Por otro lado, Renee aprovechaba cada instante para señalar que no poseía un cuerpo esbelto, que no era bonita, y que la gente estaba junto a mí solo por mi apellido. — Suspiró negando con la cabeza. — Y simplemente me di por vencida, reconocí que nada iba a cambiar por lo que seguir ya no era una alternativa. Mi último año de facultad era mi último año en realidad, tenía un plan, iba a quitarme del camino al mismo tiempo que les arrebataba lo único que les importaba.

Aquello no tenía sentido alguno para Charlie y la vio sonreír.

— Mi _amistad_ con Abernathy y todo ese grupo no fue porque entendiera que eran las amistades que me convenían, como Renee lo repetía cada instante. — Jugó con la botella entre sus manos. — Me hice cercana a ellos al comprender que me ayudarían a cumplir mi cometido. — Humedeció sus labios y lo vio a los ojos. — La única forma de conseguir mi libertad era terminar con mi patética vida, lo haría de una forma que levantara tal escándalo que no pudieran taparlo y su farsa quedara al descubierto.

El rostro de Charlie palideció y tuvo que sentarse ante aquella revelación.

— La anorexia y bulimia fueron parte de mi vida, las drogas me ayudaban a poder aguantar y el alcohol mi mejor aliado. — Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros. — El final estaba escrito, así que disfruté lo que me quedaba. Y aun cuando todas las señales estaban ahí, tú las ignoraste como me ignorabas a mí.

— Eres una chica mucho más lista para recurrir a esas estupideces, lo dices porque quieres lastimarme. — Lo dijo más para sí, Bella que enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

— Largas noches de fiesta llenas de alcohol, drogas y sexo. Tu perfecta hija no lo era tanto. — Dijo con ironía. — Abernathy, Denali, Newton, Stanley y demás tampoco eran inocentes, aprovechábamos que ninguno de ustedes prestaba atención, ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que llegue a casa colocada y hablé contigo? La adrenalina lo era todo en ese momento, no tenía nada que perder porque al final todo iba a terminar y solo se adelantaría el momento. — Se encogió de hombros. — El que esté viva no fue gracias a ti, ni mucho menos a Renee, la razón por la que sigo aquí es por Edward y su familia, esa que menospreciaron, fueron los que permanecieron a mi lado, me obligaron ir a terapia y no se apartaron de mi durante mi recuperación. Me provoqué una sobredosis, pero Edward me encontró y me llevó al hospital, salvó mi vida en más de una forma, me hizo creer en mí y el valor que realmente tengo.

— Y luego te abandonó con un niño. — Le recordó con voz acerada, no como burla, era algo que en realidad le molestaba, porque con eso él había demostrado que no estaba equivocado en decir que no era el hombre adecuado para su hija.

— Las razones a nuestra separación es algo de lo que no hablaré contigo y no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de mi hijo. Evan nunca podrá ser llamado un error. Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y la razón para ser una mejor versión.

Charlie sentía sobre sus hombros una carga mucho más pesada que la que tenía antes de llegar a hablar con ella. Iba preparado para gritos y escuchar cosas desagradables, pero se encontró descubriendo que no conocía a su hija en lo absoluto. Todo lo que decía haber pasado y él no se dio cuenta, fueron otras personas las que la ayudaron, las que estuvieron para ella.

— Fui y sigo siendo un horrible padre. — Dijo finalmente con la mirada ensombrecida. — Solo quería lo mejor para ti, eras mi sucesora y tenías que ser impenetrable. Tu talento era latente y no vi en ti solo una formidable sucesora, eras una amenaza. Si te dejaba seguir creciendo no podría detenerte y mi tiempo habría terminado, pero yo no estaba listo para retirarme.

— Tu maldito ego fue lo que casi termina conmigo. — Siseó. — Ahora que soy madre no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerlo, yo solo busco lo mejor para mi hijo, espero cosas grandes para él y no me importaría que fuera mucho mejor que yo.

Charlie ya no pudo más y se acercó a Bella, pero ella retrocedió y con los labios apretados negó con la cabeza manteniendo la mirada encendida.

— Eres el hombre que me dio la vida, pero nada más. — Dijo con los dientes apretados. — Durante muchos años no dejé de culparte por todo el dolor que me causaste, pero estando en terapia comprendí que culparte solo era una forma sencilla de evadir mi responsabilidad. Era adulta, yo tomé la decisión de permanecer y no luchar por lo que realmente quería, de aguantar una y otra vez sus desprecios, unirme a su juego, sonriendo cuando ansiaba gritar, el dañarme… — Suspiró. — Tu arrepentimiento llega muy tarde y tus disculpas ya no me importan, ya no necesito más tu aprobación y tu afecto. Finalmente tengo una vida que no vas a arruinar y lo sé porque no estarás en ella.

El intercomunicador sonó y ambos saltaron, Bella pulso el botón escuchando la voz de Megan para preguntar si avisaba a Sean, su chofer, que se acercara a la entrada para ir a casa.

— Lo veo en diez minutos en la entrada, solo tomó mis cosas. — Anunció Bella y mirando a su padre le señaló la puerta indicando que era hora de marcharse.

— Bella…

— Isabella. — Rectificó. — Esta conversación no se volverá a repetir, si necesitas hablar de tus problemas personales hazlo con un profesional. Lo único de mi incumbencia es todo lo concerniente a la empresa no lo que suceda contigo. Así que no olvides esto y evita hacerme perder el tiempo.

Charlie estaba en shock por tremenda revelación que acababa de recibir, y supo tenía que salir de ahí. Megan lo vio salir aflojando el nudo de la corbata y más pálido de como entró. Esperó hasta que desapareció en el ascensor y entró en la oficina de Bella que miraba por la ventana y mantenía un botellín de agua en una mano a un costado.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Lo estará. — Dio un último sorbo y dejó el botellín casi vacío sobre el escritorio, tomó sus cosas y salió, no sin antes pedir que solo le llamaran si se trataba de una urgencia.

Necesitaba la tarde para recomponerse, Evan le ayudaría a lograrlo y por la noche lo hablaría con Edward.

**…**

Esa noche Edward se disculpó por no llegar a cenar con ellos, había tenido que supervisar un par de cirugías largas y cuando se preparaba a desear buenas noches a su hijo fue llamado nuevamente por una urgencia. Bella mantuvo a Evan en sus brazos aquella noche hasta que él se durmió, su hijo lo era todo para ella y estaba convencida a no repetir los errores de sus padres, se estaba esforzando por ser la mejor madre posible. Lo besó, lo arropó y se fue a su habitación.

Estaba desmaquillándose cuando su móvil sonó, al ver que se trataba de Edward respondió ansiosa, lo cierto es que no tenerlo esa noche le afectó porque esperaba poder hablar con él.

— Justo con quien deseaba hablar.

— Cariño, necesito que vengas al hospital ahora.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó alarmada. — ¿Edward?

— Es tú padre. Charlie sufrió un infarto.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. Y sobre todo por su paciencia.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicada por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mi prelectora **Ta-Cullen** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen rato, por favor sigan las indicaciones y manténganse protegidas.

* * *

**15.- Arrepentimiento**

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre y el móvil estuvo por resbalársele de las manos, solo pudo recordar el encuentro de ese día.

— ¿Bella, me estás escuchando?

— Deberían de notificar a Renee, y no a mí. — Dijo tratando de que su voz no revelara lo que sucedían en realidad, el miedo y angustia.

— Lo hicieron, pero ella está en Canadá y… — Edward maldijo por lo bajo. — Dijo que no vendría, ellos están en proceso de divorcio.

Aquello hizo que Bella se sentara sobre el borde de la tina, con mano temblorosa acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. No podía pensar con claridad.

— No iré.

— Bella, es tu padre. — Le dijo con voz más dura, entendía que ellos aún tuvieran sus diferencias y que él no sé merecía nada, no podía tomar la decisión por Bella. No era algo sencillo, pero no quería que se lamentara en un futuro, detrás de esa coraza dura era una mujer compasiva.

— Solo en papel. Es increíble que me lo pidas después de todo lo que sabes que me provocó. No iré. — Y tras eso terminó la llamada.

Edward miró la pantalla del móvil sin poder creer que ella hubiera cortado y que no fuera acudir. Miró a través del cristal la cama en donde estaba Charlie Swan conectado a varios aparatos, ese hombre temible no lo parecía tanto en una pequeña cama de hospital. Estaba en llamada con Evan cuando le avisaron que tenían a un paciente en urgencias al que debía de atender puesto que parecía estaba sufriendo un infarto, la sorpresa al entra fue ver a Charlie ahí tendido, no lo pensó un segundo y procedió a atenderlo, creyó perderlo cuando su corazón se detuvo y luego se unos segundos consiguió reanimarlo.

Las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, se pusieron en contacto con Renee que seguía siendo su contacto de emergencia y esta se negó a acudir alegando que ya no era su problema, estaban separados. El personal sabía que debían de avisar a algún familiar, fue como Edward tomó la decisión de llamar a Bella para que acudiera, sabía que no le haría gracia y le costaría trabajo que lo hiciera, pero tenía fe en que acudiría, se equivocó, el resentimiento era demasiado para ir a su lado. Y no la podía culpar en lo absoluto.

Sintió pena por Charlie, uno de los hombres más importantes que como muchos otros terminaban solos. No había sido alguien agradable con él, pero no pudo dejarlo solo esa noche. Se quedó a su lado vigilando su estado.

Bella apenas pudo dormir esa noche, recordaba la conversación, el dolor y la apariencia enferma de su padre. Sabía que al final no estaba en deuda con él, había sido un padre horrible y las veces que ella estuvo hospitalizada él no se presentó, ¿Por qué tendrían ella que hacerlo? Luego recordaba que Renee lo estaba dejando, no le sorprendió del todo, al parecer los rumores de su romance con un empresario canadiense estaban resultando verdaderos, con eso su madre dejaba claro que su cariño solo era comprado. Charlie ya no era relevante al estar perdiendo su valiosa posición en la sociedad y lo estaba desechando como un juguete viejo, justo de la manera que lo hizo con ella al abandonarla en aquel internado.

Las palabras de su padre de porqué lo hizo, y la dejó, seguían resonando en su cabeza, podría estar mintiendo y solo aprovechando que Renee no estaba ahí para defenderse, pero con esto no pudo dudar, al parecer ella era la responsable de todo ese dolor, su padre creía ciegamente en su mujer, al final es de quien menos esperas te manipule y eso es lo que parecía haber estado haciendo pero ¿Por qué?

Apenas comenzó a amanecer saltó de la cama y despertó a Ángela disculpándose, le pidió vigilar a Evan y alistarlo para la escuela, ella iría a correr al parque porque necesita despejarse. Angie aceptó y se contuvo de preguntar qué le sucedía, hacía mucho que no corría al aire libre, generalmente lo hacía en casa con los aparatos que tenía.

Bella se colocó los audífonos y salió trotando, el aire frío le caló rápidamente en el cuerpo, pero aquellos pequeños pinchazos no le importaban, al llegar al parque tomó uno de los caminos donde ya había bastante gente, subió el volumen de la música para evitar escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Una hora más tarde llegaba a la casa cansada y bañada en sudor, fue a la cocina por un jugo y encontró a Evan desayunando, le lanzó un beso y le prometió que en cuanto se duchara se lo daría, estaba desnudándose cuando su móvil sonó, al ver que se trataba de Maxwell no dudo en tomar la llamada, era solo para avisarle de lo sucedido a su padre, Bella guardó silencio y admitió ya saberlo por lo que ella se encargaría del trabajo de Charlie. Tomó una ducha rápida y se alistó en tiempo récord para ir a la oficina.

Dejó a Evan como cada mañana, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo prometer que se portaría bien. Luego fue directo a Sawn Industries. Todo se movía con normalidad, nadie parecía estar al tanto de lo sucedido nada se había detenido. La asistente de Charlie estuvo confundida pero le entregó todo lo que Bella le pidió, rápidamente estudió los clientes con los que su padre se reuniría, hablaba con Megan para mover algunas de sus conferencias telefónicas y los asuntos relevantes de ese día.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por los corredores al ver a Bella estar tomando el lugar de Charlie. Como era de esperar ese día no pudo comer con Evan y tampoco le sorprendió no recibir una llamada de Edward.

No fue hasta cerca de las cinco cuando iba en el auto a casa que le pidió a su chofer cambiar el rumbo para ir al hospital. Atravesar las puertas fue sencillo, lo que no, fue acercarse a recepción y preguntar por la habitación de su padre, duró de pie cerca de quince minutos y solo se acercó cuando un guardia de seguridad se dirigía hacia ella luego de verla inmóvil por un largo rato.

— Hola, buen día, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

Bella se reacomodó el bolso y se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

— ¿Bella?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada al reconocer esa voz, se giró al lado de donde provenía y se encontró con Carlisle acercándose.

— No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Vienes a ver a Charlie? — Preguntó con cautela y no le sorprendió que ella solo se encogiera de hombros. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó con él hasta su oficina dándole un vaso con agua. — Supongo que esta situación es más que complicada.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. — Confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevándose una mano al cabello. — Culpa. — Dijo removiéndose en la silla y la mirada asustada o eso le pareció a Carlisle.

— ¿Culpa, por qué? — Inquirió confundido, sin duda esa era una palabra que no esperaba escuchar. Levantó la vista cuando la puerta fue abierta y vio a su hijo entrar, fue hasta Bella y se quedó de pie tras ella con las manos sobre sus hombros, ella solo pudo llevar una de sus manos a la de Edward.

— Ayer fue a mi oficina y tuvimos una conversación muy… reveladora. — Confesó inquieta. — Le dije todo lo que opinaba de él y como me defraudó. — Se detuvo y dio un sorbo pequeño a su agua. — ¿Yo le provoqué esto?

Edward se colocó en cuclillas, le apartó el vaso de las manos y se las tomó hasta llevársela a sus labios y besarlas.

— No, cariño. — La tranquilizó. — Era una bomba de tiempo, le realicé unos estudios y me sorprende que esto no se presentara antes. Está progresando bien, si sigue así se recuperará pronto, pero necesitará un tiempo sin el estrés que ustedes parecen amar y cuidar su alimentación. ¿Quieres verlo?

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte Edward se levantó y a ella. Le agradeció a su padre por tranquilizarla y le dijo que volverían. Con la mano de Bella entre las suyas la llevó hasta la habitación donde estaba Charlie. Colton, el cirujano que operó a Evan, la vio en la entrada del hospital y le dijo que parecía como ausente, él entendía lo que sucedía por lo que acudió a encontrarla pero ya no estaba, Savannah la recepcionista pareció entender a quien buscaba por lo que le indicó que estaba con su padre y ahí fue donde la encontró.

Bella se detuvo y contuvo la respiración, su padre estaba conectado a varios aparatos y estaba durmiendo, se llevó una mano a los labios y miró a Edward.

— No puedo. — Dijo disculpándose sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Edward entendió, la abrazó por la espalda besando una de sus sienes.

Era una cabezota, igual que su hijo, recordó lo sucedido con los dulces de _Halloween_, primero se negó a compartirlos y después él solo se los entregó a Bella y la acompañó a llevarlos. Bella ahora se negaba a entrar, pero sabía que en algún momento lo haría.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó a su consultorio. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

— Tu padre llegó sufriendo un infarto, su corazón se detuvo, pero conseguimos reanimarlo. — Le cogió la mano y se la apretó. — Al estabilizarlo lo llevamos a hacer estudios y creímos que con un cateterismo sería suficiente, pero el cardiólogo que se hizo cargo al entrar descubrió que el daño era mayor.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien lo realizó?

— No, lo dejé en manos otro cardiólogo que se dedica a ello. — Suspiró. — La revascularización, esa sí la realicé yo esta mañana con el consentimiento de Charlie. Fue una cirugía mayor, pero hasta ahora parece ir evolucionando bien, tendrá que permanecer un par de días bajo vigilancia y después necesitará tiempo para recuperarse. Nada de emociones fuertes. — Suspiró y miró a Bella a los ojos. — Tu pa… Charlie, me comentó que ayer por la tarde se reunió con Renee y los abogados para llegar a un acuerdo, fue después de eso que vino el evento.

Aquello se lo estaba diciendo a Bella para que se diera cuenta de que no era la responsable, incluso tenía sus dudas si era Renee. Al realizar la cirugía y ver el daño se sorprendió de que no hubiera ocurrido antes y que se recuperara del infarto. Charlie Swan no tenía idea de lo afortunado que era.

**…**

Un par de días después la condición de Charlie fue anunciada en la empresa, solo a algunos le hicieron llegar detalles, y otros siendo aún menos lo visitaron. Bella le preguntaba cada día a Edward sobre su estado, pero no había tenido el valor de ir a visitarlo hasta ese día. Evan la acompañó, pero él se fue con su abuelo Carlisle mientras Edward salía de cirugía.

Lo habían cambiado de habitación, llegó ante la puerta y llamó un par de veces rogando porque no respondiera así se podría ir diciendo que estaba dormido y lo intentaría otro día. Pero como muchas otras veces, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y la voz de su padre respondió. Al abrir la puerta tomó una bocanada de aire y se sorprendió de ver al Sr. Hoffman, el abogado de su padre frente a su cama con documentos sobre la mesita.

— Lo lamento, creo que volveré después.

— Ya habíamos terminado. — Dijo inmediatamente Charlie, nervioso y al mismo tiempo alegre de verla ahí. — Solo verifica cuanto extrajo y porqué se detuvo.

Bella comprendió a que se refería e iba a responder a esa pregunta.

— Si hablas de Renee, se detuvo porque yo pedí un favor con tus cuentas. — Le dijo con seriedad. — Me alertaron del intento de cobro de un cheque de una cuenta ligada a la empresa, Renee intentaba disponer de medio millón y no lo autoricé, luego pensé que iría por las cuentas que tienen en común así que le pedí a tu asistente que me diera cada una de ellas y hablé con los directores de sucursal pidiendo el favor de anularle las autorizaciones para que no pudiera seguir saqueándolas, pero necesitas ser tú quien llame a los bancos y entre más pronto lo hagas mejor.

— Excelente movimiento, Isabella. — La felicitó el abogado. — Por esa mente tan ágil es que estás en donde te encuentras ahora.

—Aunque algunos piensen lo contrario. —Señaló Bella absteniéndose de ver a Charlie.

Se formó un silencio.

— Los dejo, me haré cargo de lo que hablamos y comenzaremos con el proceso. —Se despidió el abogado.

Cuando estuvieron a solas Bella miraba la habitación, era una suite pero se sentía demasiado solitaria.

— No esperaba que vinieras y mucho menos que me ayudaras. — Dijo incómodo por no saber cómo actuar con ella.

— Solo no lo creí justo, no están en igualdad de condiciones en este momento. — Se encogió de hombros. — Edward me dijo que estás mejorando y puede que te den de alta pronto.

— Aunque me tomará un poco más de días volver al trabajo. — Dijo notando como ella rodaba los ojos negando.

— Eso debe de ser la última de tus preocupaciones por ahora. — Lo miró a los ojos. — En Diamond nos preocupamos por nuestros empleados, tendrás unas semanas para recuperarte. está al tanto de tu situación y se hizo el papeleo necesario para tu incapacidad. — Se removió incómoda. — Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, y espero que te recuperes. — Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Es un buen hombre. — Murmuró Charlie haciendo que ella se girara. — Edward, luego de cómo lo traté demostró tener una calidad humana más elevada que muchos otros. Me atendió y permaneció a mi lado cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo y no es reproche, yo me gané eso.

— A pesar de toda tu palabrería estabas lleno de prejuicios, y no creo que cambiaras demasiado, solo ahora lo ves con otros ojos porque te salvo la vida.

La vio salir y se encogió en la cama, tenía mucho trabajo por delante, muchas heridas que reparar pero estaba decidido a demostrar que no eran solo palabras y poder recobrar la única familia que poseía.

Esa noche Edward estuvo presente en la cena, Evan parloteó todo el rato de lo que habían hecho y de la excursión que estaban planeando en su escuela para visitar el museo ahora que estaban hablando sobre los dinosaurios, uno de los temas favoritos de él. Como era mitad de semana quedarse despierto más tiempo no fue una opción y refunfuñando se fue a la cama estando atento al nuevo libro que Edward le había llevado y así luego de al menos diez páginas se durmió.

Bella estaba en su habitación y Edward entró, solo había estado ahí cuando la cuidó tras el incidente con su padre, le gustaba su espacio, era amplio con pocas cosas, pero el aroma inconfundible de ella estaba ahí. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras ella terminaba de pintarse las uñas de sus pies.

— ¿Qué tal la visita a Charlie? — Se aventuró.

— Solo fue un intercambio de palabras y asegurarme de que estaba bien. — Le restó importancia.

— Yo escuché que iba a poder tomarse algunas semanas de reposo. — Ante aquello Bella levantó el rostro y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ahora son amigos?

— Solo mi visita de rutina y como está por ser dado de alta le recordé que debía de considerar pedir algunos días, ya que decía no podría permitírselos. Ahí me comentó lo que le dijiste. — Se sentó de lado para seguir observándola. — Parece que el susto ha hecho a tu padre más consiente de todo lo bueno y malo que tiene. Muchas personas cambian luego de atravesar una situación como esta. Tú lo hiciste. — Le recordó.

— No es lo mismo. — Aclaró cerrando el frasco de esmalte. — Es una pena todo lo que le está sucediendo, pero se le llama karma.

Edward negó con la cabeza, se enderezó para estar cerca de ella.

— Te amo, Bella, pero lo que voy a decirte puede que no te guste. — Se arriesgó. — Regresaste a esta ciudad para saldar cuentas, venias a cortar cabezas creyendo que con eso todo en tu vida se iba a solucionar, pero las cosas no funcionan así, cariño. Con eso solo demostraste cuan parecida eres a tu padre y sin duda eres mucho mejor que eso. Lo has demostrado al darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero nada salió de sus labios porque, aunque le costaba aceptarlo, lo que estaba diciendo no era tan descabellado.

— Quieres realmente ser mejor que él, perdónalo. — Le hizo una seña con la mano para que le dejara terminar. — No te digo que lo invites a casa o que convivas con él como lo haces con mi familia. Solo permítete seguir y cuando le hables a Evan de él, porque lo harás, no lo hagas desde el resentimiento. — Se estiró para tomar la mano de Bella. — Está arrepentido y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Me amas? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa, Edward solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿De todo lo que te dije, solo retuviste esas palabras? — Preguntó fingiendo molestia, pero luego sonrió. — Te amo y siempre lo haré.

**…**

Los siguientes días ya con el invierno tan próximo y la ciudad comenzando a teñirse de blanco, comenzaron las actividades que muchos amantes del hielo esperaban ansiosamente. Por otro lado Charlie, estaba tomándose las cosas con calma y acudía a las revisiones programadas, las veces anteriores solo hablaba lo necesario por estar alguno de los residentes presentes, pero esta vez Edward notó algo diferente.

Cuando la consulta había terminado, Charlie le pidió hablar con él unos minutos, el pedir la última consulta no era coincidencia. Al obtener un asentimiento comenzó.

— Fui injusto contigo y te juzgué muy duramente. — Confesó sin poder mirarlo. — Estaba cegado y solo creía que eras como la mayoría de los hombres, solo queriendo aprovechar la relación para hacerse conocido.

— Eso es lo que menos me importaba. — Lo interrumpió, aunque aquello no era una revelación ciertamente, es algo que ya sabía.

— Como padre, aunque he sido uno terrible, solo creía estar cuidando de ella. — Negó con la cabeza. — Algo que hiciste tú y tu familia. Gracias por mantenerla con vida.

Edward no hizo ningún gesto ni nada, solo se encontró con la mirada de Charlie llena de dolor y arrepentimiento.

— Me habló de todo lo que hizo y que no me importó. — Se frotó las manos. — Notaba cosas extrañas en ella, pero aunque había murmullos sobre lo que estaba haciendo preferí hacer caso omiso, primero porque no la creía tan estúpida para eso y segundo porque si no lo reconocía era como si no sucediera y no tendría que preocuparme de que estaba fallando como padre. — Se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. — Hace un par de días me encontré con Renee y finalmente la pude ver como en realidad es, una mujer manipuladora que supo cómo meterse en mi cabeza para ignorar lo obvio.

Se levantó al ya no poder seguir sentado, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, de pronto aquel lugar le estaba pareciendo más pequeño.

— No era estúpida, solo buscaba una salida. — Negó. — Luego están todas esas veces que Renee la provocaba, se metía con ella por no apegarse a los estándares impuestos en nuestra sociedad. Un par de veces le pedí dejarla tranquila, para mi lucía más que perfecta, pero su argumento era que yo no comprendía como ella era percibida y la relevancia para mantener su estatus. Volví a hacer caso omiso, manteniendo mi trabajo como prioridad.

Edward mantenía el ceño fruncido y solo estaba dejando que terminara para soltar lo que pensaba. Cuando lo vio permanecer callado por varios minutos supo que era su momento.

— Bella demostró ser una mujer muy fuerte, aguantó mucho más de lo que lo han hecho otras personas. Es una mujer con un temperamento difícil, pero de un corazón muy noble como lo demuestra al apoyar a un sin número de fundaciones de forma anónima, y mantenerse siempre al cuidado de nuestro hijo. — Le recordó. — No soy quien para juzgarlo, ser padre sin duda es una tarea difícil, lo único claro que tengo es que estoy para ayudar y proteger, no para menospreciar y dirigir la vida de mi hijo.

— ¿Así que es cierto que ustedes han vuelto? — Preguntó, había escuchado comentarios de haberlos visto juntos de nuevo y también leído en uno que otro lugar de noticias cuando en la red buscaba información de Bella.

Solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Por qué la abandonaste? — Soltó sin pensar y al ver el cambio de actitud en Edward se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás así que siguió. — Cuando eso sucedió y tu repentina notoriedad se dio en revistas, solo acrecentó mi idea preconcebida de ti y me alegré que salieras de su vida, al enterarme que tenía un nieto y que era tuyo pensé en lo cobarde que fuiste al dejarla con esa responsabilidad.

Edward apretó los puños y le tomó un par de segundos serenarse para poder hablar con calma.

— Lo que sucedió cabe destacar que no le concierne a nadie más que a nosotros. — Dijo con voz acerada. — Pero dejaré en claro que todo fue por una venganza, yo no sabía de la existencia de Evan hasta un tiempo después y solo confirme su existencia cuando ella reapareció. La busqué, pero ella supo cómo mantenerse oculta, después de todo el daño que le causamos no podía culparla por mantenernos lejos de su vida.

Aquella respuesta dejaba más incógnitas, pero tuvo la sensatez de no seguir ese camino, él tenía razón al decir que eso solo era de ellos. Asintió y volvió a sentarse.

— Luego de todo lo que está ocurriendo en mi vida y que casi muero, quisiera tener una nueva oportunidad, pero veo en Bella que no está dispuesta a dármela. Al final, es ella y Evan la única familia que me queda.

— Ella piensa que su cambio no será duradero. — Se encogió de hombros. Lo vio cabizbajo y sintió pena, Bella tenía razón, podía ser ingenuo o estúpido por creer en un cambio. — Ellos son lo más importante y estoy dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias por protegerlos y asegurar su bienestar. — Le advirtió consiguiendo su atención con el semblante contrariado.

— No pretendo hacerles daño, solo quiero la oportunidad de enmendar todos mis errores.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada por Charlie. Era cierto que tenía sentimientos encontrados viéndolo ahí con el peso de sus errores presionándolo, pero no olvidaba fácilmente el daño que le provocó a Bella y como su actitud la marcó obligándola a ocultarse por miedo a no ser aceptada.

— Sus estudios muestran que se ha cuidado. — Dijo Edward terminando con la conversación y centrándose en la razón por la que estaba ahí. — Lo veré la siguiente semana.

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija y por mí. — Le extendió la mano y Edward tardo unos segundos en estrecharla.

— Solo hice mi trabajo. — Apretó un poco más su mano sin ser demasiado rudo, pero asegurándose de que quedaba claro que lo siguiente era una advertencia. — Lo vigilaré de cerca.

Charlie abandonó la consulta con un poco de optimismo, sabía muy bien que recuperar a su hija no iba a ser trabajo sencillo, él mismo se encargó de hacerla más dura y que desconfiara de las personas que decían cambiar recordándole que siempre era porque querían algo.

Hacia solo unos días había visto a Renee en la oficina de su abogado, luego de varias horas firmaron los papeles para el divorcio, ella se hizo de una suma sustancial y un par de propiedades. Accedió a darle la suma en efectivo para evitar verse obligado a otorgar una pensión de por vida, ahí se dio cuenta que ella siempre estuvo a su lado por la vida que le otorgaba y cuando su estatus se vio amenazado no dudó ni un segundo en abandonarlo por un hombre más joven y con una fortuna considerable que iba en aumento.

Aquel momento lo aprovechó para preguntar sobre lo que le había dicho Bella, y Renee solo se encogió de hombros admitiendo que tenía razón, ella se las ingenió para que su hija se mantuviera gran parte del tiempo fuera, de otra forma él se centraría en Bella y no hubieran tenido su libertad. Aquella revelación lo molestó, porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta cuan engañado había vivido y lo fácil que ella lo manipuló, lo único para lo que no tuvo respuesta fue el ¿por qué? No le interesaba conocerla ya, solo sacarla de su vida y tratar de recuperar a su hija, esa pequeña que cuando nació fue su aliciente para llegar a la cima.

Se preocupó por colmarla de cosas, en algún punto del camino se olvidó de la principal razón de ser uno de los mejores y en lugar de convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir para Bella, se convirtió en una especie de inquisidor.

El sonido del ascensor llegando lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, tenía un trabajo por delante e iba a intentar reparar las heridas.

**…**

* * *

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y es grandioso seguir leyendo a las que lo vienen siguiendo desde la primera publicación.**

**Esto no sería posible sin Andrea que pone su valioso tiempo para que ustedes reciban algo de calidad. Esperamos que lo disfrutaran.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, agregando la historia entre sus favoritas, alertas y por todos los comentarios que han dejado. **

**Como lo mencioné en capítulos anteriores me he atrasado por cuestiones de emergencia en la salud de mi familia. Lo platique con mi beta y decidí que lo mejor era detener las publicaciones por algunas semanas ya que pueda tener la cabeza más despejada y centrarme en las actualizaciones.**

**Espero estar regresando con las publicaciones para la tercera o cuarta semana de septiembre. La historia se concluirá, haré todo lo posible para que sea antes de fin de año.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**TitiC**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Declamar:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. A casi 10 años de haber sido publicado por primera vez, regresa mejorada.

Gracias a mi beta **Andrea** y mis prelectoras **Ta-Cullen y Lalis** por ayudarme a acomodar las ideas.

Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentre bien junto con sus familias, esto seguirá por un buen, por favor sigan las indicaciones y sigan las medidas de seguridad, recuerden que se cuidan ustedes ya todos los que les rodean.

* * *

**16.- JUNTOS**

La noticia del divorcio de los Swan fue un hecho que causó conmoción en la sociedad, nadie lo había visto venir, Bella fue buscada para dar una declaración que, como fue de esperarse, se negó a dar. Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ese día tenia una cita en casa de Edward, él le dijo tener una sorpresa y le dejó el día libre, se llevó a Evan y la envió a un spa para que se relajara.

Aquellas atenciones le sentaron de maravilla, el masaje fue en extremo relajante, luego de semanas acumulando tensión al fin tenía un poco de paz. Solo llegó a casa para cambiarse, como no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba planeando decidió arreglarse un poco, eligiendo un vestido ajustado a la rodilla por si era un ambiente elegante, y completó con una chaqueta de cuero que mantendría si en cambio era más casual.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward escuchó el sonido de unas notas, llamó a la puerta y lo vio con pantalón de vestir y camisa oscura, y sobre esto llevaba un mandil. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada al ver a Evan aparecer con su carita con manchas de harina y migajas.

— Hola, mami, mi papi preparó la cena. — Anunció tomándola de la mano para que entrara. — Yo le ayudé.

— Ya lo veo, cariño. — Admitió divertida limpiándole las manchas con el pulgar. — ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— Todo está listo, solo te esperábamos a ti. — Dijo Edward sin poder evitar recorrerla con la mirada, aquel vestido claro, la chamarra de piel y los botines le sentaban muy bien, la hacían lucir aún más joven y pocos creerían que ya había sido madre.

Bella se dejó conducir al pequeño comedor arreglado para tres. Edward se encargó de servir y como siempre Evan apenas tuvo la comida en su plato comenzó a comer. Bella no pudo evitar decir lo rico que estaba todo.

— Papi lo hizo, con ayuda de abu. — Anunció Evan sin dejar de comer su pasta. — Le llamaba cada cinco minutos, pero no dejó que viniera a ayudar.

Edward se sonrojó, su hijo estaba repitiendo las palabras de su madre que tras llamarle varias veces le dijo que en el lugar de estarle llamando cada cinco minutos debería de aceptar que fuera a ayudar. Pero se negó, él estaba decidido a darle una sorpresa a Bella, creyó erróneamente que preparar una velada especial resultaría fácil. El postre fue una tarta con frutos rojos y en el que Evan había intervenido más.

Como si estaba cronometrado Esme apareció en la casa después de la cena para llevarse a Evan a pasar la noche con ellos, admitió que Emmett ya había preparado todo para una pijamada en la sala de entretenimiento y tenía varias películas de Disney esperando por él. Era la primera vez que Evan pasaría lejos de casa y le pidió a Esme que le avisara en caso de tener algún problema, ella la tranquilizó asegurando que lo haría, pero que no debería de preocuparse, estaría en buenas manos.

Al fin estando solos Bella abrazó a Edward y lo besó antes de agradecer por preparar eso para ellos.

Se separó levemente de él mantener sus rostros a una corta distancia, Bella le acarició la nuca suavemente y sonrió al verlo cerrar los ojos y suspirar, las manos de Edward se movieron por los costados de Bella hasta detenerse en su cadera y la pegó más a su cuerpo al tiempo que unió sus labios.

En aquel momento no tenía prisa ni ninguna preocupación por delante, dejaron que sus cuerpos se reconocieran, Bella se pegó más a él frotándose y gimiendo al sentir como iba reaccionando, la premisa de lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Estás segura? — Le preguntó Edward separándose ligeramente mirando a los ojos de Bella llenos de deseo, esa mirada que lo seguía persiguiendo y que creyó no volver a ver jamás.

— Lo necesito de la misma forma que tú. — Le dijo volviendo a besarlo con más ímpetu dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran. Bella se desprendió de la chaqueta lanzándola a un lado y luego siguió desabotonando la camisa de Edward para poder acariciarlo con sus palmas sin ningún obstáculo.

La ropa fue abandonando sus cuerpos una a una entre besos y caricias, con solo las braguitas puestas Edward levantó a Bella obligándola a envolver sus piernas en su cintura para llevarla a la habitación y dejarla sobre la cama dando un ligero bote que la hizo reír. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y besó el espacio entre sus senos descendiendo por su abdomen plano y tomando con sus manos el extremo de sus braguitas, las fue deslizando por sus piernas se detuvo cuando sus labios llegaron bajo su ombligo y la contener contener la respiración ante lo que veía venir, pero Edward saltó ese espacio hasta la parte interna de uno de sus muslos haciéndola gemir provocando una mayor tensión en él. Finalmente quitó las braguitas y se levantó para verla desnuda sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior y las mejillas sonrojadas,

Bella al sentir su mirada abrió los ojos y se enderezo ligeramente apoyándose con sus codos con una sonrisa seductora, abrió más las piernas para moverse hacia él que estaba de pie a la orilla de la cama, se sentó frente a él y fue su turno de quitarle el bóxer, la única prenda que permanecía en su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio al tenerlo desnudo delante de ella, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Edward, con la yema de sus dedos le acarició los músculos que se le marcaban en el abdomen descendiendo lentamente sin apartar la mirada de él, Edward contuvo el aliento al sentir como los dedos de Bella llegaban a su miembro, contuvo un gemido al sentir al algo húmedo recorrerlo y al bajar la mirada tuvo que detenerla.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar la pregunta que leyó en su mirada el respondió.

— Esta noche es tuya, cariño. Solo quiero que la disfrutes — Le dijo inclinándose quedando muy cerca de sus labios y llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Bella que cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como Edward la tocaba, estaba húmeda y lista para él , pero no quería que todo fuera de acelerado, se tomaría su tiempo.

Aprovechó aquella posición en la que se encontró al borde de la cama, la acarició por unos, sus dedos reconocían su cuerpo y los lugares sensibles haciéndola gemir más alto. Besó nuevamente su vientre y descendió hasta llegar entre sus piernas haciéndola gritar cuando su lengua entró en contacto con su piel caliente. Todo pensamiento se nubló y se dejó envolver por las sensaciones, cogió la colcha entre sus manos. No tuvo que pedirlo, Edward supo el momento perfecto para unirse a ella, se colocó un preservativo.

— Mírame, cariño. — Le pidió al estar sobre ella mantener su peso con sus brazos, Bella podía sentirlo en la entrada a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y sonrió, tocó con sus manos los brazos de Edward subiendo hasta su cuello y dejándolas una a cada lado de su rostro, lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo con pasión y al sentirlo en su interior lanzó un grito ahogado por los labios de él, nublando su mente y dejándose llevar.

...

Una melodía clásica comenzó a colarse en los sueños de Bella, unos que eran bastante nítidos y agradables, era como rememorar lo sucedido las horas anteriores. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero de la mejor manera posible, era mucho mejor que en sus recuerdos. Toda duda respecto a su cuerpo desapareció, es más, ni recordó sus inseguridades ante su nuevo cuerpo y las líneas que en él estaban. No se avergonzaba en realidad porque eran un recordatorio de la vida que llevó dentro, solo temía que aquello Edward lo encontrara desagradable, pero nada de eso sucedió, se centraron en disfrutar.

Al sentir los labios cálidos de Edward sobre su hombro desnudo, no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

El sonido del móvil de Bella la hizo despejarse, en otro momento lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero intuía podía tratarse de Evan, era la primera vez lejos de casa, aunque estaba con sus abuelos, sería algo nuevo. Se enderezó buscándolo, al verlo en el piso tiró de la sábana manteniéndola contra su pecho haciendo a Edward protestar por el movimiento brusco. Al ver el número de Esme respondió de inmediato.

— Hola, Esme, ¿Sucede algo?

— Soy Alice. — La saludó con voz cantarina y Bella rodó los ojos dejándose caer sobre la cama haciendo a Edward lanzar una exclamación al caerle sobre el brazo. — Hmm, lamento la interrupción, solo quería saber si te parece buena idea que llevemos a Evan a la pista de hielo en el parque, nos dijo que lo llevarías y no deja de preguntar cuándo sucederá.

Bella sabía lo mucho que a su hijo le gustaba y había estado esperando con ansias el día que fuera oficialmente abierta, pero al ser el día anterior y la cita con Edward le prometió llevarlo ese día, olvidó por completo lo insistente que podía llegar a ser .

— Los veo en casa en una hora, ahí están sus patines y las cosas que necesitará.

— Nos vemos más tarde. — Se despidió con emoción.

Ante aquello Bella no supo quién de los dos sería el más entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de pasar un rato en el hielo.

— ¿A dónde se supone que iremos? — Preguntó Edward envolviéndola en sus brazos y besando su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas con el picor de su barba.

— A la pista de hielo, se lo prometí a Evan y al parecer no ha dejado de atosigar a sus tíos.

Llegaron a casa solo un par de minutos antes de que Evan con todo el clan Cullen. Apresuró a Bella para tomar las cosas y poder ir al parque. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron fuera de la pista saludando a Evan cada vez que pasaba frente a ellos. Bella por su parte agradeció no estar sola y dejar que los demás le ayudaran a seguirle el ritmo al pequeño, estaba bastante familiarizado y era bueno, se divertía escabulléndose entre las personas aprovechando su tamaño. Luego de casi tres horas salieron Edward, Jasper y Emmett acompañados de Evan, las chicas fueron abandonando la pista poco a poco.

— ¿Podremos regresar mañana? — Pidió Evan dejando que Bella le ayudara con los patines.

— No podemos venir todos los días, lo haremos igual que en Londres, una a dos veces por semana y todo depende de si cumples con tus deberes.

Ante aquella respuesta Evan hizo un mohín que desapareció al ver la mirada de su madre.

En la tarde todos se quedaron en casa de Bella. Era la primera vez que Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban allí, les recordó a su antiguo departamento. No era un sitio lleno de cosas, era más un concepto minimalista pero con mucha clase. Se mantenía fiel a no tener cosas en exceso si no las necesarias, las pinturas que vieron en algunos de los muros supieron debían de tratarse de obras auténticas y se sorprendieron todos, incluido Edward, cuando Evan les revelan que una de un paisaje de la campiña inglesa lo había pintado Bella.

Bella le restó importancia, pintaba solo como un pasatiempo que la ayudaba a relajarse del estrés constante, varios le había dicho que era bastante buena, algo que ponía un poco en duda.

Para la tarde Esme y Carlisle se marcharon por un compromiso al que debían de acudir, Evan eligió una película de dibujos animados que todos comenzaron a ver. A mitad de la película Bella sintió su móvil vibrar y al ver una notificación de un correo electrónico se levantó del sillón y salió en silencio. Fue por agua y se quedó un momento mirando al interior del refrigerador que finalmente cerró cogiendo un vaso y sirviéndosela directo del grifo. Volvió a abrir el correo y lo miro por un largo tiempo, era de la escuela de Evan en Londres preguntando si regresaría al siguiente periodo como se había programado. El tiempo había pasado demasiado a prisa, tantos cambios en el corto tiempo la hicieron olvidarse de sus planes.

— ¿Puedo tomar un poco de agua? — Escuchar esa petición la hizo saltar, no supo en que momento Jasper había llegado a la cocina.

— Los vasos están en ese gabinete o hay botellines en el refrigerador.

Jasper cogió un vaso y se sirvió agua del grifo, la tomó con calma. En ese momento Bella no pudo evitar pensar en cómo Jasper apareció en los momentos adecuados. Por su formación como psicólogo le gustaba hablar con él porque solía ayudarla a ver las cosas en diferentes contextos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta de forma privada?

— Claro. — Le guiñó un ojo, al verla distraída en su móvil supo que algo le inquietaba, pero luego de lo poco que había hablado creyó osado preguntar, así que simplemente se dejó notar dejando que si ella lo necesitara se acercara.

— Tengo que tomar una decisión, pero involucra a muchas personas. — Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en uno de los gabinetes cerca de lavaplatos. — Terminé lo que vine hacer aquí y mi idea era volver a Londres, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeé.

— ¿En qué sentido? — La cuestionó apoyándose en la isleta para quedar frente a ella.

— Para bien y mal. — Suspiró. — Para bien porque Evan obtuvo la familia que temí no lo recibiría de la forma que lo hace y eso me lleva a la parte mala, que al ser contrario a lo que esperaba, hace difícil mi elección de regresar a Londres alejándolo de la gente que lo hace feliz y con quienes han creado un vínculo.

— Edward te buscó y se molestó conmigo cuando le dije que solo le diera tiempo al tiempo, tú sola volverías a la vida pública cuando estuvieras lista. Y lo hiciste. — Ante aquello Bella enarcó una ceja, Jasper la hacía parecer bastante predecible y ella creía que era todo lo contrario. — La existencia de un bebé y el conocerlo era la esperanza de todos, en cambio ahí supe que sería más difícil encontrarte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó confundida.

— Estoy dejando en claro que tu miedo a que Evan no fuera aceptado en la familia era infundado. — Bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso, lo dejó en la isleta, cruzó una de sus piernas frente a la otra y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — Es cierto que la decisión que tienes en tus manos afectará a muchas personas, pero en el fondo sabes cuál es la respuesta, solo que el miedo te hace dudar.

— No tengo miedo… — Protestó al instante y frunció el ceño al ver la mirada sarcástica de Jasper y solo suspiró.

Tanía razón, lo que le impedía tomar la respuesta era el miedo, porque deseaba quedarse dejando de lado sus planes, pero la espinita de la duda le hacía cuestionarse si era la decisión correcta, ¿Qué pasaba si de nuevo lo que tenía con Edward no funcionaba, iba a tomar sus cosas e irse? Marcharse era una opción más segura para ella…

— El miedo es un sentimiento que todos poseemos, es normal sentirlo y no nos hace débiles. Solo no permitas que sea lo que controle tu vida y por él pierdas grandes oportunidades. — Se enderezó y caminó hacia ella tomándola de ambos brazos con suavidad. — La decisión que elijas solo debe de hacerte sentir bien a ti, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, no es tu obligación complacer a todo el mundo.

Como las veces anteriores le dejaba en que pensar, pero le ayudaba a poner las ideas en perspectiva. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y le agradeció por la charla.

Al anochecer todos se despidieron dejando a Evan con sus padres y la promesa de volver a ir a patinar juntos cuando Bella lo autorizara.

Edward pasó la noche junto a Bella, solo durmieron y con eso bastó. El sueño tardó en llegar a él y no pudo evitar solo observar a Bella que dormía relajada, apartó con cuidado un mechón rebelde que estaba sobre su rostro, echaba de menos su cabello largo. Estaba agradecido por la segunda oportunidad que le otorgó y no estaba en sus planes arruinarlo de nuevo, ella era la mujer de su vida y junto a Evan tenía la familia que solo había podido imaginar.

...

La navidad estaba acercándose, la ciudad estaba cubriéndose de nieve y las vacaciones de invierno acababan de comenzar. Esa tarde Bella estaba en el estudio terminando de revisar los contratos para un nuevo proveedor en los hoteles, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y vio a Ángela esperar.

— Sabes que puedes pasar. — Le dijo apenas levantando la vista de los documentos, resaltó una clausula y finalmente cerró la carpeta centrando la atención en su amiga.

Tenía algunos días que la notaba un poco extraña, solo se atrevió a preguntar si estaba todo bien con Alex, su nuevo novio, un publicista que trabajaba para la empresa, era un par de años mayor que Ángela, pero no estaba casado y era un hombre trabajador, de buenos principios, eso es lo que averiguó en su expediente y cuando llamó a algunos contactos que habían dejado de referencia. Ángela era su familia y no iba a dejar que la lastimaran.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante. — Pidió sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. — Si no estás demasiado ocupada.

— Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Le preguntó en apariencia serena, pero en el fondo impaciente, la única vez que recordaba haberla actuar de forma similar fue cuando se acercó para pedir permiso de ausentarse para poder visitar a su abuela que estaba a punto de morir.

Cuando conoció a Ángela luchaba por sobrevivir, pero vio en ella la decisión, la empatía y amabilidad, como compartía lo poco que ella poseía con los que menos tenían y fue por eso que no dudo en brindarle una oportunidad que le cambiaría la vida.

— Sé que es una temporada en que tienes más trabajo, pero Alex me invitó a pasar las fiestas en una casa que tiene en Aspen. Va a presentarme a su familia. — Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con los dedos de sus manos. — Quisiera saber si pudiera tomarme dos semanas.

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar, se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó en el que estaba al lado de Ángela.

— Hace al menos dos años que no tomas vacaciones, te insistí para que lo hicieras pero decías no necesitarlas.

— Viajaba constantemente contigo y Evan.

— Pero cuidabas al revoltoso. Así que esas no son consideradas vacaciones y te lo repetí muchas veces.

— Evan es un chico grandioso, me divierto mucho con él. — Dijo con una sonrisa cálida. — ¿Quiere decir que puedo tomar ese tiempo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Si llegará a necesitar ayuda tengo a Edward. — Le guiñó un ojo. — Por qué parece que no es la respuesta que esperabas obtener. ¿No quieres ir en realidad?

Ángela apretó los labios y al notar como Bella se inclinaba con el rostro ligeramente contraído negó con la cabeza y procedió a explicarse.

— Estoy emocionada por pasar las fiestas con él, pero me asusta un poco conocer a su familia. — Confesó. — ¿Qué van a pensar cuando sepan que su hijo, un publicista en auge, está saliendo con una simple niñera?

— Aleja eso de tu cabeza. — Le pidió rodando los ojos y le cogió una mano. — Eres igual de valiosa que cualquiera. Y quién no vea eso es su problema, tú no debes de avergonzarte de nada.

— Sabes que viví prácticamente en la calle por un tiempo. — Le recordó en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué? Caíste bajo, pero no te detuviste, trabajabas para tratar de salir de ahí. — Se removió en la silla. — Yo fui afortunada en muchos aspectos y es por ello que a pesar de todo lo que tengo trato de ayudar a los más desprotegidos en la medida de lo posible, generando empleos, apoyando de manera anónima en comedores comunitarios… Doy oportunidades mas no regalo el dinero porque solo estaría fomentando parásitos.

Ángela se relajó.

— Tu pasado no te define y no debes de avergonzarte de ello, al contrario debes de estar orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido. Eres una mujer extraordinaria y muy valiosa. — La abrazó. Se separó de ella manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ángela mirándola fijamente notando los ojos cristalinos. — Quita los miedos de tu cabeza y alístate para pasar dos grandiosas semanas y puede ser un poco más. Te extrañaremos en las fiestas, pero te esperaremos ansiosos.

— ¿Interrumpo? — Se disculpó Edward deteniéndose en la entrada del despacho.

— En lo absoluto. — Respondió Bella levantándose. — Solo Angie me avisaba que se tomaría unas semanas de vacaciones, así que, doctor Cullen, recuerda sus palabras de que no estaba sola en el cuidado de nuestro hijo, ha llegado el momento de ponerlas en práctica.

...

Ángela se marchó la semana de navidad, así que Edward y Bella se las arreglaron para cuidar a Evan que estaba ya de vacaciones, los primeros días Bella se hizo cargo de él llevándolo consigo a la empresa y manteniéndolo ocupado evitando de esa manera que pensara en que travesura hacer. El pequeño se quejó porque solo acudía al trabajo de su mamá, y no podía conocer el de su papá, fue así como Edward lo dejó acompañarlo en un día de apariencia tranquilo, fue claro en que debía de obedecer lo que le indicara ya que no todo lo que estaba en las áreas de hospital eran seguras para él. Lina, la asistente de Edward, era una mujer cerca de los cincuenta y estuvo encantada de tener a Evan con ella ayudando a acomodar papeles y hasta le dejó usar la copiadora, también era el encargado de nombrar al siguiente paciente.

Al surgir un problema en una cirugía Edward tuvo que presentarse en quirófano y dejó a Evan con el abuelo, no se sabía quién era el más feliz, Carlisle le dio su gafete a Evan que lo portaba orgulloso y lo usaba para poder ingresar a partes del hospital donde se pedía identificación. Menos de media hora después Edward los encontró y divertido vio como Evan llevaba un estetoscopio en el cuello y estaba muy serio esperando junto a Carlisle que daba unas indicaciones. Le envió una foto a Bella con un texto corto.

" _Parece que alguien ha elegido una profesión"_

La respuesta llegó al instante.

" _No te emociones, Cullen, solo tiene 4 años, yo a su edad quería ser astronauta"_

No pudo contener la risa, lo único cierto es que ambos lo dejarían ser lo que quisiera.

— ¿Te diviertes con el abuelo? — Le preguntó revolviéndole el cabello llamando su atención.

— También tengo una. - Le dijo Evan señalando la identificación de Edward y luego la que él llevaba. - Bueno es del abu, pero me la prestó.

Un aclaramiento de garganta hizo a Edward girarse y ver a Charlie ahí de pie que miraba a Evan con cierta nostalgia, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y desapareció al ver como el niño se ocultaba tras las piernas de Edward y tiraba de su bata pidiéndole de esa forma que se agachara.

— ¿Qué sucede, enano? — Le preguntó al estar a su altura.

— Él lastimo a mami. — Le dijo en voz baja y mirando a través de su hombro.

La voz de Evan no había sido tan baja, Charlie alcanzó a escuchar y un pinchazo le dio en el pecho. Aquel momento de enojo lo perseguiría de por vida, cruzó una línea que nunca creyó pasar, su madre estaría muy avergonzada ya que siempre le dijo que nunca debía tocar una mujer sin su consentimiento y mucho menos lastimarla. Durante su vida siempre lo cumplió y fue precisamente con su hija con quien lo olvidó y eso lo atormentaba.

Pero ver la carita de inquietud y cierto temor en su nieto fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Carlisle terminó de hablar con la jefa de enfermeras y se acercó a Charlie extendiéndole la mano, también había escuchado a Evan y no podía imaginar las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

— Hola, Charlie. — Le estrechó la mano.

— ¿Papi? — Lo llamó a Evan de nuevo.

Edward se llevó una mano al cabello y meditó que decir, lo que sucedió no tenía justificación.

— Hice algo muy malo y no era mi intención lastimar a tu mami. — Se adelantó a respondió Charlie con voz suave.

— Mami dice que a las niñas no se les empuja. — Le dijo muy serio.

— Y tu mami tiene razón.

— ¿Le pediste perdón a mami?

— Lo hice.

Evan se acercó a Charlie y mirando hacia arriba y con su dedito lo dijo.

— Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Si haces daño a mami de nuevo te las verás conmigo.

Aquello en lugar de molestar a cualquiera de los tres adultos los hizo comprender el gran amor que sintió por Bella, no le importaba que a quien estaba advirtiendo le ganara en altura y edad, él solo dejaba en claro que estaba dispuesto a defender a su mamá .

— Entendido, caballero, le doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño a tu mami ni a nadie más. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a usted. — Le dijo Charlie ya a la altura de Evan manteniendo su mano en el pecho.

— ¿Lo juras por el meñique? — preguntó Evan extendiendo su dedo meñique. Charlie dudo un momento en entrelazar el suyo porque aquel era el primer contacto que debería con su nieto y la emoción le invadía cerrándole la garganta. Entrelazó su meñique cuando Edward asintió, aquel gesto cerraba una promesa que iba a cumplir.

Edward revolvió el cabello de su hijo y cuando él levantó el rostro le guiñó un ojo.

— Evan, él es mi amigo Charlie. — Se lo presentó Carlisle palmeando un hombro del aludido.

Charlie le sonrió y estrechó la mano del niño, aquel saludo tan formal era lo único que conseguiría por el momento.

Edward dejó que Carlisle se hiciera cargo de Evan un momento más mientras él revisaba a Charlie, no fue hasta estar en el consultorio que Charlie bajó la guardia y tomando desprevenido a Edward vio como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, solo le tendió un pañuelo desechable y revisó los estudios tardando más de lo necesario dándole tiempo a que se recompusiera.

— ¿Él no sabe quién soy? ¿Bella no le ha hablado de mí?

— No. — Fue la respuesta de Edward, no había forma de suavizar eso.

— Eso creía, antes de mi infarto cuando hablé con ella me dejó en claro que no pretendía que formara parte de la vida de Evan ni de la suya.

— Su cumpleaños es en dos días y le gustan los chocolates rellenos de crema de cacahuate, también los dinosaurios. — Soltó Edward tecleando en su ordenador. - En este momento quiere ser como Superman.

Charlie agradeció aquella información y ambos se centraron en la consulta. Luego de eso Edward le dio el alta, las revisiones semanales terminadas, solo debía acudir si presentaba algún malestar. Y lo hizo prometer seguir las indicaciones sobre todo lo de bajar el nivel de estrés y cuidar la alimentación.

Se llevó a Evan a casa, durante el camino iba pensando cómo decirle a Bella del encuentro con Charlie y la interacción que tuvieron. No hubo oportunidad cuando Bella tocó el tema sobre el cumpleaños de Evan, el niño saltó de su silla y emocionado le recordó que quería pastel de chocolate.

El día del cumpleaños de Evan llegó y este año fue muy diferente, estaba acostumbrado a una fiesta con algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela, su mama y Ángela, pero esta vez estaban los Cullen que lo llenaron de obsequios y mimos. Emmett se convirtió en el tío favorito al llevarle un disfraz de Superman, que hacía juego con una figura de acción que Edward le llevó al llegar del hospital.

Escuchar esas voces cantando feliz cumpleaños le estrujó el corazón a Bella, durante cuatro años lo privó de aquel momento. Evan se concentró mirando la velita del pastel con el número 5 meditando cual era el deseo que quería pedir y cuando finalmente lo hizo la apagó y le dio una buena mordida. Bella le tomó varias fotos y videos que le envió a Ángela, que se los solicitó cuando hablaron esa mañana donde felicitó a Evan.

...

Apenas algunos días terminaron la celebración del cumpleaños de Evan cuando Noche buena llegó, y para ese momento Edward ya tenía varios días durmiendo en casa de Bella, al inicio era para ahorrar tiempo ya que él se lo llevaba por la mañana al hospital, y para ambos fue bastante agradable estar de nuevo en el mismo espacio, el trabajo de esos últimos días les impidió pasar todo el tiempo que les gustaría, pero era agradable recostarse cada noche junto al otro y hablar del día hasta quedarse dormidos.

Se alistaron y salieron a la casa de los Cullen, Alice les notificó que era formal, esto último por la manía de Emmett de aparecer en ropa cómoda que era inapropiada según los estándares de su hermana. Evan iba muy guapo con un conjunto que le regalo Rosalie para la ocasión, aunque el moño en el cuello no le agradó demasiado y tiraba de él constantemente, Bella le pidió dejárselo por un rato al menos hasta que estaba en casa de sus abuelos.

Al llegar Evan entró corriendo a la casa, era un lugar conocido por él y sabia en dónde encontrar a casi todos los miembros. Carlisle lo capturó en el pasillo haciéndolo gritar y reír ante las cosquillas en la barriga. Luego lo dejó de nuevo en el piso y le dijo donde estaba la abuela y la tía Alice. Se acercó a Edward y Bella para saludarlos llevarlos a la cocina donde sin querer comenzó la reunión.

Al entrar Bella rodó los ojos al ver a Evan sobre un taburete junto a Esme probando de lo que estaba terminando de preparar.

— No metas las manos sucias en el tazón. — Le indicó Bella al ver sus intenciones al gustarle la compota que Esme estaba removiendo. — Hablo muy en serio, Evan.

Evan arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada, conocía bien el tono de voz de su madre y cuando no estaba jugando en una advertencia. Se bajó del taburete y le pidió a Edward que le ayudara para lavarse las manos. Todos sonrieron levemente, la atención se apartó de Evan al llegar Emmett con un par de botellas y Rose detrás de él que fue directa a saludar a sus padres.

Luego de ayudar a llevar todo a la mesa se estaban preparando para tomar sus lugares cuando el timbre se escuchó y Carlisle se disculpó para ir a abrir, Bella fue a la cocina por su copa y al regresar se detuvo en seco, no tanto por ver quien acababa de llegar, si no la familiaridad con la que Evan se acercó a él.

— Hola, Charlie. — Lo saludó Evan chocando su puño como las veces anteriores en que se encontró en el hospital.

Sin poder evitarlo Bella miró a Edward enarcando una ceja al notar que parecía demasiado relajado ante aquel intercambio, dejando en claro que estaba al tanto de la amistad de su hijo con Charlie y había mantenido esa información en secreto.

Alguien iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

...

* * *

**Los milagros navideños existen, lamento mucho la demora que era solo de unas semanas y pasó a ser de meses. Junto con Andrea estamos de vuelta para publicar los capítulos restantes de la historia que ya no son muchos.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y como lo prometí la historia se finalizará. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto con el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
